Kinsei: The Force Awakens
by Revan Uzumaki
Summary: He just wanted to be accepted. He just wanted people to acknowledge his existence. He just wanted to be seen as Naruto Uzumaki. He couldn't believe no one would ever love him, he couldn't believe he won't achieve his dreams. He will gain their respect! He will hear their praise! He will become the most powerful shinobi they will ever know! He is the will of the Force after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"MIZUKI NO!"

"YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

Naruto Uzumaki stood stock still as it made sense. The glares, the looks, the bullying, the isolation, the mocking...all of it made sense to him now. He was the Nine tails. Everyone hated him because he was the Nine tailed fox! It...it wasn't fair! Why him? Why did it have to be him?!

 _SCCHHHLLKK!_

"W-what the?" Naruto whispered in complete shock and confusion, finding himself on the ground with an injured Iruka hovering above him with a pained grimace. Naruto's eyes were wide as he realized that Iruka had protected him from Mizuki's shuriken. "W-why?" Naruto questioned quietly, and was stunned when tears fell from Iruka's eyes as he gazed down at him.

"Because Naruto...you also have been in a lot of pain," Iruka answered tiredly with Naruto confused. "I'm sorry Naruto, if I only did a better job, you wouldn't have to feel like this," Iruka apologized and Naruto's eyes hardened. In a moment's notice, Naruto bolted off, "Naruto!" Iruka called after him. But Naruto didn't respond, he didn't look back, he just ran and ran, tears of anger and hate running down his face.

Everyone hated him, how could he believe anything Iruka said? He was the nine tails! His idol, his hero, the Fourth Hokage, sealed the Nine tailed fox into him! It was his fault! His fault why everyone mistreated him! Why no one wanted to be his friend! It was all him!

' _Yes...give into your anger…_ "

Naruto immediately stopped his running upon hearing such a strange voice come from seemingly nowhere. He looked around to see if anyone was near him, if Mizuki had caught up to him. But he couldn't feel anyone nearby. Plus that voice didn't sound present. What the hell, was he just imagining things now?

Naruto took a deep breath, closing his eyes to calm himself. He couldn't believe this. This day had gone to complete shit. First he couldn't pass the damn graduation exam, and now it turns out he was the Nine tails! The very thought pissed him off, which was evident as his fist balled tight. He was the Nine tails and everyone knew but him! Teachers, Merchants, Drug dealers even the damn Hokage! But it was kept a secret from him! His identity and the reason why everyone hated his existence was kept from him! Truth be told, he was more furious about the secret being kept away from him. He was furious about the lies that had been told to his face on a constant basis!

For years he had gone days without food. He was stuck wearing the same funky clothes. The place he lived in is complete shit in one of the worst neighborhoods in Konoha. Why? Why did it have to be kept from him? Why did everyone get to know beside him? "Damn it!" Naruto roared as he punched a nearby tree, completely shattering it. Naruto didn't even pay attention to the damage he did, to livid about the truth coming out.

If the Hokage lied to him about this, what else could he be lying about? Does he really not have any family? Does he really not know who his parents are? There were so many questions that he had that he needed to get the truth about. But who said he would receive the truth? That question pissed him off even more.

Naruto's ears twitched and he quickly dove for some bushes as he heard a few thuds. Sneaking out a bit, he saw Mizuki and Iruka both drop their transformations. "Heh, you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him eh?" Mizuki sneered with Naruto frowning as he looked for a way out before they spotted him. "You're an idiot, you know that Iruka? You protect the scroll from me, but Naruto and I are the same." hearing this gained Naruto's attention as he focused on the two chunin. "If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want." Mizuki smirked. "There's no way the kyuubi wouldn't try to use the power of that scroll. Not like what you are assuming,"

"Yeah," Iruka agreed softly after a moment or two. Naruto's frowned deepened as he focused a glare on Iruka. Even Iruka, deep down, doesn't acknowledge him. "The Kyuubi would do that, but _Naruto_ is different. I've acknowledge him as one of my excellent students!" Iruka proclaimed which earned a surprise look from Naruto, speechless. "He may not be the hardest worker, he is clumsy and none accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the demon fox. Naruto Uzumaki...is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Naruto couldn't help but bow his head as tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes shut tight. There was still pain in his heart, but it eased up a bit from hearing Iruka's words. Knowing they ring true. The darkness and red that slowly clouded his vision was receding a bit as well. "Tch, well whatever," Mizuki voiced irritated as Iruka gave a grunt of pain, his wound throbbing. "Iruka, I said I would take care of you later. But I changed my mind," Mizuki sneered as he pulled off his shuriken. "HURRY UP AND DIE!" Mizuki roared as he spun the blade and threw it at Iruka.

Iruka waited for his invetible death, but much to his and Mizuki's surprise and confusion, the shurken suddenly flew in a completely different direction, hitting a tree yards away. "What the-urk!" Mizuki grunted as he suddenly fell to a knee, the gravity and pressure drastically increasing. But not only that he couldn't breathe very well! As if someone was choking him. He pried at his neck to release whatever invisible hand gripped his throat and he looked up to see Naruto standing before him with a deathly glare. But what confused Mizuki was the golden amber eyes that replaced the sapphire the brat was known for.

"You touch my sensei, and I'll kill you," Naruto snarled with Iruka surprised that Naruto had appeared.

' _Yes...Yes...now finish him. Kill him!_ "

"Y-you and what a-army brat?" Mizuki managed to choke out, trying to stand up. Naruto's eyes darkened as he raised his hands. All he could feel was anger, no...pure hate running through his veins. He wanted Mizuki dead…

Both Iruka and Mizuki were appalled when in a mere instant, there were thousands of Naruto's surrounding them, all with the murderous look in their eyes. Iruka was amazed, he was proud, but he felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he focused his eyes on the blond boy. It was as if a dark aura had surrounded Naruto, influencing him. If he didn't know any better, he could feel murderous intent dripping off the boy.

"This one."

* * *

He wanted answers…

But what was the point? He had no doubts the old man would just lie to him some more. Naruto gave a soft sigh as he walked the streets of Konoha in the dead of night. After handing over the scroll to the Anbu who showed up and making sure Iruka was taken to the infirmary, he had nowhere else to really go. He really didn't feel like staying in his apartment, so why not walk around a bit? Attempt to clear his head, even though he wasn't making any progress.

With a frown on his lips he sat down on a nearby bench and gazed at the ground. The only piece of light in this overall dark day was he had graduated, though it took beating Mizuki into a straight pulp and stressful drama...but he graduated. Now next week, he could pull up to the classroom and sit among the graduating students and be assigned to a genin team. Part of him wondered who would be his teammates. But knowing his luck, he would be paired with both Sasuke and Sakura. That would really tick him off, considering that while having his crush on his team would rule, it wouldn't matter because she would be so focused on that asshole Sasuke.

At that rate, having them as teammates made it a negative and not a positive. That would be just great. Always feeling the need to compete with Sasuke and get insulted by Sakura in the process, plus make himself look more like a loser. He hated looking like a loser, but at the same time he couldn't win against Sasuke. It was so stupid!

"Damn it," Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He looked up to the full moon with a blank expression, wondering why the gods were against him. Did he shit on them in another life or something? Because he felt that nothing good seemed to ever come his way. With that thought he slowly stood, stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to head to his shitty apartment. As he began walking, he stopped suddenly and a moment later, felt a shiver run through his body.

He gained a curious frown as he felt...something. Something odd, strange...it felt as something was calling for him. But he wasn't quite sure what it was but out of curiosity, he began to head towards it. Naruto wondered just where he was going because he soon found himself leaving the Konoha gates. He saw Izumo and Kotetsu were sound sleep, snoring and such. Lazy bums. But it was because of this laziness that allowed him to sneak by and continue on.

Naruto continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest, as if he knew perfectly where he was going. However in reality, he had no clue to where he was headed. He had never been past the village gates before, but right now he didn't care about that. What he cared about was this feeling felt very familiar to that voice he heard earlier, except it didn't hold so much...malice. Naruto soon moved past some bushes and shrubs to see what looked to be a house, but he quickly recognized it as a temple. But what surprised him was the fact at the entrance was the familiar spiral symbol. The temple looked intact but looked rather old as if it was not made in modern times.

The blond walked forward, stepping on the staircase and walked inside, surrounded by darkness. As he walked further inside, suddenly the doors behind him closed and the room was lit with blue flames. He was surprised to see the wall right in front of him was littered with different kinds of masks, but there were shelves that were complete full with books and scrolls.

" _It has been some time since anybody took interest in this temple_ ," he suddenly heard and he jumped a bit and turned around to see a beautiful woman standing before him, however she looked a bit...transparent. " _You have nothing to fear from me child, I will not hurt you. I led you here after all_ ," she smiled softly.

"You lead me here?" Naruto blinked as he studied her, "What are you, some kind of ghost?" He questioned with the woman humming in thought,

" _More like a spirit,_ " and hearing that, Naruto paled a bit.

"Oh shit…" Naruto felt like panicking...he didn't like ghosts! "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! YOU'RE A GHOST!"

" _Calm yourself Naruto Uzumaki!_ " The woman snapped at him lightly, and he shut his yap. " _Thank you. I told you, I have no intentions of harming you. Quite the opposite in fact, I wish to help you_ ," the spirit expressed with Naruto narrowing his eyes at her, confused.

"Help me? Who are you anyway ghost lady? And how do you know my name?!" Naruto questioned and she gave a small smile.

" _I guess introductions are in order. I am Mito Uzumaki_ ," The woman bowed respectfully and Naruto felt the need to bow as well. " _I know your name because I have been watching you Naruto, ever since you were born_ ," she stated with Naruto looking quite surprised. " _However it wasn't until earlier today, I finally decided to contact you._ "

"Why? What made you?" he muttered.

" _You awakened a power that hasn't been seen in almost a century on this planet_ ," Mito smiled with Naruto raising a brow. " _You my dear child, are the first person since the fall of the First Hokage to use the Force._ "

"The what's it now?" Naruto questioned with Mito chuckling as she gestured with her hand for him to sit and without even realizing it, a chair had pulled up behind him. "Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Naruto questioned and Mito gave a knowing smirk as it kind of clicked for him. "Wait, is that the Force thing you are talking about."

" _Telekinesis, one of the abilities granted by the Force_ ," Mito answered with Naruto taking the seat. " _The Force is an energy that surrounds the entire universe. It surrounds, binds, and penetrates every living thing. The Force is powerful like chakra, but it is external instead of internal. Only those with a high midichlorian count are able to connect with it on a...spiritual level and use it as they will,_ " Mito explained, smiling that Naruto was paying rapt attention. " _And you, Naruto are the first in long time to use it._ "

"That sounds awesome and all spirit lady," Naruto started with Mito raising a brow. "But what does this have to do with helping me? Why am I here?" Naruto wondered truly with Mito humming, nodding in understanding.

" _The Force brought you to me Naruto. I have been waiting for a long time for this very moment_ ," Mito answered. " _The reason I still have not given myself completely to the Force just yet, is because I am to be your Master,"_ Mito went on, confusing Naruto a bit. " _You have a destiny Naruto. It is not set, there are many paths set before you that the Force has allowed me to foresee._ " Mito sighed softly. " _They are different every single time. But one thing is for sure, I am to train you, to pass down my knowledge to you, so you can pass it down to the next generation and so on._ "

"You want to teach me?" a nod was his answer. "Well, I'm flattered, I really am. But I'm supposed to have a trainer in another week. A jounin sensei! So I don't think…"

" _Ah yes_ ," Mito interrupted him with a nod. " _You speak of Kakashi Hatake. Well, let me save you the trouble Naruto-kun. Kakashi Hatake will not teach you much, he will be too concerned with the Uchiha child_ ," Mito shrugged and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Fucking Sasuke?! H-how do you know this?!"

" _I have foreseen it...in every vision I have concerning you. Kakashi Hatake will be no help to you now, later, yes. But within the next three years? It's not likely._ " Mito then thought about it and gave a shrug, " _But then again, nothing is truly set. I might be wrong,_ " Mito informed and Naruto gave a grumble. Mito waited patiently as Naruto thought it over, though as he did so she spoke. " _You wish for people to acknowledge you, yes_?" hearing her speak, gained his attention and he slowly nodded his head. " _You desire strength, praise, respect. I can help you Naruto-kun._ " Mito offered.

Naruto held her gaze as Mito went on, " _I spent years as a student, and I spent decades honing my power. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, White Magic, Black Magic…_ " Mito then snapped her fingers and more blue flames flickered on around the shrine showing Naruto just how many books and scrolls there actually was. " _And so much more. Placed on paper, waiting to be taught. Waiting to be passed down_ ," Mito smiled down at him as he looked amazed. " _You wish for strength? I can train you to have it. You wish for praise? I can help you receive it. You wish for respect? I can help you earn it. The fox that is sealed in your stomach? I can help you work with it and around it. The power of Uzumaki that runs through your veins? I can teach you to hone it. Besides a God, there is no one better suited to help you Naruto Uzumaki_ ," she then extended her hand. " _Take the first step of shaping your own destiny._ "

"I am so in!"

* * *

"Okay let's see, what next?"

Naruto was currently gazing down at his list of things to do as he walked almost aimlessly down the streets of Konoha in broad daylight. People ignored him, and he ignored them. He didn't have the patience to care anymore, his days of pulling pranks and acting like a fool were over! He had more important things to worry about then gaining their attention. Important things like understanding Mito's lessons and passing her tests.

It's been five days since he stumbled upon the Uzumaki shrine, and he hadn't left till several hours ago to get some sleep. That lady apparently wanted him to forget everything he knew about being a ninja, and everything that the academy taught him since he was eight years old. He figured it was impossible, but nope, she actually managed to do it. What did she call that technique? Force wipe?

Basically, after a few hours of meditation, she managed to hand pluck every single thing that the academy taught him and erase it from his memory. She then started from scratch, by sharing her knowledge with him. So basically she basically replaced his broken and misinformed understandings with her own complete, full concepts. Honestly, he knew _way_ more than he did before! He wondered why she just didn't do that with everything else she knew instead of taking the time to teach him. Her answer was, she didn't want to make his brain shut down from the overload of knowledge. Besides, what would work for her, probably wouldn't work for him. That's why it's called individuality. So in a day in a half, he had a nearly perfect understanding of chakra the theories of Ninjusu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu, and history.

The next day, Mito shared her knowledge on the concept of magic, or Spirit arts, with him. He learned that Magic was used powered by a spiritual energy that has no limit, Chi. Mito also shared her thoughts on that she felt the Spiritual Arts was simply the Force in a physical form, and that the Uzumaki Clan was well known for using Fuinjutsu, but also the Spirit Arts over Ninjutsu. So by the end of the second day, he had knowledge of the Spirit Arts.

The third day, Mito shared her knowledge of the Force with him. Just information though, as she wanted to actually work on his training rather than pass down her knowledge through a technique. Naruto understood it. So by the end of the third day, he knew about the different 'types' of the Force, such as the Living Force, Unifying Force, Cosmic Force and the Physical Force. But most importantly he learned about the Light Side of the Force, and the Dark Side of the Force. Once that lesson was over, the rest of the time and the next day he spent unconscious as it drained his energy.

But now was the fifth day, and Mito had been so kind enough to make him a list of what he would need to...change his life so to speak. The list included food both for nutrition and medical purposes, supplies, wardrobe, and weaponry. He had been shopping all day at all the high end stores, under a practically perfect henge even using his clones to help out with the shopping. Where did he get the money to pay for all this stuff? Mito gave it to him. He didn't know how she got it, where she got it, but he didn't really care and asked no questions. He just thanked her and went about his business. So his shopping has been pretty seamless so far, and it was almost over. All he had to do was head to a weapon shop and buy what he needed. That was shuriken, kunai, ninja wire, windmill shuriken, and a katana. He would also get some shinobi gear as well, then once he was done he could head back to Mito to continue training.

Naruto hummed to himself as he walked inside of the Hirugashi weapon shop. "Welcome to the Hirugashi weapon shop, if you need anything just ask," he heard a bored voice say from the counter and looked to see a teenage girl sitting at the counter flipping a magazine with a bored expression. She was quite pretty in Naruto's opinion, and he dug the twin buns on her head, kind of reminded him of Mito.

The blond then looked around the shop and frowned, noticing they had a lot of weapons. This was his first time in this store, so he wasn't exactly sure where to start looking. So he turned his head to the girl at the counter and walked up to her, "Um, Hi," Naruto called and she blinked looking up from her magazine.

"Hey...I know you!" the girl pointed out and Naruto raised a brow. "You're that blond kid who goes around pranking people! Naruto right?" She smirked and he scratched his cheek a bit. "Of course you are! Only kid I know with whiskers and gold hair. I'm TenTen, I graduated last year from the academy," she smiled.

"Oh cool! Nice to meet you Tenten!" Naruto greeted with a grin. "You're an active kunoichi and you work here, so you definitely can help me," and Tenten nodded her head, taking note of his list. "I've never been here and I've never bought weapons before, so I was wondering if you could help me pick out the best Shuriken, Kunai, Windmill shuriken and ninja wire you have," Naruto listed with Tenten blinking a bit.

"Wait, you want high grade weaponry?" she questioned with Naruto nodding his head. "Well we have some, we keep it in the back though. It's hella expensive though, are you sure? We got affordable weapons out on the floor, and nearly just as good as…"

"Nearly isn't good enough," Naruto shook his head. "I'll take the high grade please! I can afford it," Naruto grinned. Tenten raised a brow but gave a shrug.

"If you say so dude," Tenten muttered as she put away her magazine. "I'll be right back." Tenten then walked from the counter and headed to the back, passing Naruto as she did so. Naruto watched Tenten and blushed lightly as he took notice how toned yet developed she was. She seemed to be moderate in the chest region but she had a very nice sizeable ass that jiggled as she took a step. Naruto then blinked a bit as he realized this was the first time he noticed a girl besides Sakura! He wondered just why that was. Hm, something to think about at a later date he guessed.

"Alright," Tenten said as she came back out carry two decent sized cases and set them on the counter. She then opened them up revealing the contents inside and he paid close attention. Naruto had an impressed look as he gazed at the pitch black perfectly sharp projectiles. "These are our top notch kunai and shuriken,"

"What makes them top notch?" Tenten blinked as she looked at Naruto who glanced up to her. "What? I want to know what I'm buying. Money doesn't grow on trees ya know."

Tenten could only smirk, "I like you." Naruto gave a small sheepish chuckle while she cleared her throat. "So the blades are made out of different metal from regular blades. The metal is an actual chakra conductor,"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto wondered. "Don't kunai and shuriken already conduct chakra?"

"More like being forced," Tenten answered. "When regular kunai and shuriken take chakra it strains the metal and actually makes its use less effective. The chakra flow in the metal is rigid and tough," Tenten explained. "You're better off not running chakra through it."

"So these kunai make up those differences?"

"Definitely. Here," Tenten offered him a kunai. He took it and he hummed. "Feel the difference huh?" Naruto nodded. "The kunai and shuriken is lighter, however they are particularly sharp with each edge and point," Naruto inspected this as he slowly slide his finger against the edge of the kunai, leading to the point. Taking away his finger he saw a slight cut, which was cool because he barely applied any pressure. "Another thing that make these badboys so awesome is that the metal is also a chakra magnet so to speak."

"Chakra magnet?"

"Yup. Let's say you throw the kunai at an enemy ninja; there is a 89% chance it will hone in on the enemy chakra," Tenten informed with Naruto humming as he basically got the gist of her explanation. "Oh and though the kunai is lighter, the impact they have once used with chakra greatly outweighs a normal kunai."

"Top notch indeed," Naruto grinned as he set the kunai away. "How many comes in a set?"

"Two hundred kunai, four hundred shuriken, ten windmills," Tenten listed with Naruto humming to himself as he gave it thought. "Each set is fifty thousand ryo," she added the price with Naruto remaining silent, still in thought. "Interested or too rich for your blood?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I'll take four sets of each," Naruto stated calmly and Tenten's eyes widened. "Add it to my cart, I still have a bit of shopping to do," Naruto said as he looked at his list. "Oh I need to see your swords, and do you know if there is an actual armory somewhere in the village? I need to reinforce my clothes," Naruto muttered mostly to himself.

"I uh um…"

"Tenten close your mouth, you'll attract flies dear," they heard a voice speak and Naruto looked to see a pretty woman walk from the back wearing a blue chinese dress with dark red pants underneath. Naruto also took note of the bun she had in the back, two bangs framing the side of her pretty face. Honestly she simply looked like an older Tenten. Speaking of…

"Mom! Guess what!" Tenten turned to her mother excitedly and the girl's mother jumped a bit from her daughter's excitement. "This kid wants to buy four sets of the chakra projectiles," she pointed at Naruto and her mother smacked her hand. "Ow!"

"Don't point, it's rude dear," Her mother scolded lightly and Tenten gave a light grumble. She then turned to Naruto, "Is this true mister…"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto greeted shaking her hand and the woman smiled, upon hearing his name.

"Oh yes, I thought you looked familiar. You're the cute little boy whose been giving those gossipers and stuck ups such a hard time," the woman smiled with Naruto trying to keep his smile small. "I enjoy your work, I have a good laugh every time I hear about something new."

"Thank you, you're the first person whose praised my pranks. I really appreciate it Miss…"

"Miyabi," the woman bowed her head lightly. "I appreciate talent Naruto-chan. And I also appreciate those who can take interest in my own work," Miyabi smirked with Naruto nodding as he looked to the set of kunai.

"Yeah, Tenten was explaining to me exactly why they are high grade weapons. I'm surprised there are any stock," Naruto mentioned. "I would think that shinobi would be all over something like these," Naruto figured and Miyabi simply gave a light scoff.

"Yes, you would think. However people are cheap. They love the idea, however when the price is mentioned they flinch," Miyabi grumbled. "They don't believe in paying so much money for a weapon they are not going to keep." she explained with Naruto nodding in understanding. "I've had many people try to haggle and bargain down the price by half. It's quite annoying."

"So annoying, that we don't even keep it on the floor anymore," Tenten muttered.

"Well it sucks to be them," Naruto shrugged, both women looking at him with raised brows. "Shinobi die everyday because of many reasons. If I die, I wouldn't want it to because my tools weren't good enough," Naruto shook his head. "As I said, I'll take four sets, full price," Naruto smirked and Miyabi grinned, looking as if dollar signs became her eyes. "Now about those swords…"

"Right! I'll go get them for you!" Tenten ran off quickly, leaving Miyabi and Naruto alone. Miyabi gave a soft smile as she looked Naruto over, and gave a hum.

"So tell me Naruto-chan, why the interest?" she questioned and Naruto glanced to her with a curious brow. "I heard through the grapevine you graduated, congratulations," Miyabi praised, Naruto thanking her with a nod and smile. "But usually when graduated genin come to the shop it's to stock up or even pick up an art of sorts. You went after high grade weaponry, swords and from what I hear reinforced armor? Sounds like your preparing for a tough battle,"

"Hm, nothing like that," Naruto shook his head. "I'm just trying to be the shinobi that everyone else isn't," Naruto shrugged with Miyabi now looking at him curiously.

"The best."

* * *

 **Alright so I decided to re-write the story way early before it got to into it. I feel with this one, I can continue on since I feel I placed things in the right places ya know?**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You're going to be late for your team meeting _,_ "

"They made me wait three months," Naruto grumbled lowly as he was focused on the book he was reading. "They can wait a few minutes," Mito simply gave a soft chuckle at her apprentice, then smiled softly. He was referring to the fact that the day of team placements, it was announced that the Daimyo had been attacked and requested Konoha's top shinobi to protect and eliminate the threat. This meant that most of the new teams of jounin sensei's weren't around, and it would be an estimated three months to ensure the Daimyo's safety.

While he may be grumbling about it now, Naruto was absolutely thrilled when he heard the news. Simply because it gave him much more time to train with Mito, which she found flattering. So five days a week for the past two months Mito overlooked Naruto's training…

* * *

 _"A calm and focused mind can get you very far, Naruto-kun."_

 _Naruto nodded his head as he sat across from his Master in a meditative pose. He was currently in training robes, which was simply navy blue pants, and grey short sleeved robes with a black sash tied around his waist. "Having a calm mind will allow you to stay relaxed in even the most dire situations. If your are flustered or seeing red, the chances of you making a proper well thought out decision is lessened considerably," Mito explained to him. "Having a calm mind will help you as a shinobi, and being one with the Force."_

 _"I understand," Naruto voiced. While he didn't want to be a tool for any village, especially Konoha, he could see the benefit of having skills outside of the Force. And since Mito was considered the best Kunoichi of her time, he was sure there was a lot of things on the shinobi aspect he could learn from her. "What will I be learning that concerns my mind?"_

 _"Well, the first step is to clear your mind of all things," Mito instructed as she took a deep breath and Naruto followed in suit, closing his eyes while she watched him. "We will learn how to use the Force before chakra. Simply because I am the only active user who has knowledge of the force. Everyone else passes it off as psychic abilities and being blessed by god," Mito rolled her eyes._

 _"So in a world full of chakra users, I will be stronger because of my use of the force?"_

 _"Exactly," Mito smiled. "But not only that due to your natural reserves due to your lineage and the Kyuubi, your chakra reserves are larger than even Sarutobi's. Training them properly will make you even stronger," Mito informed with Naruto nodding in understanding, though he gained a slightly confused and wondering expression. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"_

 _"What do I do about Kyuubi Master?" he asked, knowing that the biju couldn't be ignored. Mito gave a small smile as she thought of the nine tails and shook her head._

 _"Nothing for now dear, we will cross that bridge when it's time," Mito answered and he gave a nod. "For now, remove all thoughts from your mind," she instructed. "Think of nothing as you do this while expanding your senses outward," Mito went on and noticed Naruto's face scrunch up a bit. "Do not fight it, embrace it," she advised and he relaxed a bit. "Hear it's call, and focus on the whispers that echo throughout the Force, waiting to be heard,"_

 _Naruto took another deep breath as he focused his mind, and soon enough he began to hear the force whispering to him. He could hear it, so many voices of so many people. It wasn't just Konoha, but those outside as well. It was incredible, amazing even. He began to focus slightly more and he frowned as he heard the words a bit more clearer. There were many within konoha that thought ill of him,_

 _He soon pushed them aside, ignoring the threats and wishes of pain they wished to inflict. After hearing more voices that didn't concern much of him, he moved outward and was able to pick up the voice of a boy. He seemed tormented, frightened from what he could hear. However he could feel a dark entity inside that screamed for blood, as he could 'see' the twisted spirit tied to the boy._

 _'He's like me,' Naruto concluded before he heard a strange voice, it was not his or Mito's. It in fact broke his concentration as jumped a bit on shock. "What the hell?" he demanded to himself and laid eyes on Mito who looked a bit concerned._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Um..." Naruto scratched his head as he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I think I might have heard Kyuubi," Naruto relayed. Mito hummed to herself, in thought. She nodded her head and supplied a reassuring smile._

 _"That is to be expected hun. Since Kyuubi is connected to you, it is able to feel what you can when it comes to the Force," Mito informed. "However it can't turn it against you due to the seal, which is used as a medium to create a balance. It will be a bit tricky if not dangerous, but I'm sure you will trust your instincts enough to know when to back off if things get too dangerous,"_

 _Naruto bowed his head as he took a deep breath. "If you encounter Kyuubi again, show no fear. Be mindful of facing it and do not bend to it's demands no matter how tempting it may be," Mito warned. "But most importantly, be respectful. Just like you, the Kyuubi had no say in the matter of it's sealing. Antagonizing it will not be the best idea,"_

 _"Yes Master," Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and did his best to focus and clear his mind, to embrace the force. However instead of diving deep into the force, he found himself in a dark place that had water high enough to his ankles. It felt weird honestly, considering he wasn't wearing shoes right now._

 _" **So you've come at last,** " the familiar deep voice growled at him from behind. Turning around, he came to see the sight of the monstrous Nine tailed fox behind bars, laying on his forearms. It's large crimson red eyes glared at him almost lazily, and curiously. Naruto said nothing as he was too busy trying to digest what he was seeing. So the fox used this time to speak, " **You came here while doing your meditation with the Force. However I am the main reason I brought you here brat, I want strike up a deal,** "_

 _"Eh?"_

 _" **You heard me brat** ," Kyuubi growled lightly in annoyance. " **I can sense your anger, your hate and it interests me. It's directed towards that idiot Hokage and the pathetic village called Konoha** ," it stated with Naruto narrowing his eyes. " **We hate the same things. I say instead of playing a silly meaningless game of tug a war, we work together. It would get things done much faster,** "_

 _"Why would you want to work with me? Aren't you supposed to hate me?"_

 _" **Yes, I am...if I was really fucking grumpy. However upon knowing that you have teamed up with that woman, Mito, I am more inclined to work along side you. She is the only one human that understands me, which I respect her for,** " Kyuubi said honestly._

 _Naruto simply gazed at the biju who gazed back. "What kind of deal?" he finally asked earning a small smirk from the fox._

 _" **There is a time limit of sorts on this damn seal. It's slowly draining my power and integrating it with your own. When the time runs out, I will cease to exist** ," Kyuubi informed dryly with Naruto blinking. " **Whether my theory is correct or not, it's not something I feel like waiting around for to find out.** "_

 _"So you want me to free you?"_

 _" **Yes.** "_

 _"No,"_

 _" **Damn brat, will you let me finish?** " Kyuubi grumbled and Naruto raised a brow. " **Ripping off the seal won't work, there is a defense mechanism in place in case that happens. The only way for me to be free is through the use of fuinjutsu to counter against the seal, as well as gaining a physical form. Due to this method, I will most likely lose a good chunk of my power to you,** "_

 _"You don't sound thrilled,"_

 _" **Compared to the other options I have? I'm leaping in joy** ," Kyuubi responded dryly. " **Now, the benefit for me is freedom. The benefit you get is just as good as far as I'm concerned** ," The biju said and Naruto raised a brow._

 _"I'm listening."_

 _" **Good. Basically I give you a major power up, in a way you won't even be considered human. Your senses will be tripled, your reserves doubled, and other perks that will help you be a badass,** " Kyuubi informed. " **When I'm freed, I will still be tied to you. The power I gave you, I will get back eventually, but in the meantime I will be like a damn servant to you until such time I am truly free from the seal.** "_

 _"Is there a deadline?" Naruto wondered as he digested all this information and wished to speak with Mito before making a decision. Kyuubi gave a nod of it's head in response telling him three years when the moon turns red. "I see. Well before I make any decision, I will think about it. It was interesting talking with you, Kyuubi," Naruto said as he began to leave. The biju gazed after him, watching him leave. Once he was gone, it closed it's eyes. Simply waiting for the kid's eventual return._

 _After all, there was no way Mito would pass this chance up._

* * *

 _"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you just mastered the Tree walking exercise."_

 _Naruto gave a slightly tired nod with a pant as he stood before his master. It's been about two weeks or so since his training started and Mito has told him he's coming along very well. Once he had got used to meditating and becoming one with the force, the 'real' training began._

 _During his first week, he had sat still for a good six hours or so, meditating by spending the time immersed in the Force. At the end of those six hours, he managed to unconsciously levitate. Mito was very impressed, so from then on, she trained him to the point it became almost instinct. While she did that, she had taught him about chi in a way he would understand, and it seemed it worked because not even three days later he was already getting the hang of chi control exercises while also learning a few basic spells._

 _To help with his physical conditioning, she taught Naruto about cooking, proper dieting and the use of certain ingredients. Within no time all the meals he cooked for himself were healthy and balanced, with the different soldier pills he created aiding the process. He had enough meat, vegetables, fruit, sweets and the occasional ramen he loved so much. In his journey of cooking he had even managed to get his friend Ayame to help out, which strengthened their friendship from what she could see._

 _Now that he had mastered the Tree walking exercise it was time to move on to another shinobi lesson. Upon sitting down across from each other, Mito began speaking. "It's time to review ninjutsu theory," Naruto nodded his head as she raised a brow, "Tell me what are the five main chakra natures that your chakra can have an affinity to."_

 _"Fire, earth, water, lightning and wind," Naruto answered with Mito nodding her head with a small smile._

 _"That's right. Fire is an offensive element; earth is mainly defensive but can be offensive as well. Water is a balanced element with both offensive and defensive techniques, while wind and lightning are primarily offensive as well though wind can be used as a defense in certain situations,"_

 _Naruto gave a nod of understanding, though he wondered what element his chakra was aligned with. Mito took out a piece of paper and he raised a brow. "This is chakra paper. With this you will be able to learn what element your chakra is aligned with. Fire will burn, water will cause it to soak, wind will split it, earth will crumble it, and lightning will crumple," Mito explained._

 _She handed it to Naruto and he channeled charka into it. He watched with interest as the paper was sliced cleanly in half while also crumpling up and burning. "Seems you have an affinity for Fire, Wind and Lightning, hm...expected, actually," Mito muttered to herself but Naruto didn't question her. Mito gave him a smile, which he blushed lightly at._

 _"It seems we have a lot of work head of us, ne?"_

* * *

 _Mito stood not too far away from Naruto as she watched him train with a katana._

 _With her guiding him, he was able to get a rather good grasp on the beginning mechanics of Iaijutsu sword style. Naruto had an impressive level of strength, but she felt that his speed is his best physical quality for the moment. So she needed to focus on precision._

 _And by doing that she worked on a style with him earlier, with his strength benefiting the speed of the style while the precision has him focus on weak points and openings. They had started the training with the logs, having him aim for where he believed the weakest spots were. It helped that each log had their own brittle area and it went without saying they were all in different spots. Mito was impressed that he was unconsciously calling on the force to help guide him, which was good as it made training go more smoothly._

 _She was also teaching him that everything has a weakness. So striking hard and fast at those weak points would end fights more deliberately. Anyone could end a fight, even those without a weapon. However those most trained or sometimes the luckiest can end it in a moment._

 _Now, the Iaijutsu depended on speed, precision and total focus. She had demonstrated cutting down a large bed of grass with a single swing and they fell as soon as she sheathed her sword. So his first task was the Quick Draw, which was a fundamental point of the style. The faster the draw, the better so long as he didn't needlessly sacrifice the precision and focus on his cut._

 _It's only been a full month since his training started and his jutsu repertoire hadn't increased. But his skill in the jutsu he did know had improved with the help of his clones. She made sure to teach him some strategy and tactics, as she learned he was a natural of unorthodox on the fly methods, similar to his mother. His force training was the biggest success right now. After he got a good grasp on insight with the force, he moved to using it move and manipulate objects consciously._

 _Naruto held his sword complete with a sheathe, holding it firmly in his left hand while his right arm hung at his side. His eyes were closed and he was calm, steadying his breathing before he went through the stances of combination he and Mito worked on. First he took a step foward and swung the sheathe of his sword upward in front of him, imagining it striking his would be opponent. Then he swung downward, taking another step forward and lowering his form slightly before he quickly drew his sword with his right hand, repeating the first two strikes in quick succession with equally quick steps. He ended the combo as he spun, bringing himself around in a 360 degree motion and slashing downward with a fierce downward backhand slash._

 _Calmly, he sheathed the sword and released a breath and opened his eyes. Mito could see he was mentally critiquing his own technique by his expression and spoke up, "You were calm and focused, but you didn't put a lot of force into the attack. Try it again, but don't think, act." Naruto nodded his head and assumed the stance before he went through the motions of his combo once more._

 _Mito smiled lightly as his dedication._

* * *

"You've grown quite a bit, young one."

Naruto paused in his reading and looked up to his master who was giving him a proud smile. He simply nodded in agreement, he has learned alot in these two months. Mito took even more time in teaching him Fuinjutsu, which much to her joy he was rather skilled at. He soaked everything up and was still growing as a Fuinjutsu user. Naruto had experience under his belt and could probably outdo any jounin in the village when it came to Fuinjutsu. Hell he was even learning to make his own seals that could benefit him. Right now he was working on a limiter seal that would limit his strength to a certain percentage, but it could easily be removed. Plus, he wanted to make sure his strength would increase if he trained with the limiter on.

Naruto had created many other seals, but none on such a level as the one he was working on. He constantly worked on his calligraphy, making sure the speed of his strokes were not only fast but ended with the seal being correct. It also helped that Mito gave him daily assignments for training, whether it be deciphering a seal or creating one.

Mito also worked on his Taijutsu, abolishing what he knew of the academy style. She taught him the basic forms of other styles that fit him, and he seemed to take really well to the Gouken style, but was expertly well using the Uzuken style. Mito started him on using his chakra actively and stabilizing it by doing exercises. In fact the blond had completed many exercises that the academy students wouldn't learn until they were about Chunin or maybe even Jounin.

To help train his elemental affinity, Mito taught him how to focus on rotating his chakra, essentially teaching him the Rasengan. She then instructed him on cutting a leaf between his palms, while it was difficult at first, he got the hang of it. With the help of his clones he was able to cut it in half after three weeks.

Since then, she focused on perfecting his chakra control while also drilling basic jutsu into his head. She also taught him how to utilize his most powerful jutsu, having him get used to it. Fortunately it's been working in his favor.

Taijutsu was drilled into the kid's head, going over patterns hundreds if not thousands of times without mistakes. And since the boy was no longer in the academy to actually interact and work with other students, she needed to teach him teamwork skills. This involved the kage bushin as his partners; making him work with two clones and groups of three clones as opposing teams, having them maintain a henge to distinguish each one. This exercise allowed Naruto to experience every position in the formations practiced which were fairly standard.

In addition to this training, Mito taught Naruto the two of the basic academy jutsu to near perfection and a third jutsu to substitute the bushin no jutsu. These three jutsu were Henge, Kawarimi and shunshin. While Naruto knew of the henge before hand, it was rather unstable and weak. But after drilling it into his head, the boy was able to get exactly every single last detail and hold it for a good two hours…near perfection.

However, he did have trouble with learning the other two jutsu, which was understandable. But for some reason, it was the Kawarimi that he had trouble with. But with patience and guidance, Naruto was able to learn it. Now he can substitute with no problem in mid battle.

His Kenjutsu was his best skill, most likely due to the fact Kenjutsu was in his blood and Mito was considered the best Kenjutsu specialist of all time with Kushina right behind her. Mito taught him just about everything she knew At first the training was slow and boring, but Naruto understood the principles behind it. Not before long he was actually sparring with Mito who managed to take possession of his clone and henge into her form, who would instruct him while they sparred, fixing his stances, showing him different ways of attacks. He learned that with Kenjustu, it wasn't the sword that made the art dangerous…it was the wielder.

Mito told him that every Kenjutsu artist that was serious about the art…needed a drive. A nindo of sorts. And she didn't mean, "Wanting to be the best…" everyone wanted to be the best. No, this drive was personal to the artist…and once they had that drive, they would get stronger. And from an early start, Naruto had found his drive…or maybe he had always had it. His drive…was to keep his promises. Because what was a man without his word? And Naruto wanted to be seen as someone that kept his word all the time.

Mito had gone out of her way to teach him several styles of sword combat that were...not from this world. And as a result Naruto had taken the aggressive form of Ataru, the defensive form of Soresu, the counter form of Makashi, and the ferocity assured form of Juyo, combining them into one seemingly perfect precise form.

He also didn't just learn combat skills, but tactics, warfare, psychology and how to channel the force to improve. Sit-ups, push-ups, squats, running, pull-ups, more Taijutsu, muscles, and speed were all done. All day long the sounds of physical exertion and puffs of smoke could be heard from the clearing. Then the breaks would be for lunch or even dinner before Mito would have him meditate to calm his mind.

Mito was also glad to say that Naruto loved to meditate just as much as she did. She had discovered that Naruto was cleansing himself, probably without even realizing it. He was cleansing and strengthening his inner body with the nature energy. Not chakra, but energy. Not only that, but to Mito it seemed as if…there was another presence when Naruto meditated…it made her smile. Whenever she gazed at Naruto as the boy meditated, it seemed as if the boy was growing stronger…in a more spiritual sense rather than a physical one. He was growing stronger with the Force.

She also began working on his senses. First she took away his eyesight to improve his hearing, then made him smell an assortment of different things to build up his sense of smell. Though it was hard, she also worked on his eye sight, which in turn also helped his reflexes. But mostly, she taught him how to use the force to aid him, and that his eyes were a limiter and to trust in the force.

Naruto also became very adept in his use of the force, which was demonstrated by the telekinesis he showed, something that Mito considered a great skill. For a month or so, Naruto had delved into his studies of force techniques, then the next month he focused on putting them into use to make sure he could use them almost subconsciously, meaning with zero effort.

Mito also made sure to drill into Naruto's head that the force was a great tool, and he needed to use that tool if he ever wanted to have some advantage in battle. Mito had to crush Naruto's beliefs in that the force was simply there to be used when there was a need; and taught him there was always a need for the force, especially when in battle that dictated whether you lived or died. It didn't take long for Naruto to understand this, which she was glad for.

She was caught by surprise one day when she stumbled upon Naruto meditating. He was fully submersed in his meditation, and could _feel_ him within the force, and could _feel_ the dark side of the force flowing throughout Naruto. After that, Mito noticed how he seemed a bit different. When she met him, he was calm, quiet, observant; but since then he's been far more outspoken, and hyperactive. Not to mention he tended to express somewhat dark thoughts, which showed in his training.

The boy had become very aggressive, however unlike the first time where when he used that aggression his technique was sloppy and unrefined, it was the complete opposite. Naruto remained focused, and had very good control over his anger, allowing it to give him power.

But despite this, Mito was rather proud. She had come across various people who completely sided with the Dark side, all of them were rather Uchiha like. Brooding, arrogant, mean and just unpleasant to be around. But Naruto had managed to side with the Dark side, and other than a few changes, he was pretty much the same.

When she asked him about it he said, " _Why get all this power and what not siding with it, if you feel like hating everything in the process?_ " It made sense to her, perfect sense in fact. Why? Because she felt the same way. But she was surprised that he also had her to thank, and even proclaimed how he loved her. This of course made her giving him a loving hug in return, saying how she loved him as well.

His training had come along better than she expected, but it was far from over. There were still many things she wished to teach him, but it didn't change the feeling of pride she had when it concerned the young blond. Now, he would step out into the outside world as a shinobi to test and sharpen all the skills he has learned in the past three months. Then once she felt he was ready, they would take the next step in his training.

"I guess, I should get going," Naruto sighed as he closed his book then stood with a stretch. He scratched his cheek a bit before grumbling quietly. "Sasuke and Sakura huh? Great," Naruto muttered as he continued to flex to get his blood flowing. "I'll be back soon," Naruto said as he headed out of the temple.

"Naruto-kun," Mito called and he stopped turning his head to her ghostly apparation. She smiled at him, the amount of pride she had for him shining in her eyes. "May the Force be with you," she bid, bowing her head a bit.

"Thank you, Master," he returned, bowing his own head. Then he left the temple and Mito smiled softly before closing her eyes.

"I know you will do great."

* * *

' _How...odd._ '

This thought came from Kakashi as he watched the the three genin come up to the roof top one by one. First was the blond one, Naruto Uzumaki. Then it was the pink haired one, Sakura Haruno.

The girl's hair was tied into a single braid that fell against her mid back, though she had hime style bangs. The girl wore a skin tight red tank top with a slightly high neck collar that was only high in the back while in the front it dipped a bit showing a bit of cleavage. The tank top also stopped a bit before her belly button showing off her curves and some of her toned stomach.  
For her bottoms, the girl wore black skin tight spandex pants that looked like they were a second skin. A red Uzumaki swirl was seen on her right lower thigh. She also wore shin protector open toed boots that stopped a bit under her knees.

Sakura also wore pink elbow protectors and black gloves. Around her waist were two pink Kunai holsters, one on each side that was almost like a belt. She nodded to Kakashi before noticing Naruto, a small smile crossing her features.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." She greeted. Naruto glanced to her, and seemed a bit surprised by her appearance and the way she greeted him. Kakashi could obviously see the conflict in the boy's eyes as he studied her and seemed to debate how he should respond to her. So he settled with an awkward,

"Ohayo, Sakura." he returned as she sat beside him, this seemed to surprise Naruto even more. Kakashi's attention however was then given to the second person who followed Sakura out of the hallway, the last Uchiha avenger, Sasuke Uchiha.

The boy was garbed in a dark bluish grayish short sleeved shirt that also seemed to be some kind of cloak as well, considering when it came to his waist; it opened up, forming some kind of cape that stopped at the back of his knees. He also wore black Shinobi pants and sandals, white taped tied around his ankles. The teen noticed both Sakura and Naruto and remained silent as he sat next to Sakura, who was now in the middle.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted with a small smile as well. Sasuke just gave the Uchiha grunt with a nod, his eyes focused on Kakashi who was now a blinking mess. He then thought of something strange.

He never came in the room to tell them he was present, so how did they figure out where he was and when to show up? If Kakashi focused hard enough, he would be able to tell that these three genin were not the level they should be.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno gazed at Kakashi Hatake with eyes filled with varying curiosity. Naruto seemed to be simply studying the man while Sasuke was sizing him up and Sakura was wondering what his face looked like under the mask. Kakashi on the other hand, eyed the three genin himself, noting two out of three did not exactly fit the profiles he was given.

He found it intriguing that Naruto Uzumaki seemed to be the only one that did not fit the description he was given three months ago. Appearance wise and attitude wise. The blond seemed to be a little bit taller than his profile claimed, not to mention he seemed more physically conditioned and fit. As for his choice of attire, it was orange but not the orange attire he was known for. The teen had switched his neon orange tracksuit for short sleeved hooded orange robes with a black undershirt, a white sash, black pants and black shin high boots. Wrapped around his wrists to his elbow were white bandages. His headband had a black cloth and was tied to his forehead though his spiked bangs covered it a bit, his golden hair almost sitting on his shoulders. The calm collected expression was not expected either.

"Well how about we introduce ourselves, our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, goals, hopes, you know, things like that." Kakashi shrugged. The three remained silent, and it seemed no one was going to volunteer so, Kakashi pointed at Sakura. "You, pinky, you go first."

Sakura huffed at the name before she spoke, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like spending time with my mother, training, and learning new things. I dislike bullies, criminals, and lazy people. My hobbies are cooking, reading and training. My dream is to have my own loving family and live with my true love for a long time. My goal is to show the little girls who think being a Shinobi is a game is no such thing, and to become one of the strongest. My hopes are that this team works out well and becomes family to each other." Sakura finished, with a kind smile.

"Okay next," Kakashi muttered, "You, the brooding one." he pointed to Sasuke who didn't respond at first.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes, besides training. I dislike a lot of things; my brother is one of those things. I have no dreams, but I do have goals, which are to restore my clan with a woman I consider strong and kill Itachi Uchiha. My hopes are I learn as much as I can from this team." Sasuke stated with a small smirk. Kakashi once again gave a nod, surprised that the boy really wasn't as hung up on killing Itachi like he thought. Or maybe he was? Too soon to tell.

The Jounin then looked at Naruto who just nodded to Kakashi, indicating for him to go first. Surprised, yet confused by this, he went anyway. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, don't really concern you, as well as my dislikes. Dreams? Don't have any. Goals? Never really thought about them. Hopes? Well I hope that this team won't be as useless as I think it will be." Kakashi eye smiled. The three genin didn't show any reaction to Kakashi's insult, or the fact he only said his name. But inside, they're eye brows were twitching in annoyance.

"Well then, if you won't have the courtesy to at least introduce yourself like the rest of us, I see no reason to do the same. However, as you all know, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes, dislikes, dreams, hopes and goals don't concern you," Naruto shrugged with his usual calm expression.

Kakashi frowned, not expecting Naruto to be so…smart? He guessed the word was? However, his frowned deepened when he realized that he just missed a great opportunity to at least learn about the boy and have something to go on to form a bond, if they pass that is.

"Alright, since introductions are over, let me tell you about the test you will be taking tomorrow. This test will tell me if you are good enough to become genin. Out of the graduates of your class, only nine of you will move on and become genin, while the others fail. This test has a 66% chance of you failing, while 33% is for you to pass." Kakashi chuckled.

"And the other 1%?" Sakura asked with her eyes slightly narrowed. Kakashi raised a brow at the question, most genin just forget about the one percent. He glanced at the two boys beside her to see that Sasuke was still focused and Naruto was looking towards the clouds with a far off look, most likely not paying attention.

"The last one percent is the Hokage's decision." Naruto answered the girl, causing the three to look at him in surprise. Naruto didn't respond to the looks he knew he was receiving and continued. "While Kakashi is to be our Jounin sensei, and has say of if we pass or not, he is not the Hokage who has control over all Konoha Shinobi. While Kakashi may fail us, the Hokage who would be most likely watching, or hears the report Kakashi has given him, it will be up to him to decide if he will pass us and force Kakashi to teach us, or not. The same is vice versa if we do pass." Naruto shrugged.

Both Sakura and Sasuke frowned at this, while Kakashi was merely surprised. The two genin didn't like the fact that the Hokage did hold so much power over their Shinobi career. They had goals to fulfill; they can't do so if the Hokage holds them back for some reason. This meant that they would need to show their best, and the fruits of their individual training.

Kakashi who was still surprised at the fact that Naruto was able to answer Sakura's question 100% correct, wasn't able to understand how this boy was not Rookie of the year. He was most likely sure Sasuke would have answered since he didn't know.  
Seems like he would need to speak to the Hokage and Iruka about Naruto, to see what was up with the boy.

"Well Naruto is completely right about the one percent. But don't worry, it's rare for Hokage-sama to make a decision like that, only doing about two times during his reign, and that was during war times." Kakashi stated with an eye raised a brow at this, and Kakashi understood his silent question. "Well the first time was Jiraiya-sama's team, which hailed the late Yondaime Hokage, the late Mikoto Uchiha, and Chorui Akamichi. Jiraiya-sama failed the team since they didn't really work well together, each of them doing their own thing. But Hokage-sama passed them anyway." Kakashi answered.

"The second team was Kushina Uzumaki's genin team. That consisted of Yugo Uzuki, Hisabi Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha. Kushina-sama failed the team due to Hisabi's strong dislike and rivalry with Itachi, and Yugo's uncaring attitude to both of them. Itachi was the only sane one there, but Kushina-sama passed them, seeing talent in Itachi and Yugo. Though Hokage-sama failed Hisabi, and let Yugo and Itachi become apprenticed under Kushina-sama." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke gave a small frown at the information of his brother, while Naruto raised a brow at the name of Kushina Uzumaki. It wasn't the name that really concerned except for the Uzumaki, no; it was the woman who owned the name. She sounded familiar, yet unknown to him at the same time. He would have to see what information he could pick up on her later, maybe Mito had some information.

Sakura was silent at this new information. She glanced at her teammates before focusing back on Kakashi, who noticed the forlorn look in her eyes when she looked at Naruto, but kept silent.  
"Alright, enough of story time. I want you three to meet me at training ground 7 at 5 a.m. Bring whatever you need, whether it be kunai, shuriken," Kakashi listed off with a wave of his hand. "Whatever, bring what you need to kill me, as you may be able to use it. Oh I suggest you don't eat breakfast, you'll just puke it up." Kakashi eye smiled before leaving in a puff of smoke. Once he was gone, Naruto scoffed in response.

"Like I'm not going to eat" The blonde muttered to himself as he stood up and began to walk away but stopped once he was called. Looking over his shoulder, he gave his attention to Sakura, who was the one who called him.

"Ano, Naruto-kun. I was wondering you if you wouldn't mind telling me about your likes and such. While I do understand your point with Kakashi, I don't think it's exactly fair towards us, who are interested, ya know?" Sakura reasoned with Naruto gazing at her thoroughly, studying her. This was really weird for him, three months ago, Sakura wouldn't have never looked his way let alone add such an affectionate suffix. But then again, three months ago, Sakura wasn't as mature and hot as she is now. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had done some growing up since graduating.

"Alright, I see your point." Naruto smirked as he glanced at the Uchiha who quickly looked away, but stood in the same spot. Sakura smiled with a nod. "Well, I like ramen, learning interesting things, training, and meditating. I also like my katana, and using it whenever I can. I dislike traitors, lazy people, and those whose purpose is living or serving others that don't deserve it. My dream is to one day have my own family, which I've never had as a kid. My goals are to become a leader of something, something positive at least, and to be one of the greatest and strongest." Naruto answered with a small smile.

Sakura nodded with a smile of her own, while Sasuke just gave a small smirk. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun. I am happy to at least know something about my teammates." Sakura stated with Naruto giving a small nod as he turned away.

"I'll see you two tomorrow morning." Naruto waved as he left with a gust of wind. Sakura smiled before leaving herself, followed by Sasuke.

* * *

It's been about two hours since Kakashi meeting with the genin and was now in front of the Hokage's door. Knocking on the door, he heard an enter and did so. He was surprised to see Naruto standing in front of the Hokage's desk. The blonde looked back at him with an impassive look, but his eye brow was raised. "Kakashi, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked. Kakashi looked back at the Sandaime with an answer.

"I needed to speak to you." Kakashi stated. Hiruzen raised a brow before glancing at Naruto then Kakashi. Hiruzen nodded and looked back at Naruto.

"I hope I answered your questions, Naruto." Hiruzen stated. Naruto gave a small nod before turning around and walking out, closing the door as he did so.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked the Hokage. Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temples.  
"It seems Naruto is starting to catch on to who he is. While I have no problems with that, it's too fast for my liking. I need to be able to run damage control in case he blows up at this information." The Hokage muttered.

"What did he ask?" Kakashi wondered. Hiruzen turned around in his chair, to face the window.

"He asked me who Kushina Uzumaki was. I told him that she was one of Konoha's greatest Kenjutsu masters, and was the wife of the Yondaime Hokage." Sarutobi answered. Kakashi blinked before he sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"That may have been my fault, Hokage-sama. Earlier I told him and his teammates about the two teams that you allowed to pass and fail. How much do you think he knows?" Kakashi wondered.

"That's what I'm worried about. I don't know how much he knows. He is painfully aware of Kyuubi, while I am guessing he knows about his clan. For how long he has known, I have no clue. But he stopped referring to me as Jiji and I can feel the distance between us." The Sandaime sighed.

"I see. I came here to ask you what I should do about team 7. The three are not what I expected, at all." Kakashi stated with a serious gaze. Hiruzen turned around and raised a brow, telling him to explain. "While Sasuke is the one who changed the least, I think, the other two are totally different. It seems Sasuke isn't so hung up on killing Itachi, but it's too soon for me to tell. Sakura seems as if she wants this team to pass, she is not only friendly to Sasuke, but Naruto as well. I did not expect that. Plus it looks like as if she trains regularly as well, which is surprising to me." Kakashi spoke.

"And Naruto, I expected a loud mouth ignorant brat, who kept shouting he wanted to be Hokage. But he was the complete opposite. He gives off an uncaring air about him, almost as if the world can burn down to ashes in front of him, and wouldn't lift a finger to help it. That's what has me unnerved a bit." Kakashi admitted with Hiruzen humming quietly to himself, as he too could see the obvious change in Naruto's behavior, though he had been keeping an eye on the boy the last three months and it's been gradual. But still, there was this unknown air to him.

"I see. I don't know what you should do Kakashi, as their abilities are unknown to me, especially Naruto's. I will focus on your test tomorrow, and I will make my decision from what I see." Hiruzen stated.

Kakashi nodded before bowing and leaving to catch up on his reading.

* * *

"The Force betrays your thoughts young one,"

Naruto opened his eyes from his meditation as he gazed at Mito who gazed at him curiously. "What is bothering you, Naruto-kun?" she wondered with Naruto humming to himself before he spoke, almost quietly.

"Today was not...what I expected," he answered slowly. "For starters, Sakura was way too...different the last time I saw her," Naruto brought up. "The Force it swirls around her differently than it does Sasuke or even Kakashi, or anybody for that matter. It's almost as if…" Naruto didn't finish his thoughts as he simply shook his head. "Maybe I'm reading into this too much, and Sakura simply decided to take her training seriously similar to me these past three months."

"Possibly," Mito nodded with Naruto rubbing his chin in thought. "You should be mindful of her from now on Naruto. There seems to be more to her than what meets the eye," Mito shrugged as she focused a bit more on him. "But I sense that your troubles have nothing to do with Sakura Haruno," Mito brought up and Naruto glanced at her before he sighed.

"Earlier today, Kakashi mentioned a name that caught my attention. Kushina Uzumaki," he said with Mito's eyes softening slightly as a frown tugged at her lips a bit. "I wasn't aware of such a person. So I decided to talk to Sarutobi, I asked him what he knew of Kushina Uzumaki and if she and I had any connection, besides our clan names," Naruto muttered. "He told me that she was the wife of the Yondaime Hokage, but he also said that she and I have no connection. He lied straight to my face, as he has done in the past," Naruto growled before he took a deep breath. He then looked to Mito with curious eyes, studying her as she gazed at the ground. "Mito,"

"Hm?" she responded softly, looking up to his eyes to see the curious expression on his face, but the longing in his eyes. He desired clarification, he desired answers that were constantly denied to him. He desired the truth. How could she be the one to refuse him like so few he has trusted?

"Who are my parents?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kakashi appeared at training ground 7 in a puff of smoke with an eye smile and excuse to why he was late ready. But once he didn't hear the shout of 'you're late' he opened his eye to see what was going on.

Naruto was sitting against the three stumps with his eyes closed, sitting in a meditative position. Not too far away from Naruto, was Sakura, sitting on a branch reading a book, what she was reading was a mystery to him. Looking around once more, Kakashi spotted Sasuke who was doing a set of pushups. Sakura noticed the perplexed Kakashi and closed her book shut before hopping down from the tree. "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura greeted with a smile. Kakashi blinked before looking at his female student with a confused look.

"Um, Ohayo. What's going on?" Kakashi asked. Naruto kept his calm expression and his eyes shut as he answered Kakashi in a somewhat dry tone.

"You have quite the reputation of being late," Naruto muttered with Kakashi blinking. "Instead of wasting our time waiting longer than what we would have liked, we did our own thing," Naruto said. After a moment he opened his eyes and stood, "It's a good thing Sakura warned us about your tardiness beforehand," Naruto smirked lightly. "I don't like wasting time, Kakashi."

Seeing the irritable look in Naruto's eye he simply nodded slowly as the other two stood beside their teammate. "Noted." Kakashi then fished into his pocket and pulled out two bells. "Your mission today is to retrieve these two bells before noon. If you don't have them, before then, you get no lunch," Kakashi eye smiled, expecting to hear grumbling stomachs but all he received were varying expressions of blank. Neither of them seemed fazed in the least which he found a bit...disturbing. "Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get a bell, understand?"

The three nodded, ready to start the test. Kakashi glanced at each of them to see they were ready. Once he made sure they were, he let them begin. Now the Jounin expected all of them to go into hiding, but imagine his surprise when Naruto and Sasuke charge at him while Sakura stands behind, watching him. The Jounin sighed as he blocked Sasuke's punch, and ducked under Naruto's kick.

With his other hand he grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and threw him around to hit Naruto, but the blonde was already in front of Kakashi, delivering a blow to Kakashi's abdomen. The man grunted as Naruto gave an uppercut to his chin, making him fly up a bit. Naruto moved out of the way as Sakura came in to deliver a flying kick at Kakashi's chest, but as soon as she made contact with him, Kakashi turned into a log, which turned into splinters a moment later.

Sakura landed with a small thud, a frown on her face. Sasuke and Naruto stood next to her, looking around for the masked ninja. It wasn't until Sakura spoke that the two boys paid attention.

"I think we should split up. One of us is bound to find him soon, and the other two will be able to swoop in and help." Sakura suggested, and the two nodded in agreement. With that the two went their own way to find Kakashi. Said Jounin was sitting on a hidden branch not too far away watching them. Once he saw them split up he cast two shadow clones and sent them to go find one of his students.

With a sigh, he left as well.

* * *

Naruto suddenly came to a halt, finding himself in the forest. His eyes stayed focused on one spot, but his senses had spread out far. He could sense Kakashi nearby with the Force, close in fact. Naruto debated whether if he should use his skills with the Force against Kakashi, but decided not too. Doing so would end this test quickly. This would be a good time to test his skills as a shinobi though. Naruto turned his head to see Kakashi coming from behind a tree and noted that the Force swirled around him, and he could tell that it was the real Kakashi.

"I'm waiting on you ya know," Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his book. Naruto gazed at him with studying eyes.

"I would, but you're doing something at the moment. It wouldn't be fair for me to attack you while you are distracted." Naruto answered. Kakashi gave a small snort.

"You must not know much of the Shinobi life then kid. There is no such thing as fair when it comes to Shinobi. Honor, fairness, just words with no meaning to us. Samurai? That's a different story, but not Shinobi." Kakashi explained.

Naruto raised a brow at that. "Fairness and honor mean nothing hunh? Interesting." Naruto whispered to himself. Kakashi raised a brow as he watched Naruto's hair cover his eyes. The Jounin's eye widened as he felt a dark menacing power starting to rise. It was only out of instinct and experience that he was able to dodge Naruto's kick that snapped the tree in half. As Kakashi was in the air, leaping back, he caught a glance of Naruto's blood red eyes.

In a blur, Naruto vanished appearing right in front of Kakashi who couldn't move. The blonde unsheathed a Katana that seemingly came out of nowhere before the blade met with Kakashi's torso. Pushing the blade against Kakashi, the Jounin made a silent gasp as he was cut in half. Blood splurted everywhere as both parts of his body fell to the ground.

Naruto landed on the ground and sheathed his blade, watching as white flames started to consume Kakashi. The jounin gasped, nearly falling to his knees as he was released from the Illusion. Panting over and over again, Kakashi felt the edge of a blade reach his neck, hovering right above it. "Concede." Naruto ordered in a dark tone. Kakashi glanced up to gaze into Naruto's stone cold sapphire eyes. Those eyes held no emotion, and it frightened him a bit. It was as if Naruto was really meaning to kill him.

"Sorry Naruto but…" Kakashi eye smiled at the genin, who's eyes narrowed. Before Kakashi tried substituting, Naruto brought down his blade, only to slice off a chunk of a log. Grunting in annoyance he sheathed his blade. "It seems you have some kind of talent with Genjutsu, but that was only one. Let's see how you fare against, ninjutsu!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped from the trees blowing out a large streaming ball of fire.

Naruto, whose back was towards the ball didn't move. He let the flames consume him which caused Kakashi to narrow his eye in confusion. "Byakurai." A voice muttered. Kakashi was force to flip out of the way of a white bolt of lightning. The Jounin came to a skidding halt and looked up. Sitting calmly on a branch, in a relaxed form was Naruto who gazed back at him with a slightly bored gaze.

'Is this genin toying with me? And what was that jutsu?' Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto gave a small nod to the left, causing Kakashi to dodge a fist, though barely. He also was forced to duck under a swift kick, aimed for his head. The jounin was able to then pull out two Kunai and stab his attackers, only to hear two poofs. He blinked but didn't have time to question anything as a flurry of Kunai was thrown at him.

Once again, Kakashi replaced himself with a log, appearing right next to Naruto's position. The blonde merely glanced at him, and kept the jounin's gaze. Naruto hopped down to the ground, Kakashi following. The two gazed at each other before lunging at one another, starting a taijutsu battle. Kakashi was surprised that Naruto was adept in Taijutsu as well, though Kakashi was still better.

Naruto blocked Kakashi's punch, before leaping back, before lunging forward again. As Naruto neared Kakashi, he hopped into the air and spun, readying a kick. Kakashi blocked the kick but grunted as he felt his bones vibrate. Naruto flipped himself around, and nearly touched the bells but Kakashi pushed him away. Though Naruto didn't go pretty far and delivered a sweep kick at the Jounin. Kakashi jumped and front flipped over Naruto.

Naruto growled and positioned himself on the ground as if he was about to start running. Taking a quick breath, Naruto back flipped high into the air, soaring above Kakashi. As Naruto was beginning to land, he unsheathed his Katana and tried striking at Kakashi. As he fell, Kakashi who pulled out a kunai. The Katana easily sliced through the katana like butter, but Kakashi was able to leap back, only receiving a cut on his sleeve.

Naruto landed with a skid as he glared at Kakashi who was impressed even more with his Kenjutsu. The Jounin decided enough was enough and charged at Naruto. Whipping out two handfuls of Kunai, he crossed his arms and threw them at Naruto who narrowed his eyes. Kakashi narrowed his eye as well. He was waiting for Naruto to pull off two options. Option one was for him to deflect most of the Kunai with his blade and leave himself open. While option two was for him to slightly surprise Kakashi and pull off a fire jutsu to melt the kunai, leaving himself open.

But what Kakashi didn't expect was Naruto to vanish in a gust of wind and appear right in front of him, sword raised. For Naruto, he simply used what little control of his wind element he had to surprise Kakashi, now all he had to do was use a technique he saw in one of his Manga. Raising his sword, Naruto swung down before swinging up and repeating the process, delivering slash after slash across Kakashi's body. After the tenth slash or so, Naruto moved back a bit, pivoted his foot to turn his body and channeled lightning chakra into his hand.

Pressing his hand against Kakashi's chest, he released the lightning chakra, allowing it to pour into him. Kakashi screamed in pain as an unknown amount of lighting volts shocked and coursed through his body. After a couple of moments of pure shock, Naruto removed his hand and allowed Kakashi to fall. Naruto smirked as he sheathed his sword. He was about to reach for the bells when Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise to what he just witnessed and his right eye twitched. The puff of smoke he just saw meant that Kakashi was just a clone and he wasted his time and chakra fighting a clone, when he could have simply killed it. He overestimated the clone, thinking it was the real elite jounin. Now he just revealed some of his techniques to Kakashi who he didn't trust at all!

"Damn," Naruto muttered quietly, before he called upon the force, stretching his senses to find Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was in the east, Sakura in the south, but he couldn't spot Kakashi which he found strange. Nonetheless he created a clone and the two split up.

Sasuke stood in the middle of a clearing, which was not that far from the stumps he and his team were going to be tied to if they didn't get those bells.

* * *

"You know, you were all foolish for splitting up. The other two could have really needed you." Kakashi stated as he walked up from behind a tree. Sasuke merely turned his head and spoke.

"Those two don't need my help, and I don't need theirs," Sasuke muttered before he gained a smirk and Kakashi raised a brow. He witnessed Sasuke's coal black eyes gain a red hue before they shifted into a level two Sharingan. "But you can entertain me!" Sasuke yelled as he blurred out of sight. Kakashi frowned in response. He definitely wasn't expecting Sasuke to possess the Sharingan, not at this time. What was with these kids?

Sasuke appeared right above Kakashi from the right, his body already turning to deliver a kick. Sasuke's foot smashed against Kakashi's forearms which he used to block, dropping his book in the process. Sasuke smirked as he held firm against Kakashi's block. The Uchiha then soon bent backwards, grabbing a handful of Kunai. Sasuke pushed off of Kakashi's forearms to land on the ground and throw the projectiles quickly. Kakashi was surprised by this and quickly went through hand seals to cast a fireball jutsu. The jounin was even more surprised when a fireball met his own, the flames pushing against each other.

Sasuke was pushing his chakra into the fireball while thinking of another plan. The bells didn't matter to him at this point, what did matter was he needed to beat Kakashi to see how strong he was. Had to kill Itachi after all, and Kakashi was a good stepping stone. Kakashi gave a mental grunt as he poured more chakra into the fire, trying to overwhelm the Uchiha. But to his surprise the flames just disappeared. Raising a brow he gave a loud grunt of pain when a leg connected with his ribs, sending him flying away.

Sasuke didn't end it there as he chased after the jounin. Kakashi almost crashed to the ground but was able to maneuver himself around so he didn't; instead he skidded to the ground. The jounin was currently looking down, panting a bit. How was it that a genin was able to make him pant? Was he that out of shape that a genin was making him a bit tired? That just wasn't possible was it?

Looking up his eyes widened before the bottom of a sandal smashed against his face, sending him flying back with a flip. Sasuke grinned as he blurred through hand signs and cupped his hand to his mouth. Jumping into the air, Sasuke fired four fireballs at Kakashi. Said jounin groaned as he rubbed his face. He blinked as he felt it was getting a little warm. Looking up, he was surprised to see four fireballs flying towards him. Kakashi tried to cast some hand signs but his confusion halted him from doing so.

The fire faded away, revealing Shuriken from within, which by the way sliced up his arms and made him skid back against a tree. Sasuke unsealed two windmill shuriken from each of his wrists and threw them as Kakashi. The jounin tried to move but realized he was trapped against a bit of ninja wire. Kakashi flexed and was about to break out when the Windmills zipped around him, giving him gashes on each leg. What he didn't realize was the ninja wire attached to each windmill that lead back to Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke smirked in victory as he went through hand signs and clapped his hands. "Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!" The genin mumbled, blowing out a stream of fire that quickly morphed into a dragon and making contact with a wide eyed Kakashi. A fiery explosion was what rewarded Sasuke as he smirked. The smirk turned into a frown as he was forced to dodge the kick that nearly connected with his face. His sharingan eyes were surprised to see an injured Kakashi on the attack. Sasuke was too slow to escape the grapple against his shirt from Kakashi. The jounin pulled Sasuke back, threw him on the ground and was about to knock the boy's lights out when a devastating spin kick connected with his jaw, sending him flying as well.

Sasuke grunted as he was helped back up by Naruto. He glanced at his teammate then back at Kakashi's direction. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded calmly, Naruto just shrugged in response.

"Came here to see if you needed help, and from what it looks, you do." Naruto smirked.

"I had under control!" Sasuke stated with small growl. Naruto rolled his eyes, though they remained focused on Kakashi's direction.

"Whatever. I just finished with my own Kakashi." Naruto told him and Sasuke raised a brow.

"Your own?" The genin asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, it was a clone. So I came to see if either this was the real one, or a clone." Naruto stated and Sasuke gave a small scoff.

"It's the real one alright. Before you showed up, I was completely kicking his ass. If it was a clone, it would have dispelled by the first hit." Sasuke informed and Naruto shook his head.

"No, these are not just normal clones. I put my clone through one of my genjutsu and…" Naruto was interrupted when his ankles were grasped from underneath the ground. "Damn!" Naruto growled out as he was being pulled under. Sasuke leaped back as Naruto clapped his hands and slammed them against the ground as he was being pulled.

Sasuke could feel the ground vibrate before a geyser of water burst from the earth. As the moments passed, multiple geysers were formed, water busting out as well. Soon a geyser formed under Naruto as he was shot in the air from the water, while Kakashi was shot out from the water, landing on the ground with a tumble. Naruto finished his hand signs, clapping his hands together once more. Sasuke and Kakashi witnessed as the water shooting from the ground suddenly morphed into water dragons. As the dragons charged at him, Kakashi could only mutter out,

"Oh shit."

After 2 minutes Naruto and Sasuke were standing right above a soaked and broken Kakashi. Sasuke smirked in victory, and just as he was about to snatch the bells, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, causing Sasuke to freeze, his face in complete shock. "What the fuck?" Sasuke curse earning a hum from Naruto. "You mean to tell me I wasted all that god damn chakra on a fucking clone?! Damn!" Sasuke raged which was not so usual for the Uchiha to do considering he was usually so stoic.

"Not to mention, he was a shadow clone, which means that he knows about your skill level, same with me." Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Sasuke growled before taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he glared into his rival's sapphire blue.

"What now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed as he looked towards Sakura's direction and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well, I'm just a clone that was sent by boss to help you out and see if Kakashi was really here, but apparently not. Towards that direction is Sakura-chan's and Boss's location, I would hurry, you might miss out." The Naruto clone smirked before dispelling. When he dispelled, he missed the look of jealousy and anger on Sasuke's face. The Uchiha's hand tightened into a fist as he glared towards the ground.

"Damn it dobe!"

* * *

The pink headed girl landed on the ground with a soundless thud, her eyes scanning around, looking for her sensei.

"You know, your different from the others." Kakashi stated walking out from the shadows. Sakura stood up and looked to her left to see Kakashi who was studying her with his lone eye.

"Different how?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes. Kakashi hummed before he answered.

"I don't know really, but you seem more mature, experienced, old…" Kakashi was interrupted when a fist collided with his face, sending him flying back into the trees.

Sakura glared at her sensei's downed form and huffed. "It's rude to comment on a lady's age, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura scolded. Kakashi groaned and stood up, rubbing his masked face.

'That was one hell of a punch, if I didn't know any better, I would say she trained with Tsunade-sama.' Kakashi thought to himself taking in his students form.

He wasn't lying when he said she seemed mature and experienced. The way she held herself was that of an experienced ninja who seen her fair share of death. Sakura's eyes were cold and hard, that like of a shinobi who has seen war and participated in it firsthand. Kakashi didn't really like this look of this so called fresh genin. Granted that she and her teammates were far from just an average genin this was not what he was expecting, especially from Sakura.

While Naruto and Sasuke were strong, they did not have the same aspects Kakashi noticed in Sakura. They did seem to have some experience and decent skills under their belts, but still. "Are you just going to stand there and ogle your student or test my skills? Because if you don't come to me…" Sakura grinned evilly as she lunged at Kakashi at a fast pace.

The jounin was actually surprised by this. Sakura jumped, doing a front flip. As she spun about to come down on Kakashi, her leg shot out and smashed against the ground, causing a crater to appear. Kakashi was actually smart enough to know, Sakura's blows were not as soft as the two boys before her. Kakashi landed on the ground from his leap and blew out a fireball. Sakura grimaced but ran towards the flames, forming hand signs as she did so. Imagine Kakashi's surprise when two large slabs of rock shot up from the ground and slammed themselves together, crushing the flames between them.

Sakura wasn't finished there as she drop kicked the large thick slab of rock, which shot towards Kakashi at a pace he didn't like. He barely had any time to dodge out the way, but he was able to. Rolling around he sat up a bit and looked to the sky with a lazy eye. But that lazy eye soon widened once he saw Sakura coming down towards him with a cocked back fist, ready to smash against his face. Kakashi channeled chakra into his legs quickly to jump out the way, just in time too, considering Sakura created another large crater. Kakashi grimaced in pain as the chakra he pumped into his legs was a bit too much which tightened up his muscles.

'Why is it that I am on the defensive? This needs to stop.' Kakashi thought before a knee met with his gut, making him cough in pain. His eyes then locked on to pink locks of hair that was right under his chin. 'She's fast!' Kakashi thought. He heard a jingle and quickly substituted himself with a log. Once he was away from Sakura, and able to catch his breath, he checked his side to see the bells were still attached. However he kept his eye out considering Sakura's speed exceeded his expectations.

Sakura frowned as she landed on the ground. She was so close to those bells, so close! Her frown soon turned into a smirk, knowing she had her teacher on the defensive. The girl took a deep breath before scanning around for her teacher. As Kakashi found a great spot to conceal himself, he kept his eye on Sakura and watched as she glanced around. Raising in his hand to his masked lips he formed a single sign.

"Alright girl, let's see how you handle genjutsu." Kakashi whispered to himself. He discreetly sent out a pulse of chakra to overload her senses and trap her, though he noticed she stiffened and guessed he trapped her. Though in reality it was actually Sakura who trapped Kakashi. She already sensed the genjutsu trying to trap her and automatically cancelled it, but she also cast a double layered genjutsu on Kakashi.

Once she was sure he was trapped, Sakura rushed over to his position. She found him sitting on a branch covered by some other branches. Sakura smirked and jumped at towards him ready to knock his lights out. But just as her cocked back fist swung and made contact, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura blinked as she fell towards the ground, though she landed safely. The girl looked around for her opponent and was about to smash the ground when two hands shot up from the ground and snatched at her ankles. Before she could even tried hitting the ground, the hands drug her down trying to trap her, but Sakura replaced herself with a leaf, which surprised Kakashi.

He jumped up from the ground, only for a fist to smash against his sternum, making him go wide eyed. Sakura smirked as Kakashi flew, and as he flew, she started forming hand signs. "Earth style: Devouring earth." Sakura chanted as the earth started to rumble before the ground split open and formed to jaws that were ready to crush Kakashi. Though she gave a small huff in annoyance once Kakashi replaced himself again.

"It seems you are talented in all three subjects." Kakashi muttered as he stood behind Sakura. The girl stood straight and turned around and gave a shrug.

"I guess. I only know few high ranked jutsu, I don't think that qualifies as being talented in all three subjects." Sakura answered and Kakashi simply narrowed his eyes before glancing at his side. But even though it was just a simple quick glance, that still gave Sakura enough time to disappear to only reappear in front of Kakashi delivering a crushing kick to his torso, sending him flying back with a grunt.

"Keep your eye on your opponent, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smirked as he struggled to stand back up.

'She's so fast! I didn't even think…' Kakashi's thoughts were stopped to a halt when he felt something sharp and cold press against the back of his neck. He glanced up to see a shiny polished silver blade that led back to the hilt which was grasped in Naruto Uzumaki's hand.

"Ohayo, Kakashi." Naruto greeted with an emotionless tone. Kakashi simply gave an eye smile in return before he heard Sakura approach.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, I was handling it." Sakura pouted while Naruto gave a small nod.

"I can see that. Though I didn't want to take any chances, Sakura." Naruto replied, eyes never leaving Kakashi who was looking back and forth between the two.

"You know, I should kill you for what you made me reveal. But that will only bring me problems." Sasuke stated as he finally revealed himself, standing on a branch with his arms crossed.

"Oh what ever do you mean, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile only to feel Naruto's blade rest against his neck a little harder.

"Don't fuck with us Kakashi. You are in no position too." Naruto growled out. Kakashi just gave a small chuckle.

"Hand over the bells Kakashi, and I'll call Naruto-kun off from slicing your head off." Sakura ordered. Kakashi raised a brow and glanced between the two boys and Sakura, and noticed how they both were ready to strike if she gave the order.

'So she's in charge. That's very interesting. If anything…' Kakashi looked towards Naruto to see he was still glaring at him."Sorry Sakura, but the test is not over yet." Kakashi told her with an eye smile before disappearing the same moment Naruto decided to cut his head off, but only cut off a piece of log.

The blonde growled before sheathing his sword and walking towards Sakura with Sasuke following him. The two looked at her, both not really in the best of moods. Sakura sighed and gave them nods before they all jumped out of the way of a fireball. Naruto landed on a branch while Sasuke landed on the trunk of a tree. Sakura on the other hand, back flipped before quickly landing on a tree before pushing off the three towards the ground and punching it with her fist, creating a large crater. Kakashi revealed himself from under the ground, and jumped away from Sakura only to receive a knee to his back from Naruto. He grunted in pain before he saw Sasuke falling towards him. Though Sasuke dropped down to his ankles which he grabbed and slammed Kakashi to the ground after Naruto kicked his way off of the jounin.

Sasuke was pissed off even more because the thing he slammed to the ground was another log. He growled before he was punched in the face by Kakashi though the jounin was surprised when a blade cut through the skin on his arm, causing a splash of blood to fall. Sakura grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his vest and threw him over her while Sasuke recovered from the fist to his face and blew out a fireball towards Kakashi who substituted with another log.

It was at that moment, Naruto's patience had finally snapped. "I've had enough of these fucking logs! It's time to end this!" Naruto shouted as he raised his hand. His two teammates looked at him in surprise as they felt the air around them tighten. Just as Naruto felt his technique become ready, Sakura snatched at his wrist while Sasuke shushined them away from the area, taking them to the nearby field.

Once Sakura realized that Kakashi's presence was nowhere near them she punched Naruto in the stomach, not too hard, but hard enough to knock the air out of him. And she did, considering he was on the floor desperately gasping for air while holding his stomach. "Fucking idiot! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill us all?" Sakura scolded while Sasuke kept on the lookout. Naruto continued gasping for air before speaking.

"I wasn't going to use all my power, just some…"

"Enough to potentially cripple us! You have to think things through Naruto! Or you can kill your team by accident!" Sakura scolded. Naruto had a small scowl on his face, mostly irritated with himself than at Sakura. After a moment he took a deep breath then gave a nod, that's when the alarm bell rang making all three genin growl in annoyance before meeting up to the three logs.

Once they arrived they saw Kakashi who was reading his book. He glanced up at them before closing it and giving them an eye smile. It really pissed both Naruto and Sasuke off. "Well you three certainly surprised me with your skills. But it seems you couldn't receive a bell by noon, which means…" Kakashi looked at the three of them before his gaze settled on Naruto. "Naruto, you will be tied to the post in the middle and will receive no lunch. While you two will eat yours in front of him. I will give you three another chance after lunch, but if you don't get a bell by the next designated time, you will fail." Kakashi told them and they just gave nods.

Once Kakashi was sure Naruto was tight and secure against the log he left with the warning of not feeding Naruto who just rolled his eyes. Sakura and Sasuke ate in silence while Naruto meditated. Sakura opened her eyes as well to glance at her tied teammate. She looked around before handing Naruto her box, causing him to open an eye and raise a brow. "What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"Just shut up and eat. Unlike you I know how to make sure my teammates stay alive. Now hurry up and eat." Sakura ordered him. Naruto sighed and shook his head which caused Sakura to get a bit angry. But as she ranted on Naruto just gave her a deadpanned stare before interrupting her.

"Sakura, it's not that I refuse to take your food…I can't move my arms to take it from you." Naruto told her, glancing to his tied arms. Sakura blinked in surprise and blushed in embarrassment before she started to spoon feed him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at their behavior before he noticed the clouds getting darker. He narrowed his eyes right as Kakashi appeared using Iruka's infamous big demon head no jutsu.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!" Kakashi screamed at them causing the other two to look at him in surprise, though the jounin noticed Sakura had an expecting look, before quickly covering it up. He ignored it…for now. "You pass!" He eye smiled at them as the clouds disappeared. The three genin just looked at Kakashi like he grew a second head.

"Eh?" The three chorused.

"You pass. You three vastly surprised me with your skills, individually and as a team. I would have passed you already by the time the bell rang but I just needed to confirm my thoughts with this little stunt, and I wasn't disappointed." Kakashi explained.

"So this was just an act? We were never supposed to get the bells then?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow, which earned him a nod.

"Hai, there was only one thing I was looking for from the three of you." Kakashi stated as Sakura gained a look in her eyes that showed she understood.

"Teamwork." She told him and he nodded.

"Exactly. I wasn't sure how you three would perform together. I was able to see how each of you operate by yourselves and with each other. You see that stone over there?" The jounin asked, pointing to the far right. The three genin nodded. "That stone is where heroes are recognized. Almost all the people I cared about ended up on that stone. They are heroes that are K.I.A." Kakashi informed them. The three seemed surprised by that but kept silent.

"One of my friends once told me this. Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are lower than that." Kakashi stated before giving a moment of silence. Once he was done he turned to his new genin team and gave them the nice guy pose. "Congratulations you three! Starting tomorrow we are now Team 7!" Kakashi told them and each had different reactions. Sakura smiled happily, Sasuke had a smirk on his face and Naruto…

Untied himself with the use of the force. The three questioned him with a look but he ignored it as he rubbed his wrists. Seeing that Naruto was not going to answer their shared question, Kakashi moved on. "Alright team, meet me at the bridge at 7a.m tomorrow. See ya later!" Kakashi eye smiled before leaving in a puff of smoke. The three genin smirked before Sasuke realized something.

"Wait…he said meet him at the bridge, but he never said which one." The Uchiha informed, causing Sakura and Naruto to blink in surprise and realization.

"Bastard."

* * *

Hiruzen sighed as he finished another stack of paperwork, though he lifted his gaze to the jounin that appeared before him in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi, mind explaining to me why you are three hours late?" He asked. Kakashi blinked and looked at the time before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The Hokage groaned before shaking his head. "Never mind. What do you think?" He asked. Kakashi gave a shrug.

"I think they should be passed. I'm really impressed with their skills and teamwork." The jounin answered and Sarutobi agreed.

"I already made my decision right before the bell rang. It seems to me, young Naruto is holding back his strength. Apparently, young Sakura had to stop him from using a jutsu that could have killed you and them. I want you to keep an eye on him Kakashi. Something about Naruto is starting to unnerve me." Sarutobi admitted.

"And the other two sir?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage was silent before speaking.

"Them as well, Sakura a bit more though. It seem to me she may be the strongest out of the three. Not in skill, but experience. She seemed to know how to find and deal with you way to easily, as if she has fought you before." Hiruzen reminded. Kakashi nodded remembering the looks she gave yet quickly covered up, and that constant smirk.

"Will do, Hokage-sama." Kakashi nodded.

"Good, and Kakashi, train them. While I may be wary of the three, it will be beneficial to Konoha if they were to get stronger and still able to keep them under our thumb." Hiruzen told him and Kakashi gave another nod before disappearing.

The old Hokage sighed and looked towards the Yondaime Hokage's picture for a few moments before returning to his paperwork.

* * *

Standing in front of the stone tablet in the hidden room under the Uchiha clan head's house, was Sasuke. His Sharingan was activated as he read the stone tablet, but he could only read some of it before he couldn't read anymore.

It frustrated him to no end, whatever Itachi wanted him to read would have to wait, as his eyes couldn't read it. That just meant he would have to get stronger. Sasuke read the tablet once more before he left to continue his training.

 _Light is only Darkness that has been enlightened…_

* * *

Sakura had a blank expression as she stood on her balcony gazing at the setting sun.

It was such a beautiful shade of orange, so beautiful it brought back a memory. A memory that made her give a faint smile. She had taken down her braid, allowing her hair to sit at her mid back. As Sakura gazed at the sun, she grabbed at the crystal that hung around her neck. She looked down it, studying it.

It was a beautiful golden color and was a decent size, fitting perfectly in the palm of her hand. "It won't be long now that the ball has started to roll," Sakura whispered to herself, gazing at the crystal. "Soon it will all come together and we'll make things right, I promise." Sakura then squeezed the crystal and brought it to her lips just as she felt the soft touch of breeze.

"Just wait a little while longer, Naruto-kun."

* * *

"You came back…"

Naruto didn't respond immediately as he stepped into the temple, Mito's spirit standing across from him with a calm expression, yet worry was present in her eyes. The blond ran a hand through his hair, a irritable expression on his face. Mito frowned as she took a step towards him, "Naruto?" she called as the blond had his eyes closed. When he opened them, Mito bit her lip a bit. The usual sapphire blue eyes of calm curiosity were not the orbs holding her gaze. No she was staring into familiar angry hateful betrayed…

Sulfuric yellow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Alright good work today guys, dismissed."

Kakashi gave them an eye smile as the three genin looked a bit worn after a long day of work. Sasuke sat against a tree quietly panting to himself, Naruto laid on his back exhaling and Sakura was on a knee calming her heart rate. It's been a week or so since they became genin and this was the second day Kakashi decided take things seriously.

He's been getting them a custom to the work of a genin, such as D-ranks and for fiive days none of them complained once even after totaling a total of 50 D-ranks so far. That was worth a reward in itself considering Asuma and Kurenai's teams have done nothing but complain about the amount of work they got to do. But not only did his team not complain, they worked effectively with one another, to the point it made Kakashi wonder if they were closer than they really seemed. From what he was observing so far, Sakura was the one that kept things in check and made sure things went smoothly. Kakashi could tell she excellent leadership skills, which is quite surprising to him.

As for the other two, he would need to observe them much more to get a proper reading on them. But for now, it was time for him to give his report to Sarutobi then find a nice spot to relax and read his book. "We'll meet here tomorrow at eight and jump right into training, later," he waved before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Once the Jounin was gone, the three genin managed to get themselves together somewhat. Sasuke gave a light pained grunt, his body sore from the extensive physical workout Kakashi put them through. He rubbed his shoulders before he gave a quiet grumble and walked off without a word to his teammates.

Sakura stood straight and rolled her neck as well as twisting her back. Taking a few more deep breaths she looked to see Naruto was standing up and rolling his shoulder. She watched him curiously as he gave a slight huff then put his hands in his pockets before going in the opposite direction Sasuke walked. As he began to leave Sakura, called out to him which gained his attention. "Mind walking with me? Maybe grab a quick bite?" she offered. Naruto gazed at Sakura for a moment before he gave a small false smile.

"Thanks Sakura, but maybe next time." with that he walked off leaving a somewhat surprised Sakura. She watched after the blond as he soon disappeared and Sakura gave her own sigh and headed home herself. She put her hands in her own pockets and put her body on autopilot while her mind began to wander, wander to her blond teammate. She's noticed how...off he's been, which made her raise a brow.

Reason being was he seemed much more easier to irritate as of late, which often started spats between him and Sasuke. When a spat was taking place it was up to her to stop it since Kakashi wouldn't, just standing back and observing. She would usually have the two shut up with a single look, or reminding them about the important task at hand. But earlier today, neither method worked with Naruto. She could tell he really woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, because even the clients who treated him with such disrespect could not get away with it today. One client used some rather nasty and crude language towards Naruto, even threatening not to pay him and Naruto gave him the most hateful look she had seen him use. She also noticed that the client choked a bit before giving an apology which seemed to calm Naruto down a bit but he ignored it overall.

However it was later that raised her concern. It was during a team excercise against Kakashi, Sasuke had made a rather rude comment towards Naruto's lack of skills. Before she could scold Sasuke in the least bit, Naruto already had Sasuke's throat in his hand, pinning him against a tree. She had tried getting Naruto's attention to make him let go, but he ignored her as he choked Sasuke. This left her with no choice but to focus a pressure point that caused his body to painfully tense then crumble to the ground, leaving him a twitching mess for a minute or so. She didn't make sure Sasuke was okay or nothing, instead she scolded him then scolded Naruto and reminded them to get a grip and put their egos to the side.

Though it was pretty tense for the rest of training, they managed to complete the exercise. Sakura however wanted to talk with Naruto to get a good idea of what's been going on with him and why he's been so...angry lately. She was used to him being quick to annoy and even dark and cold at times, but to see him so...hateful is rare. "Ah, Sakura your home," she heard and blinked to see her father smiling at her. Sakura's own smile came upon her lips as she walked to her father and gave him a hug.

"Hi Papa," she greeted. Kizashi gave a pleased smile as he kissed her forehead. "Where's Mama?" she wondered with a curious eye. Kizashi pointed to the kitchen and she nodded taking off her shoes then walking to the kitchen. Kizashi watched his daughter and gained an observant eye as he did so, a flame of curiosity brimming in his eyes. Sakura walked into the kitchen to see her mother was chopping up some onions, "Hey Mama," Sakura greeted kissing Mebuki's cheek.

Mebuki tensed lightly before she gave her daughter a smile, "Hi dear, how was training?" she wondered, never halting her chopping as Sakura leaned against the counter with a small sigh. "Stressful?"

"More than usual today," Sakura admitted with a nod as Kizashi walked in. "Naruto-kun and Sasuke got into it again but this time it was...bad," Sakura frowned with her parents looking to her curiously. "Naruto-kun actually attacked Sasuke and I had to stop him before he actually hurt Sasuke," Sakura frowned. "Something has been up with him, but he won't give me the chance to talk to him to figure it out,"

"Boys aren't that difficult dear," Mebuki grumbled with Kizashi raising a brow. "They're actually pretty simple, and sometimes you have to treat them like so," Mebuki shared with Sakura looking a bit curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Kizashi questioned, crossing his arms.

"You have to be blunt with boys Sakura," Mebuki said as she chopped a bell pepper in half. "Straight to the point. For example, your father," Mebuki brought up with Kizashi giving a grumble. "We had been dating for a year or so right? And this was after six months of pestering me to go on a date with him," Mebuki mumbled with Kizashi sticking out his chest in pride. "Well we hit a point in our lives in our relationship, we weren't sure if we should start taking things seriously or not. I mean we're young, in our prime, and I was even more beautiful than I am now,"

Sakura nodded her head in understanding as Mebuki went on, "I had fallen in love with your father, but he didn't know that. I didn't want just casual dating, I wanted something serious, something everlasting. But I'm a girl, and boys like to play with girls emotions. They will do anything to get the pussy,"

"That's not true!" Kizashi barked out, "And can you please be a little less crass?"

Both Haruno women looked at him with blank expressions before they turned back to each other and Mebuki went on, this caused Kizashi to cry in the corner. "I hadn't had sex with your father, because I didn't want to give my first time to someone I didn't love. But even though I loved him, I didn't want to confess, we do it, and then he leaves, because then…"

"You would have to kill him," Sakura finished for her and Mebuki smiled as she sliced a cucumber in half making Kizashi flinch.

"Exactly!" she grinned and Sakura shared her mother's grin. "So I tried doing things to get your father to say it first. We went on so many dates, we talked a lot about other peoples relationships, the future all kinds of dumb lovey dovey shit right?" Mebuki shared and Sakura nodded. "I did this for two weeks and not once...not once did he even hint to being in love with me like I was with his baka ass," Mebuki growled as she cut the cucumber again, earning another flinch from her husband.

"So," Mebuki took a breath. "I figured that he didn't feel the same way I felt, which hurt...alot. I didn't talk to him for two days or so. I had even looking for other guys to date and all that, because I figured we weren't serious. It wasn't until he came to me annoyed and demanding why I was acting like that, that I got angry and told him that I loved him and I did all that shit so he could say it first and then I could say it," Mebuki explained. "Do you know what his response to me was?"

"No, what?" Sakura wondered as she glanced to her father who had a small smirk on his face. Mebuki's brow twitched at the memory, her grip on the knife tightening.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?"

"Eh?"

"My response exactly," Mebuki nodded her head with a disgruntled sigh. "The baka explained to me that he had been in love with me even before our first date, and he was just scared to say it because he didn't want to scare me off. Our relationship reached a new level later that night and three months later, he proposed to me," Mebuki smiled softly as she glanced to her husband. "Then nine months after that, we had you," Mebuki smiled as she kissed Sakura's forehead, making the girl smile happily.

"Wow, I never knew that," Sakura said softly to herself. Both Mebuki and Kizashi could hear the undertone of sadness and regret in her voice which made them both wonder why she seemed so down. Sakura then shook her head, and looked to her mother. "So what are you saying Mama? You think I should just go to Naruto-kun and tell him how I feel?"

"Well not exactly, at least not yet dear," Mebuki shook her head. "I think you should go to Naruto-san and tell him that you are worried about him and want to know what's going on with him," she shrugged. "Beating around the bush and trying to make him tell you without showing him you want to know is just going to stress you out. You should be straight to the point with him as best as you can," Mebuki shrugged, "Keep it simple."

Sakura hummed to herself as she slowly nodded to herself, "You're right, thanks Mama." Sakura smiled as she hugged Mebuki then kissed her on the cheek. Once again Mebuki seemed caught off guard just a little but did her best to not show it. "I'm going to go wash up," Sakura told her parents before heading to her room. Once she was gone and out of ear shot, Mebuki gave a soft sigh.

"I'm still not used to it Kizashi," Mebuki muttered with Kizashi nodding his head in understanding, seemingly in thought. "I mean, I don't mind, in fact I love it; but it's just a bit weird still," Mebuki shared her thoughts and Kizashi nodded her head. "It's as if she's a whole different person,"

"Or the same person who is just appreciative of what she has," Kizashi said in a calm tone. "Honestly, I like this new attitude of hers. I don't why she changed it, but I hope it doesn't change," Kizashi shook his head with Mebuki agreeing with him. "Though I am curious why she went from the Uchiha to Naruto, that seemed like overnight."

"Everything seems like overnight with her," Mebuki responded with a thoughtful expression before giving another shrug and finishing her vegetables. "Though I like her change in taste, the Uchiha wouldn't be good for her,"

"No boy is good enough for my little girl!"

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

" _Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage is your father…_ "

"Tsk," Naruto scowled to himself as he sat on his couch in darkness, thinking to himself. He had been in the same position since training had ended. He had tried to clear his head with meditation, or even a long hot shower but it just wasn't happening. There was no way he could go back to the Shrine, not when his thoughts weren't clear enough for him to focus on his studies. Lucky for him Mito could understand his anger and was allowing him to clear his mind, letting him take as much time as he needed.

After passing the bell test, he figured he could just continue on with his training but he couldn't. He simply could not do it when the knowledge of his parentage invaded his thoughts, clouding his judgement and reason with anger and hate. He was hurt mostly, so hurt and feeling betrayed. It was one thing to learn he had the Nine tailed fox sealed within him and he is hated for it; it's another to learn the person you had respected your entire life so far was not only the person who put it there, but was your father. His father was the Fourth Hokage, a noble honorable kind and immensely skilled man who was respected by friends and foes alike. To learn that your own father is the reason why your life has been miserable and surrounded by hate…

It makes it hard not to be angry, to not feel betrayed.

But not only did he feel betrayed by the man who was his father, he felt betrayed by Konoha as a whole. The Yondaime gave his life and basically the life of his son to protect the village, and yet the village scorns him. Was it a secret that everyone else knew but him? Was he knowingly the Yondaime's son but no one cared? Because as he thought about it, it wouldn't be hard to put together. He looked alot like Minato Namikaze, the hair, the eyes, the convenient fact that he was born the same day the Hokage sacrificed himself, or even the fact that it was _him_ that was chosen. No one else.

 _Knock Knock Knock!_

Naruto's eyes focused a little as he turned his head towards his door and gazed at it with a blank expression. He frowned then turned his head back forward and lost himself in his thoughts again, in his anger…

 _Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock!_

...or at least he tried too.

His frown deepened as he gave a small sigh. Whoever was at his door was clearly not going to leave him alone it seemed. He stood up and flexed his fingers, not even bothering to use the Force to get an idea who was on the other side of the door. It honestly could be anybody considering nobody ever dared to make their way up to his place unless they were trying to screw with him. He gripped the door handle and opened it, he blinked in a bit of surprise when he saw it was Sakura.

He was taken back a bit to see her standing in front of him wearing a decent length red dress with sandals, her long pink hair falling down her back as she gazed at him with a curious look in her eye. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" he questioned quietly and Sakura gained a soft smile which made his heart thump a bit.

"I came to check on you silly," she told him which actually took him off guard. "I know when you're bothered you don't eat which is unhealthy, so I brought you something," Sakura smiled as she showed him the container of food. "My mom made it tonight so it's still fresh, nothing special just some chicken and vegetable rice but it's still something," Sakura smiled and Naruto gazed at the container for a long while, speechless. "Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Naruto nodded as he let Sakura through and she gave a light bow in thanks. Naruto gained a curious look when she flicked on the light then took off her shoes putting them next to the door. He watched her in silence as she then headed to his kitchen, opened a specific cabinet, pulled out a plate and a cup. She put ice in the cup, going into his fridge and filling it with juice before putting food onto the plate. She heated it up in the microwave, humming quietly to herself while she found his silverware on the first try. Once the food was done she set the table then paused in thought.

She blinked, cursed to herself lightly then stood straight and looked to Naruto giving him a smile, "Are you going to come eat or no?" Naruto stood there for a few moments, closed his door then made his way to the table where Sakura was already sitting. He sat down eyed her for a few moments as she eyed him back and he began to eat, slowly. Soon the twenty questions he had in his head and even his anger was put on hold when his taste buds registered the food in his mouth. It was delicious. "I'm glad you like it," Sakura said softly and Naruto looked to her, did she read his mind? "When you like something new the corners of your lips twitch and your nostrils flare a bit, plus you gain this look in your eye. That's how I know," Sakura shared.

Naruto chewed a bit more before he swallowed, gazing at her in wonder. "Sakura...have you been stalking me?" he questioned with Sakura chuckling as she slowly shook her head.

"No Naruto-kun, I just…" Sakura paused closed her eyes then slowly shook her head. "That's not important right now," Sakura redirected with Naruto raising a brow. "What is important is the fact that something is going on with you, and I'm worried." Naruto looked away and made a light grimace face,

"Why would you be worried?"

"Because you're my friend Naruto-kun,"

"So you worry like this for Sasuke too?"

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said in slightly sharp tone which made him look up at her. "What is wrong?" she questioned. Naruto shrugged as he began to cut into his chicken,

"I'm fine."

Sakura watched him for several moments as if she was studying him before she finally spoke. "You know, I never apologized to you," this made Naruto hum, raising a brow as he looked to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I never apologized for treating you like you were some kind of monster," Sakura explained her eyes on the food while his eyes were on her. "For bullying you, mistreating you for years. For hitting you whenever you annoyed me, or I was annoyed. For calling you out your name when you didn't deserve it. For playing with your emotions, for every wrong I committed against you. I never apologized." Sakura then looked into his eyes while he had a stunned expression.

She then reached out and placed her hand on his whiskered cheek with a sad smile, "No words can relay how much I truly wish none of it happened, and how much I wish I could start over so I could never have played a part in hurting you." Naruto felt his cheeks get warm as he leaned into Sakura's touch, he even grabbed her hand.

"Why? Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Because I…" Sakura bit her lip and Naruto furrowed his brows, able to see there was some kind of confliction in her eyes. She took a steadying breath before she finished, "Because you deserve better. You deserve an actual friend who is going to stand by your side and support you. A friend who you can rely on and depend on when there is no one else," Sakura caressed his cheek. "I want to be that friend Naruto, but you have to let me,"

"Tsk, you wouldn't understand Sakura," Naruto frowned as he looked away and he was surprised when her hand trailed down to his chin and she made him look at her. Naruto was captivated by her powerful mature jade green eyes that were purely focused on him. He could see nothing but passion and conviction burning in her eyes, which made his heart thump even more.

"Naruto, I know about the Nine tails," Naruto's eyes widened a bit and was going to look away but she went on, "And I don't give a damn about it. You are you, and it is what it is," Sakura shared with Naruto gazing into back in her eyes. "I will never be able to understand your pain Naruto," Sakura said softly and Naruto caught sight a flicker of regret in her eyes. "But it doesn't mean I can't keep trying to do my best. It doesn't mean I can't help you in anyway I can to the best of my ability." Naruto was seriously speechless as he gazed at the beautiful young woman who held nothing but confidence and determination her voice. "So please Naruto, at least give me a chance before you disregard my ability,"

"I am the son of the Fourth Hokage."

"That makes sense," Sakura answered a moment later after releasing his chin. Naruto studied her, seeing that she was digesting this information but he had a feeling that it wasn't what it seemed. Sakura's eyes then focused once more and she raised a delicate brow, "How did you figure it out?"

"Wait, you believe me?"

"You're the only one I've seen with the same shade of blond hair and blue eyes besides the Yondaime," Sakura shrugged. "Plus he was the Village leader, it would make sense why he would seal a Biju into his own son," Sakura shared with Naruto humming. "The fact it seems no one else has been able to piece it together is...not as disturbing as it seems."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, the village is too busy hating you and the nine tails to bother themselves with logic," Sakura shrugged. "I'm sure there are people out there who personally knew the Yondaime, don't hate you, and were able to piece together a long time ago," Sakura shrugged with Naruto actually thinking about it, it made sense. "Is that what has you so upset?"

Naruto didn't answer vocally he just looked away with Sakura frowning lightly. "It's okay to be angry, it's okay to hate him," Sakura said calmly with Naruto frowning then looking to her confused. "Just because he is your father and he was the village hero doesn't mean you have to like him. He fucked you over before you were even a day old," Sakura went on and Naruto slowly nodded in agreement. "But that's life sweetheart," Sakura added with Naruto looking a bit surprised. "Life is not fair, to anyone. Everyone is dealt different cards, some worse than others. But it is up to you to decide how to play that hand,"

Sakura put her hand on his giving him a small determined smile, "Do you curse, bitch and moan? Wasting away your life angry and bitter? Or do you put your big boy underwear on and play that hand as best you can?" Sakura wondered with Naruto taking a deep breath. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy and there won't be times where you feel like killing something, but it's not impossible unless you allow it to be," Sakura gripped his hand. "It's okay to be angry Naruto, just don't let that anger weaken you, make it your strength."

Naruto finally allowed the Force to flood his system, calming him even more and putting him in a certain head space. As he did so he felt something, strange. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sakura gazing at him, but his eyes were studying her, taking in every little detail. This feeling, this...presence that he sensed around her it was...very familiar. He tilted his head and his questions from earlier began to flood his brain. "Sakura…" he called softly and she hummed, wondering what he wanted to ask.

She raised a brow when his hand moved forward and he pulled on her crystal necklace. She kept her expression even, even though she was curious as to what he was doing. Naruto gazed and felt on the crystal, it felt very familiar. It was as if he had seen it before, in a dream maybe? His eyes then traveled from the necklace to her beautiful face, then focused on her wonderful eyes which were locked with his own. There was something in those eyes that was not there three months ago, there was this feeling in his heart that throbbed every single time he gazed into her eyes.

His hand then left the crystal and slowly caressed her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his touch, closing her eyes physically relaxing as she then kissed his hand. Naruto watched with insane curiosity and interest as he had a million and one questions, however only one left his lips which made her open her eyes, debating if she should respond.

"Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them as the sunlight blinded him a bit. He slowly opened them and adjusted to the light. He gave a yawn, still feeling a quite tired; he began to move but found it was more difficult than he thought. In fact it felt like a weight was on him, nothing overly heavy but enough to make him physically adjust. He raised a brow and looked down on what was on top of him. His face held a blank expression as he gazed at a mop of vibrant pink hair that belonged to only one beautiful teenage girl he knew. He turned his head a bit more, trying to find just exactly where he was.

He was in his apartment that's for sure, but he was definitely lying on the couch with her laying atop of him. Naruto turned his gaze back down to Sakura to see she still had her clothes on, and he did as well which made him less nervous. He relaxed a bit and lied his head back, but instinctively his arms came up and he held Sakura closer to him, which made her snuggle deeper into his chest, giving a soft moan but she didn't wake. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the comfort her body and warmth provided him. This feeling of waking up was different from how he usually woke up. Alone and irritated. But right now he was comfortable and another feeling he couldn't really describe with words.

As he laid there, he couldn't help but think of what lead to this point...it was some what bittersweet…

* * *

 _Last Night…_

"I'm Sakura, what are you talking about?"

Naruto slowly shook his head as he took his hand back and he noticed how she gave a slight whimper. "Maybe, but you aren't the Sakura Haruno I know. The Sakura I knew was never this...beautiful," Naruto breathed and Sakura's brow twitched a bit.

"A girl changes her look just a little and…"

"No no, not like that," Naruto muttered with a light blush and Sakura raised a brow, giving him the look to explain himself or there would be problems. "I mean as a person. The Sakura I knew...she didn't come off as the time that would mature and become so beautiful in a span of three months," Naruto said with Sakura humming. "Plus the way you just strolled in here as if you've been here dozens of times? Hell I don't even think I ever told you where I lived, yet you found yourself here on your own. So I'm going to ask again, who are you?"

Sakura was silent for several moments as she studied Naruto while fiddling with the crystal necklace. After a few more moments and seeing Naruto's patience she gave a soft sigh with a slow nod. "You're right, I'm not the Sakura you knew. But I am Sakura Haruno," Sakura muttered and Naruto looked a bit confused. "You can say I'm from the future, or something akin to that,"

"The future?"

"Yes."

"You're joking."

Sakura gave him the most driest look she could manage and he could see annoyance began to flicker within her eyes. "If you honestly think this is not a serious matter Naruto, I can leave," Sakura stated in that sharp tone once again. It was the tone Naruto had yet to get used too, because she only used it when she was truly annoyed which was whenever he and Sasuke had their fights. Naruto frowned as he scratched his cheek sheepishly,

"Sorry Sakura-chan…" Almost immediately her eyes softened and a small smile touched her lips. But she took a deep breath of her own, calming her own emotions. "So you're from the future?" Naruto asked again, this time much more open minded which Sakura appreciated as she nodded her head.

"Something like that yes. I am from a timeline that at this point, no longer exists," Sakura informed him and Naruto raised a brow. "I say it like that because there infinite amount of timelines which all have different scenarios, it's truly a mind fuck so I won't go into details," Sakura shook her head. "Do you have time to listen to my story? Or at least the parts I'm willing to share at the moment?"

"Will it make us closer?" he asked quietly and Sakura had to hold back a smile, so she just gave a nonchalant shrug.

"That's up to you."

"I'm listening."

"Very well, don't interrupt me," Sakura glared lightly and Naruto nodded his head. Sakura took a deep breath, closing her eyes and Naruto recognized it as a meditation technique. It was to calm the mind, the body and the soul, granting absolute focus. It was a technique he had yet to master. The way she had executed it was flawless to the point it reminded him that he needed to speak with Mito pretty soon. When Sakura opened her eyes he made himself comfortable in the chair.

"In my timeline, everything was pretty much the same except the fact that I am so...beautiful as you put it," Sakura muttered with Naruto humming. "In fact in three months nothing had changed about me. I was still the naive child that possessed silly immature dreams of marrying Sasuke," Sakura grumbled. "Sasuke was still an asshole and you were mature as you are now," Sakura pointed out with Naruto raising a brow.

"As team seven we...went through a lot of shit. Shit that I wish we could have avoided and shit I won't ever change," Sakura chuckled. "But I guess I should explain just how I got here huh?" she muttered with him giving a small nod. "Five years from now, in my timeline we were at war," Sakura muttered. "Konoha against the world pretty much. Thanks to the Rokudaime Hokage, Konoha had become the most respected and most feared village in the world. But Konoha was more than just a ninja village, we were a Nation," Sakura stated with unfocused eyes, Naruto listening to her.

"The Rokudaime had done more for Konoha in four years than any ninja village did in decades," Sakura smirked lightly. "It seemed our power couldn't be matched while it was steady growing. Soon there were rumors of Konoha taking over the world, that scared everyone against us so they waged war," Sakura shrugged. "The four villages against one? It wasn't a problem. No the problem was Madara Uchiha," Sakura scowled and Naruto looked confused. "He had appeared seemingly out of nowhere with this army that turned the tide of the war in his favor," Sakura closed her eyes.

"It came to the point that people were losing faith, losing hope. Madara wanted to take over the world, and he had the power to do so. But the Rokudaime wouldn't back down, he wouldn't bow or kneel to Madara. That made him a target," Sakura frowned. "One day Madara appeared at Konoha's doorstep and challenged the Rokudaime to a one on one battle. Naturally he agreed and two days later he set off to fight Madara. He never returned," Sakura frowned, "But Madara was gone too. There was not a single peep from Madara, so everyone assumed that the War was over. Madara was dead."

Naruto still remained silent as he could tell Sakura still had more to say, an angry look coming upon her face. "I had lost my husband just after discovering I was pregnant with his child," Sakura smiled sadly. "So I'm an emotional wreck for weeks even though I have the support of my family and my friends. A new Hokage was sworn in, the nation was slowly regaining it's strength, the looming threat of Madara was gone. But then terrible news spread through the world," Sakura frowned which made Naruto peer in a bit.

"Iwagakure had been destroyed," Sakura frowned. "Konoha sent scouts to check it out, only one returned in critical condition. He managed to give his report that the entirety of Iwagakure was nothing but rubble, smoke and ash," Sakura's frown deepened. "He died a few days later, from what I was told it was from a panic attack, sending his heart into cardiac arrest." Sakura then slowly shook her head, "Then it started. One by one small villages in the Tsuchi no Kuni had begun to face a similar fate to Iwagakure. Then Kumogakure fell, no survivors. Villages in Kaminari no kuni began to follow the same fate."

Sakura then adjusted her position in the chair as she gave a thoughtful frown, "No one knew what this threat was. But the scout we had sent, he had said something about red eyes. Only red eyes anybody knew of was the Sharingan, so those who heard the report feared Madara had returned. Which did not do so well for the pain in my heart," Sakura said quietly. "Then one morning during my check up at the hospital, Hanabi Hyuuga was rushed in, in critical condition. Hanabi was the Rokudaime's apprentice, she was...a dear friend to me, almost like a little sister," Sakura informed as she slowly shook her head. "Everyone worked as hard as they could, they managed to get her in stable condition. But as soon as she could talk she warned us that the village was in danger, and _he_ is not who we think he is. I didn't know what that meant, no one did...but then the Hokage tower blew up."

"Konoha was under attack," Naruto supplied with Sakura slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah, it was." Sakura sighed. "We were stormed by White Zetsu's, creatures that were Madara's soldiers. But these White Zetsu's were much different they were more intelligent, much stronger, they were more of a threat than they were months before," Sakura explained. "They ransacked the village, killing any and all that was in their line of vision. The Nanadaime Hokage was busy fighting the assailant who was the leader of the White Zetsu's," Sakura closed her eyes and grimaced. "The village it burned for hours, the screams of the villagers they soon died out. Those who managed to escape were in the reinforced bunkers headed through underground tunnels to escape," Sakura however shook her head as tears began to leave her eyes. "But it was a trap. They were waiting at the exit, we tried to run but they just slaughtered them...I was terrified, horrified for the first time in my life since I made _that_ promise to myself...I felt helpless, useless."

Naruto could see Sakura was traumatized as she held herself, tears running down her cheeks. He wanted to comfort her but he was too stunned by what he was hearing, what he was seeing...what he was feeling. The Force had managed to connect himself and Sakura, allowing him to see the scenes playing in her head and it made him sick. "Then I thought of my baby," Sakura whispered. "I thought of my precious child who had yet to see the world, who I had yet to meet. Who I had yet to show my love and affection…" Sakura then took a deep breath.

"I ran, as fast as I could. I didn't want too, but I had to live for my child." Sakura muttered as she wiped her eyes. "I went back to the entrance of the bunkers but _he_ was there waiting for me...in the darkness. I could _feel_ his hate, his anger, his pain. It was so familiar it was frightening. Without even meeting eyes with this _monster_ , I knew who he was or...who he once was," Sakura whispered. "We exchanged words, I angered him, he killed me," Sakura recalled with an emotionless voice. "Or at least I thought he did. I laid on that cold hard ground in the darkness, praying to whatever god was listening to please save my baby."

"You ended up here instead?" Naruto asked softly with Sakura wiping a tear, shaking her head.

"No. I found myself in a room," Sakura whispered. "I didn't know where I was but I felt...lost, empty. I discovered shortly after I had lost my baby," Sakura took a shaky breath. "She didn't make it," Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and Naruto frowned. "Then I was greeted by an old friend, I thought she had been killed during her travels but she hadn't. She had told me that her people managed to find me barely alive. They managed to save me, but there was nothing that could be done for my daughter," Sakura shook her head.

"Not that long after, someone I thought long dead had revealed himself to me. It was the Rokudaime Hokage," Sakura smiled softly and Naruto blinked, surprised by this. "He didn't give me details right then, but I learned he had managed to survive Madara's final attack, though he lost his arm in the process. He didn't come back to Konoha because he felt it would be safer without him and it was time for someone else to help it prosper," Sakura shrugged. "He told me that there was nothing left of Konoha worth saving. He said the one responsible referred to himself as Konton, an apprentice of Madara."

Sakura then gave a frown, as if thinking something to herself before she slowly shook her head. "I also learned that since Konton's first appearance, the Rokudaime had been tracking him and coming up with ways to destroy him. He knew of the attack on Konoha before it happened, but the information he received was faulty and by the time Konton had come, it was already too late. I joined the Rokudaime's order, training and getting my skills back in tip top shape. It took me a few years or so to come to terms with my loss, and I was only able to do that with the Rokudaime's help," Sakura smiled softly.

"By the time the Order was ready to wage war against Konton he had already subjugated the remaining nations and villages. He was stronger than we thought, and he had supporters," Sakura frowned. "We soon became known as the Rebellion to Konton's growing Empire. But try as hard as we could, it still wasn't enough. So a plan was hatched, a last ditch effort you could say," Sakura muttered. "It took years of studying, research and experimenting before we had something even halfway solid. Time travel," Sakura explained with Naruto blinking as he got comfortable.

"The Rokudaime was going to confront Konton himself and see if he could at least destroy majority of his leadership. But just in case didn't go as planned, there had to be some kind of contingency to ensure that the rebellion could be given another fighting chance," Sakura went on. "So the technique was created, there were many volunteers, good soldiers, great friends willing to sacrifice their lives to save our world. I was not a volunteer,"

"Eh? You weren't?"

"No," Sakura shook her head. "I was to be part of the rebel team that would assist the Rokudaime during his mission to confront Konton. I was going to stay by his side until my dying breath, it was a promise I made. It was a promise he made me break," Sakura growled with Naruto frowning. "We had celebrated the night before the mission, it was supposed to be a time to celebrate our lives and the lives that were lost so we could see a better tomorrow. It was emotional, I couldn't deal with emotional so I went to bed after I bid my wishes to my friends," Sakura shrugged as she blushed lightly. "He followed me,"

"Who followed you?"

"The Rokudaime."

"Why?"

"He...couldn't sleep, so he had the bright idea to keep me up with him. Baka," Sakura cursed quietly and Naruto blushed quite a bit. "Anyway, when I woke up he was gone like...gone gone. The team had left without me, I was _soooo_ pissed," Sakura hissed out and Naruto flinched a bit from the irritation in her tone. "Base was locked down, but I didn't give a single fuck. I hi-jacked some transportation and went to the meeting spot. I'm glad I did because the team was being slaughtered," Sakura grumbled. "The Rokudaime was nowhere in sight and I learned that he had been taken to Konton, then we were ambushed."

"It was a trap?"

"Yup," Sakura nodded her head. "We managed to make it through with a few losses," Sakura recalled. "But I was more worried about the Rokudaime, so I found my way inside the base that Konton was staying at. I was however attacked by his Acolytes, and even though my skills were nothing to underestimate, neither were theirs. I managed to fight for my survival and caught up with Konton and the Rokudaime, it was a heated battle," Sakura grumbled out something that Naruto didn't catch but she continued. "Then came Konton's actual apprentice, fighting her was hard for me. Not skill wise but emotionally,"

"Why?"

"Because she was a close friend to me years ago. Konton had twisted her mind, he managed to rid the friend I knew replacing her with a bitch who needed her ass kicked," Sakura sighed softly. "I was at a disadvantage, she exploited it and found myself at her mercy. The Rokudaime saved me though, taking both the master and the apprentice on at the same time. And once again, I felt useless. But I felt helpless when they struck him down and they placed his body before me in a heap, telling me to grovel and beg for mercy," Sakura scoffed. "I did no such thing, I fought as hard as I could against them, I can't tell you how many times I got lucky not getting killed by either of them,"

Sakura then paused as she rubbed her left arm. "In the end, I was in no better shape than Rokudaime," Sakura muttered. "And just as I was about to give up, he gave me hope, like he had always done since I knew him. I could _feel_ his fear, his worry, his love. It was so passionate it frightened me a bit, but I felt safe in his embrace. We exchanged words, I made him smile, he kissed me." Sakura smiled softly. "Next thing I know, I'm in my room in my fifteen year old body," she then held onto the crystal around her neck, "with this crystal around my neck."

Naruto looked a bit amazed as she rubbed it between her fingers softly. "I thought it was all a dream, one long ass roller coaster dream," she frowned. "Once I figured out that I had somehow time traveled, I cried and cried. I was happy but I was so sad," Sakura released a shaky breath. "Sometimes, I still have nightmares which make me wake up in the middle of the night. Most of the time I just wish…" Sakura frowned as she looked down at the ground. "Things were different. I want to make sure this timeline doesn't get fucked up but...I'm scared that no matter what I do, it will end the same way." Sakura whispered and Naruto reached for her hand, which made her look up at him with her teary eyes.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called softly as he stood up and Sakura slowly stood up with him, gazing into his eyes as he wiped away her tears. "I'm going to make sure you won't ever have to go through something so terrible again," he promised, determination his eyes which made Sakura's heart flutter as she was captivated by him. Sakura then smiled as she rested her hand against his cheek, caressing his whiskers earning the purring sound she was looking for, it made her giggle a bit.

"It was terrible, but I learned a lot from it," Sakura whispered as her eyes trailed from his eyes to his lips. "There are mistakes in my life that I wish I never made, being able to start over…" Sakura then leaned in closer and Naruto did as well, lost in the moment, his own eyes focused on her lips. "And make the choice I should have made in the first place like being here with you...is a gift," Sakura whispered quietly a stray tear leaving her eye.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I love you, Naruto-kun…"

…

* * *

"She loves me,"

"I do," he heard and looked down to see Sakura was waking up rubbing her eye with a cute look on her face. "It may be a bit before you feel the same way but...I just want you to know," Sakura smiled softly as she focused her eyes on him and he was stunned by her beauty. "Good morning," she greeted. She was taken back a bit when Naruto leaned down and captured her lips in a soft slightly inexperienced kiss. While it might have annoyed other hormone raging teenage girls, Sakura found it cute. There would plenty of time to teach him _everything_ that she liked and to introduce him to the things she knew he loved.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled at her and Sakura couldn't help but have a bright smile on her face. While she didn't expect to reveal her origins anytime soon, she was happy that she did and Naruto accepted her. Now it was just helping him become the skilled fighter she knew he would become. "Oh damn, what time is it?" Naruto wondered as he leaned up to look at the clock in the kitchen, "Kakashi said…"

"We have another hour," Sakura told him, laying her head back down on his chest and closing her eyes, being soothed by his steady heartbeat. "Whenever Kakashi-Sensei told us to meet him at an even time, he would always show up an hour later,"

"What? Why?"

"Because he's weird like that," Sakura shrugged. "Usually I'd be up to prepare during that hour but…" Sakura trailed off as she simply held him tighter, inhaling his scent. "I'd rather lay here with you," Sakura finished dozing back off. Naruto gave a soft chuckle as he relaxed a bit and closed is eyes, falling back to sleep as well. Though as he joined Sakura in dreamland one question popped into his mind.

Did this mean he had a girlfriend?!

* * *

Naruto took a calming breath as he stepped into the Uzumaki shrine, making sure the door closed behind him. After several hours of training, Kakashi had dismissed them and Naruto had decided he was going to speak with Mito. He asked Sakura if she wanted to come along but she told him she had to go home and smooth things out with her parents since she didn't come home last night. Naruto understood and told her he would see her later then, but he was surprised when Sakura eagerly gave him a kiss followed with a wink before she disappeared.

Kissing her was something he was definitely going to get used too. He did notice that Sasuke had took off rather quickly after Kakashi left which made him curious but he paid it no mind. Though he would have to apologize to him for choking him out the other day. That was something he was not looking forward too. But right now there were bigger matters at hand.

"Mito?" he called out as he walked into the main room. He took notice of how stale the smell was in the room which reminded him how long he had been away from this place since the last time. He took notice of books that were not put away and scrolls that were lying around, he really left this place a mess. With a small sigh he began to clean up and put things in the proper places. He hummed quietly to himself but jumped in fright when he heard,

" _You're back_."

"AAAHHH!" Mito raised a brow as Naruto turned to her astral form with a expression of fright. "Damn it Mito! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!?"

" _And how many times have I told you, the Force is your ally and you should use it any time you can,"_ Mito scolded lightly with Naruto giving a grunt _. "If you were in tune with it, you would have sensed me appear. You have no one but yourself to blame Naruto_ ," Mito then glanced around before focusing on him. " _Do you plan on leaving again or have you finally decided to stop moping?_ "

Naruto's brow twitched, "No need to be so harsh dattebayo," he grumbled. "I came back too…"

" _Harsh? HARSH?!_ " Mito snapped at Naruto causing him to take a step back. " _You don't get to use that term or anything related when talking to me youngling! I have been worried sick about you for a week straight! And this is AFTER you used such_ _harsh_ _and hurtful words to me! Against me! ME! Who has done nothing but care, guide and love you since you stumbled into this place! So don't you_ _dare_ _refer to me as harsh dattebaka!_ "

Naruto was speechless as Mito gave a huff, while Naruto noticed the entire room had stopped shaking. He gulped a bit as Mito crossed her arms and counted to a hundred to calm herself. After a few moments he scratched his head with a guilty look in his eye. "I'm sorry, Mito." he started out with and she peeked an eye open to glare at him. "You're right, I don't have any right to do so. Not when I disrespected you," Naruto then fell to a knee and bowed his head with Mito looking at him a bit surprised. "I was wrong for speaking to you in such a way after all you have done for me. It was highly ungrateful and I could have done way better expressing my anger," Naruto frowned as he lowered his head even more. "I still have to work on managing my anger."

There was silence for a few moments before he felt hands on his shoulders and looked to see Mito smiling softly at him. "Yes, you do, much work," Mito agreed and he slowly nodded. "I understand your anger Naruto-chan, but please remember that I am here to help you. I care for you a great deal and I desire nothing but success for you," Mito caressed his cheek and he slowly nodded. "Now stand my apprentice," Mito gestured and Naruto did so. As she straightened out his clothes she took a step back and gave a determined smile.

"We have much work to do."

* * *

 **Okay I usually like not having to add an AN at the end of the chapters, but it seems this time I have too, just to clarify things.**

 **First...this is AU, which means alot of things are not going to be canon, as it shouldn't be. Sasuke having Sharingan for example...part of the AU.**

 **Second...Naruto is the only one person alive that is able to use the Force. Which means no one, including Sasuke and even Sakura will be able to use the Force. Just Naruto, and it's not necessarily a genetic thing which means it's not a Uzumaki clan ability. The Force doesn't work that way per say.**

 **Third...Naruto is skilled but he is still learning. I do not plan on making him God just yet. I believe having the Force shouldn't make him unstoppable, especially when he hasn't mastered anything about it. He will be a 'God' but it will be much later on in the story.**

 **Fourth...this story WILL go outside of the NARUTO plot. Think of it kind of like Saito Uzumaki's _Legend of the Whiskered One,_ except I'm starting from the beginning.**

 **Fifth...It is a harem. I have only decided that Sakura is apart of it, no one else as of yet.**

 **Continue to enjoy the story. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

" _No...what is this?"_

 _He could do nothing but walk around with a dazed and honestly confused expression as gazed at the ruins around him. He was surrounded with fallen, burning buildings, debris, bodies of the dead, and bodies of the injured. His ears were ringing loudly, saving him from hearing the cries and pained moans of the dying people around him. Mothers crying for their children, husbands begging for their wives, children wandering around lost seemingly abandoned by their parents._

 _His eyes slowly looked around, slowly breathing in the dust and dirt. His ears began to stop ringing but now he could feel the numb pain in his side to see he was bleeding profusely. He ignored the pain in his side, favoring the pain in his heart and emotional pain. One that could bring about a heart attack. As he walked on, people begged for his attention, crying out to him to help but he could only look on with a lost expression._

 _Soon, the pain in his legs became unbearable and he fell to his knees, panting, somehow out of breath. His eyes soon looked up to the sky covering the midday blue with smoke and dust. There wasn't a cloud at all, which really troubled him. He brought his head down and began to take deep breaths, he needed to get his shit together. His ears twitched slightly when he heard the sound of steps nearing him and he looked to see black boots stop near him. His eyes traveled up from the boots to meet eyes with his assailant, to meet eyes for the cause of all this._

" _Not only did I bring the tall buildings to it's knees, but you as well? Didn't think you'd ever see the day huh?" the voice chuckled, taunting him with their cool calm tone of voice. Mocking him with the amusement in their words. He found it even more insulting that in these eyes that looked around, as if admiring the handiwork, there wasn't an ounce of remorse, concern, nothing that would suggest realization of a choice that went against morals._

" _Women and children...there were women and children!" he tried to argue, but his voice was hoarse, a quiet whisper even. He couldn't even have the strength to speak up, to add his usual bass and bravado. "H-how could you? How could you disregard innocents so easily?" he questioned. His assailant simply gazed down at him before they gave a chuckle then a mad laugh. The laugh soon halted and turned into a mad grin like sneer as the assailant got on a knee and grabbed him by his blond hair, staring into his eyes with nothing but hate and anger._

" _How does it feel hm? How does it feel to feel helpless as you watch the very people you care for and protect die in front of you?" they questioned. "How does it feel to have so much power, but not even ounce can help you? Not even an ounce could fix your problems?" they wondered as their grin became wider. "Does it make you angry? Does it make you hate me? Does it make you want to kill me? Well?"_

 _He gave no answer and the assailant scoffed, "Fine don't answer me. I can see it in your eyes." they then stood up and put a hand on their hip. "You took away my friend and reeked havoc in the process. So, I'm here to do the same," The person snapped their fingers and from the shadows came a beautiful woman who was thrown to her knees._

" _No...please stop!" he begged as the woman sat across from him and the assailant stalked around her like a predator playing with it's prey. "Don't hurt her!" he yelled but in response his chest clenched and he puked out blood._

" _Ah ah, don't want to rile yourself up now do you?" they chuckled and unsheathed their sword, placing it against the woman's neck as tears rolled down her eyes. Tears began to roll down his eyes too as he quietly begged with bloody lips. "You were promised consequences for your actions. This is simply the beginning," the assailant chuckled as they cocked back their sword then swung._

" _NOOO!"_

"Gah!" Naruto shot up from his bed covered in sweat, his eyes wide as he panted. His eyes darted around, trying to figure out where he was. He jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his cheek, "Ah!"

"Shh, it's okay Naruto-kun," he heard, looking into concerned emerald eyes. "You were having another nightmare," Sakura informed him and he began to calm down a bit as he gazed into her eyes. Naruto slowly released a breath and closed his eyes, his hand meeting to touch Sakura's, and he leaned into her touch while she watched him with concern. After a few more moments he turned and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

Sakura watched the shirtless blond leave the room for a bit and she released a breath of her own. Getting out of bed, she headed to the kitchen and got a glass, then filled it up with water from the dispenser. The taste of fresh clean cool water eased her nerves a bit, though she couldn't help but stare off into space as she did so. This was the fourth time in a month Naruto had woken up yelling from a nightmare, but more importantly, this was the twelfth time in two months. It had her concerned, to the point she had started her own research on dreams and perhaps creating a jutsu that could alter them, that way he wouldn't suffer the way he was.

It also didn't help that most of them, if not all of them, Naruto could not remember. Only bits and pieces which she found quite irritating. She found it irritating because maybe if she knew what they were about, she could help him even more. She also found it irritating because in her own timeline, she wasn't aware Naruto was having nightmares. But then again, she wasn't as mature as she is now. He probably was, but she was most likely too hung up on Sasuke to really care. She really wished he would talk with her about it, but he refused, saying that if they weren't important to remember, they weren't important enough to talk about.

As much as she loved his stubbornness, she also disliked it. Because it was times like these where his stubbornness is getting in his own way. She understood from her own experience that Naruto didn't come to anybody about his problems because he was too busy trying to solve everyone else's problems. It took her years to get him to speak about his problems, and because of that she was going to give him a month or so, maybe. She didn't have the patience for little shit that she knew she could deal with.

For example the fact she was practically living with him after two months in their relationship. Granted she still lived with her parents it but there were days in the week when she stayed with Naruto. Three days, friday to sunday then back with her parents on monday. After they met him and saw how serious she was about him then basically loved him, they were cool with it. Plus it also helped that she was an adult and acted in such a way.

They were worried though, her father in particular, that she and Naruto were fucking like bunnies, when that wasn't even the case. While she was more than willing to let him experience what its like to be inside her, she knew he was not ready yet. He was close but there was just one last thing she knew he needed to do before she knew he was ready to lay down with her. Trust.

"Hey," she heard, rousing her from her thoughts. She saw Naruto move towards her, taking note how he was an inch or so taller than her now. Her eyes roamed his hard toned muscles, a result of his constant physical training. He neared her as she leaned against the counter. "You coming back to bed?" he asked. Sakura didn't say anything at first and she simply set the glass down. She then gestured with her finger to come to her and he did so.

Once he was close she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss that he immediately responded too. Sakura smiled a bit into the kiss as moved her lips in sync with his own, slowly and deliberately until she desired more, but it was too late at night for a makeout session. So she simply settled for this. Pulling away she slowly opened her eyes to see his gazing at her lustfully.

She wanted to ask about his nightmare, but she didn't want to ruin this moment. So she simply trailed her her hand down his chest to his abs before kissing him again softly. Reaching for his hand, she grabbed it then pulled him back to the bedroom. Neither of them looked towards the clock as they crawled into the bed. Getting under the covers, Sakura laid on her side, her back to Naruto. She purposely backed up against him and he wrapped his arms around her, their legs intertwining. Sakura sat there in comfort simply in her thoughts. She then gave a quiet giggle when she heard a snore from behind her. She didn't need to look back to see he was in a peaceful sleep, which was a contrast to his labored breathing and tormented expression. Knowing he would be alright for the rest of the night, Sakura snuggled up against him even more and closed her own eyes.

Then she too was out like a light.

* * *

"Fox kid calling in, eyes on target over."

"Pink rose calling in, eyes also on target over."

"I also got eyes on the target…"

"What was that? I didn't understand…"

"Fuck you Naruto…"

"Pink rose I think there is something wrong with our coms, over."

Sakura could only giggle, "You may be right Fox kid, over."

"No no! Fuck both of you! I'm not saying it!"

"Oh c'mon Sasuke! Just say it so we can be done already, over." Naruto threw in and Sasuke gave a growl.

"Fuck this, I'm going in!"

"Moody raven with pink eye no! Over."

"C'mere you stupid cat!"

"Mmmmeeooowwwacckkhiissss!"

* * *

"Kakashi what is this?"

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Hiruzen gazing at him with a curious expression. Kakashi then looked to what he was referring too and it was his genin team. Sakura stood beside talking with Naruto while she pet the cat. Naruto had a silly grin on his face as he listened to his girlfriend while Sasuke stood not to far off with many scratch marks all over his face and arms, a scowl on his face. "Hm? Oh this is a result of letting Naruto lead the team today," he answered with a shrug. "My guess is Sasuke wasn't being a team player which is why you see what you see," Kakashi muttered while Sasuke gave a grumble. "But he's a quick learner I'm sure he'll be more cooperative on the next mission." Kakashi eye smiled at his student who rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to hope so, because this one is important," The Hokage said with a somewhat serious tone. This earned the attention of every member, Tora purring in Sakura's arms. "The D-rank missions will have to be cut short this time around. You will be given a C-rank mission, possibly B-rank."

"Wait seriously?" Naruto asked with a surprised look with Hiruzen nodding. With his question confirmed Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but get excited. Sakura however raised a brow lightly a more focused look in her eyes. They have been genin for nearly four months now, and they have done over 200 D-ranks and about 25 C-rank missions, but yet to do B or A.

"Team 7, you are assigned to escort the client Tazuna back to the Land of Waves. Bring in the client," The Hokage ordered with a wave of his hand and the team looked towards the door to see a middle aged man enter the room, stumbling and a bit drunk.

"What the hell is this? I ordered a team of fully capable urp..Ninja! Not three brats!" Tazuna grumbled with Naruto and Sasuke's eyebrow twitching. Sakura gave a small nostalgic smile just as Kakashi stepped up with a sheepish chuckle.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, you are in capable hands. I am Kakashi Hatake, the Jounin of this team. I will help make sure no harm comes to you," he informed with Tazuna giving a grumble as he took a swig. Once he swallowed he glared at them.

"You better, I paid good money for you. I expect you to protect me with your lives!" Tazuna declared. Sakura gave a grumble, muttering how she did not like this guy. Kakashi just gave a sheepish chuckle as he then turned to his genin team.

"Alright you guys, pack for a few weeks trip and be a the gate in an hour. Dismissed," Kakashi then disappeared in a poof and Team Seven moved passed the drunk Tazuna, leaving the mission hall. As they left Naruto gave a grumble as he put his hands behind his head.

"This guys is gonna be a damn pain, I can feel it," Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "I do hope this mission turns into a B-rank though, we need some excitement in our lives," Naruto chuckled with Sasuke smirking in agreement though Sakura gave a playful pout.

"What, am I not enough excitement for you Naru?" she teased him, causing him to blush a bit while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm just teasing babe," Sakura giggled before she looked to her teammates. "Look guys, no matter what happens this mission, I want us to work as a team and be careful alright?" she gazed at the two of them. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked between each other, "At least get along?"

"No promises."

"That's all I ask," Sakura smiled softly at her two teammates, her nerves eased a little bit. "I'm going to go pack, I'll see you in a bit." she kissed Naruto's cheek before taking off, Sasuke leaving as well. Once they were gone he released a sigh. He then created a few clones and without orders being given to them, they headed off to do what they were programmed to do. He turned in another direction and took off, headed to the temple. Upon reaching it and going inside he stopped then turned around to see Mito's image gazing at him curiously.

"I wasn't expecting you till later," Mito voiced with Naruto humming. Her eyes studied him and she could see he looked a quite...drained. More so than usual which raised a flag of concern. She had been noticing a change in his demeanor since they resumed his training two months ago, and she couldn't say it was negative, but it wasn't exactly positive either. He spoke less, moved in a certain way, even his connection with the Force seemed strained. Usually she would dance around the issue at hand, get him to tell her what was on his mind, but this situation of not knowing had been going on long enough. "What is bothering you Naruto?" she questioned.

"Why do I have to be bothered by something?" he returned and she pursed her lips, giving him a knowing look. He frowned as he looked away. "I'm just tired alright? My sleep hasn't been the best lately," he admitted with Mito raising a brow. There was more to it than just that, she could sense it. He wasn't telling her everything. "I didn't come here to talk about being sleep deprived. I came to tell you that I've been assigned a C-rank mission and I'll be gone for awhile," he informed with Mito humming in response. "I'll keep up with my training," Naruto assured her as he grabbed a few things then began to head out.

"Naruto," Mito called out, earning his attention. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, a dark foreboding feeling swelling up inside her. Was the Force trying to tell her something? Damn it, she wish she knew, because she had a feeling it had to do with her apprentice. "Be careful, and may the Force be with you." she bid and Naruto bowed his head in response.

"And you as well, Master."

"You're late Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Maa maa," Kakashi waved off Sakura Haruno who simply gave a huff as she stood beside her two teammates. Kakashi noticed the bored look on Naruto's face and the impassive expression on Sasuke's. "The client should be here any minute, so lets go over the mission, shall we?"

"It's supposed to be a simple mission, right?" Naruto spoke up earning a look from Kakashi. "We escort the Bridge Builder to Nami no Kuni, then come back. Honestly, there's no need for a debrief Kakashi-sensei," Naruto shrugged. Kakashi gave a soft sigh as his two teammates agreed with him.

"Hm, so you kids showed up after all, great," they heard and looked to see a somewhat drunk Tazuna walk towards them. "I paid good money for you brats, so escort me safely!" he barked out before he headed out the gates. Team 7 all looked at Tazuna with variance of annoyance and Naruto grumbled as he put his hands behind his head and began walking, his teammates following. Kakashi gave a soft sigh as he followed.

This was going to be quite the journey.

* * *

"Tazuna,"

"Hm? What is it?" Tazuna grumbled as he looked to Naruto who had a curious expression on his face as he flanked his left and Sakura flanked his right while Sasuke took the rear and Kakashi was somewhere between the three. They were walking in the forest, and had been quiet for several hours, no one really willing to speak until now.

"Why do you need an escort protection? You are just building a bridge aren't you?" Naruto wondered. Tazuna nodded his head, causing him to frown, "Then why don't your ninja handle it?"

"The Land of Waves doesn't have any ninja," Tazuna responded with a frown. "The closest ninja near our country is Konoha, however there was a clan of ninja not far from us. A long time ago, they would protect us from any threats...then their village was destroyed," Tazuna muttered in a glum tone which piqued their interests.

"Really? What village was it?" Sakura wondered.

"It was Uzushiogakure, a clan village in the Land of Whirlpools," Tazuna stated as he then sighed, "They were known as the Uzumaki Clan." hearing this surprised Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto blinked a bit then frowned. Kakashi glanced up from his book to gauge Naruto's reaction. "The Uzumaki were a great clan, peaceful, wise and rather kind. There was enough of them to populate an entire village. But they were wiped out during the second Ninja War."

"So...Naruto had a clan?" Sakura said quietly then looked to her boyfriend with a wondering expression. "Did you know that Naruto? About the Uzumaki clan?" she sounded a bit excited because she was. Back in her dimension, she didn't know much or anything about the Uzumaki Clan, she just knew that Naruto and Karin were cousins. But the fact her boyfriend actually had a clan that was actually mentioned meant distant relatives, possibly a family! Sakura's smile faded as she saw the blank look on Naruto's face and the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yeah I did." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and he looked to Tazuna. "Since the village was so close, is there a way to get to Uzushio?" he wondered, earning a surprised look from Tazuna.

"Well there are ferries that can take you but I think the last one just left today. There is only one that shows up once a day," Tazuna informed. "It's actually a few hours travel, longer depending on the condition of the whirlpools." Naruto hummed to himself as he looked forward. He would be visiting this village before they headed back to Konoha. He felt the need now to visit Uzushio since it was so close. Mito had told him stories, but he had to see for himself.

As they were nearing a bridge, Team 7 noticed the random puddle at various times, though none said anything about it. The walked along the bridge, missing the fact that the water slowly began to morph into two men. They both lunged at Kakashi, ripping him apart but not before he screamed in pain. Without any words being said, Naruto and Sakura slid close to Tazuna to protect him, front and back while Sasuke pulled out a kunai.

One of the ninja zipped towards Sasuke who braced himself and the other moved right past him, headed for Sakura who narrowed her eyes. Sasuke avoided the claw hand and kneed the man in the chin before grabbing his hair then slamming his face in the ground. Pressing his foot against the man's neck, Sasuke applied pressure and with a jerk, the shinobi's neck snapped. Just as that happened, the second shinobi went flying past Sasuke, sliding across the bridge. The ninja slowly began to get up but he gave yell upon receiving a stab wound from a kunai into his shoulder.

Naruto pushed the man back down to the ground, a look of irritation on his face. "Who hired you?" he demanded but the man didn't answer, only glaring at Naruto. "Sakura," he called and she was now beside him. Naruto broke the man's leg earning a scream then Naruto spoke, "This is how this is going to work bub. I'm going to break you, and Sakura is going to heal you, only for me to break something else. We will repeat this process until I get bored and start getting creative. So you can tell me who the hell hired you, or…" Naruto then stomped on his hand, breaking his fingers. Another scream.

"OKAY! GATO! IT WAS GATO!" Naruto hummed in response before he pulled his kunai out of his victims shoulder then slashed his throat. Flicking the blood he put away his kunai while he headed back over to Tazuna with Sakura, both uncaring about the dying man they left behind. Sasuke raised a brow at his two teammates who focused on a shivering Tazuna.

"Does the name Gato, mean anything to you?" Naruto questioned calmly as the three genin studied Tazuna who looked between them. He then saw the two dead bodies and he clenched his fist. "Tazuna," Naruto called getting the man's attention. "I asked you a question."

"G-gato…" Tazuna bared out before he sighed. "Gato hired those men to kill me. He's the owner of Gato Shipping, a millionaire," Tazuna started. "But the company is just a front. He's a drug dealer, a Sex trafficker, and many other things. He's murdered lots of people for his own greed," Tazuna went on. "He want's me to stop building the bridge, because it will ruin the hold he has over my country," Tazuna informed. "We're poor and couldn't afford a higher mission than a C-rank. So…"

"You lied," they heard and looked to see Kakashi walking up to them. "That alone would give us the right to cancel the contract and leave you here. If my genin were any other team, this ambush might have worked," Kakashi muttered. "Those two were C-rank missing ninja from Kirigakure, and if you have the likes of Gato at your head, there's no telling who else he could send after you," Kakashi glared at Tazuna. "Because of this threat, the difficulty of this mission as raised. Next time the ninja being sent won't be a Chunin, it will be a Jounin."

"That sounds hella awesome," Naruto smirked with Sasuke and Sakura nodding in agreement, excitement in their eyes as well. Kakashi looked towards his genin while Tazuna was confused, "Let's keep going then. I say we escort the old man, protect him while he builds the bridge and in the meantime kick whatever ass Gato sends our way!"

"I'm down," Sakura smiled.

"Me too."

Kakashi gave a deadpan look at his three genin before he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well I guess that settles it then. Come on, we still have more ground to cover," Kakashi then began to get a move on with his genin following after him as well as Tazuna. He walked behind the team with confused yet grateful eyes, a smile on his face.

Maybe there was hope after all?

* * *

The walk to wave was pretty silent still, though at certain points Naruto would speak with Sakura, the two wondering who would come after them next. As they made their way, Naruto heard a ruffle from a bush. Sakura heard it as well, and didn't hesitate throwing her kunai, hitting something. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he went to check on the noise maker, only to see she killed a white rabbit. "I hit it right?" Sakura asked as she came up to see and gasped. "Oh my god! I killed the poor bunny!"

"Killer aim Sakura!"

"Not funny Naruto!" Sakura yelled at her teammate who laughed at her expense. As she fussed over the bunny at Naruto, Sasuke studied the rabbit in thought. Why was the fur white when it was summer time? It didn't make…

"Get down!" Kakashi ordered, and everyone dropped to the ground to avoid the giant cleaver sword that came swinging, cutting into a tree. As they got back up, they saw a shinobi standing on the handle, glaring at them. Kakashi gained a serious eye while Team 7 surrounded Tazuna as protection.

"If it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan. What a delightful surprise. Sorry, but the old man is mine," the man spoke with a sneer. "Hand him over," he ordered with a glare. Kakashi shook his head a bit giving a reply.

"I can't do that, Zabuza Momochi. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, protect Tazuna and stay alert," Kakashi ordered the three genin gave stiff nods which prompted the jounin to look back at the three. He could feel the tension and anxiety rolling off of them, the look of primal fear in their eyes. And it was because of Zabuza's killing intent. Kakashi was actually going to say something inspiring but…

"Oi! You eyebrowless fuck! This is what's going down!" Naruto smirked as he took a step forward, a grin on his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to kick your ass!" the blond grinned, excitement rolling off his body. Sasuke gave a huff while Sakura chuckled, Kakashi simply sweatdropped while Zabuza was confused.

"Eh?"

Without warning, Naruto lunged at Zabuza; he sent a fist at the jounin who jumped out of the way with his sword, causing the tree to explode into splinters. Kakashi nodded in thanks to Naruto's distraction as he lunged at the recovering Zabuza, kicking him in the face.

Zabuza carefully and quickly ducked under it, still trying to swing his blade upon Kakashi but he missed. The jounin moved out of the way, whipped out a kunai and lunged at the missing ninja, the two grown men clashing and swinging at each other.

Naruto just stood to the side, watching carefully, waiting for an opening. His eyes narrowed once he found one, silently rushing at Zabuza from behind. Jumping into the air, he cocked back his open clawed hand, a animalistic grin on his face. He brought down his hand, completely clawing at Zabuza from behind. Naruto expected blood to flow out the mans back, but instead he dispersed into water and earned a kick to the face for his troubles.

Kakashi spared his student a quick glance but focused on Zabuza, being behind him, his kunai to the neck. "It's over, Zabuza," Kakashi said in a serious tone. The jounin snorted as he dispersed into water again while another Zabuza was behind Kakashi, slicing him in half. But the Konoha jounin was a water clone as well. "Rah!" Naruto roared yelled just as he kicked Zabuza in the face with a brutal round kick. The man grunted in real pain, signifying he was not a clone.

He skidded to a stop as Naruto still rushed at him, throwing his fists at him in a precise and accurate motion. But the jounin had been fighting a lot longer than Naruto and was able to avoid the attacks. When Naruto threw another kick to the face, Zabuza grabbed it and swung Naruto around, missing the smirk the boy had. Releasing him into the air, Zabuza noticed the three kunai that flew towards him, each with an explosive tag.

"Shit!" the jounin hopped away as two of the kunai made contact with the ground but did not explode. The third Kunai was on its way to hitting the ground but Kakashi came in for the save, throwing it at Zabuza who had no time to move again. An explosion was heard and seen, giving the Konoha ninja the impression Zabuza was caught within. Kakashi was kicked into the water a moment after, causing Naruto to growl and go help but he realized the ten clones of Zabuza in front of him.

'What the hell is with this water?' Kakashi thought to himself before he realized it was too dense and was then trapped inside a water prison, Zabuza holding it together. 'Shit!' "Sasuke! Sakura! Help Naruto break free and run with Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered from the sphere. The two genin just watched their sensei and glanced back to a analyzing Naruto.

"Paper rock scissors?" Sasuke asked the girl. Sakura nodded as they played the game with Sasuke coming out on top. "Two out of three," he said. The two went again, with Sakura winning this time, then another time. "Well damn," Sasuke grumbled as Sakura grinned at him, sticking out her tongue. She turned to the enemy, a smirk coming across her lips.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, you need some help?" She asked her boyfriend. Naruto gave a grunt, telling her no. She nodded and started walking towards the real Zabuza.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Kakashi ordered frantically. Zabuza just laughed, sneering at the girl and her friends. "You stupid kids! He's out of your league!" Kakashi warned but Sakura continued to walk forward.

"You better listen to your sensei," Zabuza advised as his eyes narrowed at the headbands he saw the genin wear. "Wearing those headbands and acting like Shinobi, how cute. A real shinobi is someone who has had brushes with death, numerous times," Zabuza stated. "Only when your good enough to be listed in my handbook, would you ever be good ninja!" Zabuza yelled with a growl.

"GRAH!" Naruto yelled as he punched, kicked and slashed through each clone. He had an excited grin on his face, flexing his clawed fingers causing them to make cracking noises. "Fuck you and your dumbass handbook! I don't need you bitching at me about being a shinobi. Who the fuck are you to determine what I am or am not?! I make my own path!" Naruto growled with a serious stare. "And I kill whoever stands in that path!"

"Hmm, couldn't said it any better," Sakura chuckled before rushing at Zabuza with a impassive look. The jounin grunted, creating more clones to stop her. As they ran at her, Naruto appeared in front of her with a battle cry, destroying them all with ease and quickness. Zabuza grunted, creating more clones but less this time as it was now straining on his chakra. Though this time he didn't have to worry about Naruto taking care of the clones…Sakura did.

"Sakura catch!" Naruto yelled as he unsealed his katana and threw it at her. Sakura smirked as she caught it mid step and unsheathed it, using it to cut through them all with precision. She then gave a hop back, throwing the sword at Zabuza, directly at his body. He cursed before jumping high enough, not releasing the prison though, to dodge it.

"You missed!"

"OI! BROWLESS BITCH!" a voice said from behind him. Zabuza looked back to see Naruto throw an explosive kunai at him.

"Holy shit,"

 **BOOM!**

* * *

"What do you mean he's still alive?"

Kakashi gave a tired nod as he lied in a futon from using the Sharingan against Zabuza after Naruto and Sakura's rescue plan. The battle was short lived to be Zabuza was able to avoid the blast, freeing Kakashi with only some burn wounds and deafness in his left ear, the two jounin ninja finished off their fight with a stylish jutsu. Which Sasuke copied as compensation for not being able to do anything the whole time. Kakashi won and was about to finish of Zabuza when a hunter nin stopped him from doing so. Naruto was actually going to rip the hunter nin and Zabuza apart so they could be done with it but Kakashi prevented him from doing so.

"It's exactly what I mean. That hunter nin should have disposed of Zabuza's body on the spot as it is procedure. Besides, he used senbon to 'kill' him, which hit his neck. It probably put Zabuza in a death like state," Kakashi explained to his students. Naruto rolled his eyes giving a grumble.

"How long will it take him to heal? I doubt he will give up on trying to kill Tazuna," Saskue figured. Sakura nodded once more as she went over the damages dealt to the man in her head and his supposed recovery time.

"A week at the least, two weeks at most. With senbon being dealt to the neck, it causes body paralysis for a bit. Not to mention the large strain on his chakra. When he sent his clones after me I noticed they were fewer in number; and his water dragon wasn't as strong as Kakashi-sensei's. So he is probably dealing with chakra exhaustion," Sakura listed, the team listening closely. "He was also close to an explosion, so his left ear is my best bet is deaf, also the 2nd degree burn marks. He will probably want to have his ear better so it can be a better tool in battle. Like I said, the time I say we have is a week and a half," Sakura estimated.

The boys just looked at her in astonishment, surprised by her analysis. Kakashi more so than the other two; her explanation actually let him know that she was learning something in those books she read. "Wow Sakura-chan! That was amazing!" Naruto praised, his eyes reverted back to their 'closed' state. Sakura just smiled from her boyfriend's praise.

"So what are we going to do for a week sensei?" Sasuke questioned, gaining the attention of the three. Kakashi gave a sigh, looking down at his legs.

"Well I'm pretty tired from the use of the Sharingan, my body isn't at one hundred percent yet, even with Sakura's healing. But I can still teach you guys," Kakashi eye smiled with the three of them looking a bit surprised. "Before we came here, we were working on elemental affinities," he stated which the three nodded. Kakashi had tested their chakra natures to find out that they all complimented each other in some way.

Sasuke was fire and lightning, Sakura was water and earth, while Naruto was fire wind and lightning. Kakashi had been forming ideas of new training methods for them, and though now wasn't the time to train them to get used to their elemental affinities, he felt the three deserved a reward for the hard work they did against Zabuza. Giving them an eye smile, he spoke,

"Come, let's learn some ninjutsu, ne?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hn,"

Naruto gave a light grunt as he sat to the side, watching Tazuna and his workers build the bridge. It was his shift to watch the old man and it was really boring, even if he was meditating. He bet Sasuke and Sakura were having fun. "You know, instead of sitting there looking like a suicide suspect, you can help too. I bet it'll go much faster," Tazuna suggested. Naruto simply looked at him before going back to groaning.

A sweat drop formed on Tazuna's head upon seeing the complaining blond. Lazy ass kids these days. Going on with his business, he put down the pile of rails he was carrying and turned around to see Geko, one of the workers.

"Tazuna, can I have a word with you?" Geko asked. Tazuna gave a sigh before nodding his head. "Look Tazuna, you and I have been friends for a long time but…" Naruto gave another bored sigh, though he let his thoughts wander. More specifically to Uzushiogakure. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to find there, but he could feel that the Force wanted him to go there, which simply made him eager to go.

"What do you mean your quitting?!" Tazuna yelled, earning Naruto's attention which irritated the blond. "The bridge is almost done! A week at best!"

"What's the point?!" Geko stated. "Even if Gato doesn't kill you or anyone else before the bridge is done, there is nothing to stop him from blowing it up anyway! Think about it Tazuna, why put yourself and your family in danger for something that is doomed to fail?"

"You sound like a coward."

"What?" Geko blinked in surprise, turning to the ever bored looking Naruto. "What did you just say?"

"I don't think I stuttered, coward!" Naruto insulted. Geko glared at him and Naruto snorted in response, "I'm sorry did I offend you? Well that's tough shit." Naruto snorted with Geko now growling at the younger man.

"Why you brat!"

"Go home already!" Naruto waved him off making Geko blink. "You quit right? Well run away like the coward you are. If you have any kids, I hope you don't tell them lies about how you helped Tazuna build the great bridge," Naruto muttered, Geko huffed as he turned around, walking away.

Tazuna sighed before he started to get back to work. But he heard a poof noise and turned around to see about twenty Naruto's that all gave him a mock salute.

"What are our orders Gramps?"

Tazuna couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Whats up with you two lameos?" Naruto wondered as he saw his teammates plop down in their chairs at the dinner table, obviously tired. Sakura face planted on the table while Sasuke looked like he was trying not to fall out his chair.

"That damn Kakashi," was Sasuke's answer and Sakura could only groan in agreement.

"Aw come on guys, no pain no gain," Kakashi eye smiled.

"Fuck you!" the two genin snapped causing Naruto to laugh and Kakashi to sweat drop. "

Yo, whats with the ripped picture? You guys got moths or something?" Naruto muttered as he leaned back in his chair. Sakura looked up to see Naruto was referring to the portrait that was ripped, as if someone was missing.

"Oh," Tsunami started as she stood up and made her way to the sink. "It was a family picture, the person missing is my late husband," she finished quietly. Naruto raised a brow before shrugging, not caring about the eerie silence.

"He was a hero of this land," Tazuna sighed, prompting Inari to leave the table just as soon as the word hero left his lips. Tsunami called for her son who ignored her, she then scowled at her father.

"You know better to talk about him at the table! Especially in front of Inari!" Tsunami scolded, causing Tazuna to look away.

"What is the story behind this…hero?" Kakashi wondered, earning a grunt from Naruto.

"Who cares? If they don't want to talk about it, let it be. This isn't story time," Naruto stated rudely, earning a pinch to arm from Sakura. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Stop being rude Naruto," she scolded him quietly. He gave a grunt, but continued to give her a side glare which she ignored.

Much to Naruto's annoyance, Tazuna told them about the story of Kaiza, a hero of wave country.

"Greeaaat,"

* * *

"Whats the matter with you dobe? Tough time training?" Sasuke teased his teammate that sat across from him with a sneer.

"Fuck you Sasuke!" Naruto growled, as he was completely slumped on the table. Sakura sat by his side and rubbed his back soothingly while shaking her head. Inari sat by Sasuke, his grandfather on the other side of him.

"C'mon guys, no fighting at the table. Can't we just be happy that we're getting stronger? Next time we see Zabuza…"

"His ass is grass!" Naruto smirked, grinned darkly earning a nod from his teammates. With that said the three teammates started to chat a bit more on a lighter note, talking about how Zabuza and his fake anbu wouldn't stand a chance!

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Inari shouted causing everyone to pay attention to him. Naruto blinked at the outburst and was about to voice his thoughts but the kid continued.

"None of you are strong enough to face Gato! Your wasting your time! Gato has lots of bad guys and power to kill you, you think because your shinobi you can just come here and save us?" Inari demanded. Naruto gave a grumble as he straightened up a bit, though he noticed Sakura was watching him carefully.

"Listen kid, you don't what you're talking about, alright?"

"Ugh! You piss me off the most! You try to act like you're the coolest person ever but your not! You don't know what we've been through, the pain we have suffered! You live in a village that is successful! I bet you've never gone hungry and…"

"Have you?" Sakura interrupted him with a blank stare, her hands on Naruto's mouth and Sasuke's chest, stopping them both from doing something that would be funny but would cause problems later.

"What?" Inari looked confused, so Sakura elaborated.

"Have you ever gone hungry? Answer truthfully now, also keep in mind that your mother and grandfather are right here. Now, give me an honest answer, have you ever gone hungry?" Sakura demanded. Inari glanced at his mom who had a raised brow then towards his grandfather who wanted to know as well.

"N-no,"

"You ever been beaten?" Sakura continued.

"No,"

"Well your little ass needs to get a good one!" Naruto threw in, moving his teammates hand. But this statement only received a chop to the throat, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Then you have no right to be spewing out nonsense like you have experienced it first hand. You are the lucky one Inari. You have a mother that cooks for you and a grandfather that goes out everyday to work and make sure both you and your mother are taken care of," Sakura stated.

However Inari was still being ignorant and started to speak, "I have suffered though! I have been lied too! I bet not one of you have had someone make an important promise and not fulfill it!" Inari spat.

"…."

"….."

"Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed as he recovered from his attack and laughed like something was really funny, but it was a dark laugh. "Wow, you really need to get your ass beat. I guess your moms hasn't taught you about respect and being careful about what you say," Naruto sneered. "Since we've got here, you have done nothing but complain, sulk and whine the whole damn time! Grr! This is a waste of my time!" Naruto suddenly stood then left, slamming the door. Inari scoffed as he sat back.

"Whatever! Good riddance! He talks all high and mighty! But I bet he never experienced loss!" Inari huffed with Sakura raising a brow as she gazed at Inari.

"Like losing your father?" she asked with Inari looking away, confirming her question. "Of course he hasn't," Sakura smiled softly. "Naruto-kun's parents are dead. Died the night of his birth," Sakura said with Inari's eyes widened a bit and he looked at the ground while Tsunami frowned deeply. "Naruto-kun had no one to raise him. He raised himself." Sakura then gave a soft sigh. "So no, Naruto-kun never experienced the loss of his parents. But you have never experienced a life without them."

Sakura then stood and left to find her boyfriend. Sasuke too stood but he went up stairs without a word. Kakashi sighed shaking his head at the events of tonight. Sakura walked at a nice decent pace, not really rushing to find her teammate. He wouldn't have gone far, and she wanted to give him enough time to probably vent his frustrations, if he could that is. "Didn't think you'd look for me so soon."

Looking up, she saw Naruto above her, sitting on a thick branch staring up at the crescent moon. "Mind if I join you?" she asked with Naruto giving a dry chuckle.

"You know I don't care Sakura-chan, so why do you keep asking?" he wondered with an even tone. Sakura gave a shrug before she hopped onto the branch, sitting beside him. She then rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe someday you might surprise me and not want me around anymore," Sakura replied. Naruto didn't respond at first before he slowly shook his head, giving a mutter of,

"Silly girl." Sakura gave a soft smile before she raised her head, then grabbed his chin, pulling him for a gentle kiss. Naruto relaxed a bit more as he then pushed forward, kissing Sakura back. The two sat in the tree kissing for several minutes, enjoying the taste of one another. Gaining an idea, Sakura pulled away then gave him a small smile.

"Spar with me."

"Eh?"

"Spar with me, let's let loose for a little bit," Sakura suggested with Naruto gazing into her eyes. "It'll help you feel better, and it will give me the workout I need today," she elaborated. Naruto gave it some thought, mulling it over before jumping off the branch. Holding out his arms, Sakura fell into them. Setting her down he grabbed her hand and led her deeper into the forest.

"Okay this should be good. Ready?" he asked, backing a few feet away from her. Sakura rolled her neck, nodding. Naruto slipped into his own stance which tightened, a moment later without warning Sakura rushed towards Naruto at break neck speeds.

"Hn," The blond grunted as he blocked the axe kick she gave him from above on his left. Sakura vanished again and appeared behind him, throwing a punch at his head. The blond however dodged it, and threw a round kick to her head.

"Your going to have to do better than that, Naruto-kun!" Sakura laughed. Naruto smirked as he jumped away from Sakura, summoning about ten clones.

"Scatter!" Naruto shouted, each of them disappearing. Sakura just continued to laugh, dispelling each clone that came at her. Sakura lunged at the real Naruto sending a combo of kicks at him. He dodged one, and blocked the other.

Skidding back a bit, he jumped into the air to avoid Sakura's oncoming assault. The blonde landed in a tree, but it was useless, considering Sakura just appeared beside him and decked him across his face.

The boy flew and crashed through trees, while Sakura simply smirked as she fell down to the ground. Naruto rubbed his face once he finally landed and stood up straight. With narrowed eyes, Naruto rushed at Sakura who egged him on.

Throwing her fist at him, Naruto easily escaped it before kneeing her in the gut then back handing her. But Sakura just continued to laugh and kicked him in the face. The blond skidded back and was able to catch Sakura's fist with an open palm just in time.

Naruto was pushed back a bit from the force the punch brought. "Sorry babe, but not today!" he roared and delivered an uppercut with his other fist to Sakura. Not seeing it coming, Sakura grunted in pain as her head went up. But Naruto wasn't done, as he let go of Sakura and dropped kicked her, making Sakura go flying instead.

Once Naruto stood up, he ran at Sakura who brushed off the pain and charged at him as well. The girl blurred in front of Naruto, bringing down a hammer fist that Naruto blocked with one hand.

This action caused a crater to form under Naruto, due to the pressure and power behind Sakura's attack. Naruto was doing his best to not fall under the attack, so with gathering his chakra, with his other hand, Naruto pushed his hand against Sakura's abs and released the chakra.

"AH!" The girl screamed, being engulfed in a pressurized wind wave. Blown away into the air by the attack allowed Naruto to relax for a short time. But that was foolish of him seeing as Sakura was making her way back down towards him with a charged axe kick.

Blinking, he looked up to see she was coming down towards him. Trying to at least move out the way was difficult. Within milliseconds she had already landed, causing a large shockwave to occur, blowing him back and crashing into trees.

"Don't tell me that's it Naruto-kun!" Sakura mocked. She wiped her mouth of blood and waited for him to respond. A minute nearly passed without any kind of reaction. Sakura sighed, about to let the spar end when she felt a breeze past through. A hand then emerged, gripped onto the trunk of a tree. A few moments later, Naruto emerged with a smirk on his face. Sakura smirked as she pushed off the ground, rushing and Naruto rushed too.

With cocked back fists the two clashed.

* * *

 _Come to me_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and they focused to his surroundings. The first thing he saw was pink, leaning his head back he realized he was sleeping with Sakura. The two were cuddled up in the futon rather comfortably. He adjusted a bit, then froze as Sakura turned around to face him and snuggle deeper into him. His blue eyes watched her sleep peacefully and he hoped she was having better dreams than him. He slowly caressed her cheek, and she instinctively leaned into his touch with a smile. "I love you, Sakura."

As he expected she didn't say it back, but he knew that if she was awake, she would. That's what made him smile, he had someone who actually loved him. Naruto took a quiet deep breath, closing his eyes wanting to go back to sleep and simply snuggle with his girl. But…

 _Come to me_

That voice wouldn't let him sleep. He frowned as he opened his eyes then began to sit up, getting out of the futon. "Naru…" he heard Sakura whisper tiredly, grabbing his arm to keep him in place. Naruto chuckled as he gently pulled away from her, but then whispered in her ear,

"I'll be back soon," he could see Sakura give a small pout before she fell back to sleep. With her hold on him loose he managed to get out of the futon. He put the covers over her body, keeping her warm while he silently grabbed and slipped on his clothes. Once they were on, he left the room, closing it behind him. He then headed out of the house, and let the Force take hold of his senses. He followed the path it had set for him, within minutes he came to the docks and saw someone fishing by a boat. With a resigned sigh, he pushed forward.

 _Come to me_

* * *

"Has anyone seen Naruto-kun?"

"He isn't sleep?" Kakashi asked with Sakura shaking her head as she stood in the kitchen where everyone but Naruto was. "Hm, that's strange. Sasuke?" the jounin asked, Sasuke gave a shrug in response as he ate his food.

"I don't know. I heard him get up late last night, figured he wanted to keep training," Sasuke muttered. Sakura hummed, it wasn't unheard of for Naruto to actually get up in the middle of the night in train, usually to keep himself awake from nightmares or because he was too restless. "Might want to check the meadow, maybe he passed out there,"

Sakura didn't say anything, she simply left headed to that meadow. Naruto was a big boy and could take care of himself, that's not what had her worried. What her worried that he usually told her where he was going, either by waking her up or leaving a note for her to find. But he did neither, which was not unlike him. She came from a place where death and tragedy constantly surrounded her, she taught herself that when something was out of the ordinary, she needed to be cautious. There was no telling if someone was a spy, a traitor, or just didn't feel like dealing anymore.

This was her chance to make sure Konoha didn't fall, the Empire doesn't come to existence and most importantly, Naruto doesn't die. Things were going right so far even though there have been some slight changes. Like the fact the Uzumaki Clan was actually a thing, or that Sasuke was much more amicable than the one she knew, hell that Kakashi was actually teaching them something valuable. But even though nothing disastrous had happened, it didn't mean it couldn't. She wasn't willing to take that chance, especially with her beloved Naruto.

"Oh, hello." Sakura's jade eyes focused on the pale girl wearing a kimono, carrying a basket. Sakura's eyes studied her quickly and deduced that this was Haku, and if memory served her right, this is where Naruto formed his true nindo. So why wasn't he here? "I didn't think anyone would be here," Haku muttered with Sakura glancing around.

"I was looking for someone, my friend. But he isn't here," Sakura frowned, finding no trace that Naruto could have been here. "Have you seen him maybe? Ye high? Blond cutie? Whiskers and blue eyes? Wearing orange?" she described with Haku frowning in thought as she shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry," Haku apologized, though Sakura waved her off, running a hand through her hair. Sakura then noticed the girl kneel down and started searching the ground. Sakura hummed as her eyes studied Haku, closely. She hadn't really met Haku in her dimension, but she was surprised at how beautiful the young woman was. To think Naruto honestly thought she was a boy. There was just no way, and now that she was actually watching her, Sakura was sure that Haku was a girl.

She could tell that she had her breasts bound, tight it seemed; the way her kimono flowed down but also clung to her body giving an idea to the girl having curves, along with an ass that Sakura could admire. She also a very nice set of lips, but not only that, the feminine aroma that surrounded her. There was no doubt that Haku was a woman.

"So what are you doing out here this early?" Sakura wondered with a smile. "Flower picking for a friend?" she asked, the girl shook her head, a soft smile on her lips.

"In a way yes. My friend has fallen ill, and so I'm searching for herbs to make him a medicine so he can get better," The girl stated. Sakura blinked before she grinned.

"Oh, let me help you then. I'm a medic, so I can be of great help," Sakura smiled. The girl blinked before looking up at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be of any trouble," She returned. Sakura laughed before shaking her head.

"No it's okay, no trouble at all. As a medic, it's my job to help people in need," Sakura shrugged. The girl nodded in thanks, so Sakura continued. "So what kind of medicine does your friend need?"

"Well right now he is in a state of paralysis and his body gets surges of pain from time to time,"

"Oh, well lets see," Sakura got into her medic mode, looking around with a look of concentration. After a few minutes of delicate picking, the girl had a full basket. "There we go, now just chop and grind these up, put a smidge of water, blend it, heat it up and your friend will be better in no time," Sakura grinned. The girl smiled and bowed.

"Thank you very much. For someone so young you sure know a lot, are you just a medic or a medic ninja?" The girl asked. Sakura blinked, raising a brow, causing the girl to point to her headband."I noticed your headband, but I wasn't sure if it was real or not…there are some people who just like to play ninja," The girl sighed.

"No, I'm a real ninja," Sakura confirmed with a shrug. The girl nodded before she spoke again.

"May I ask why you became a ninja?" Sakura gave her a blank stare for sometime before shrugging. "Do you have someone important to you? Someone you wish to protect?" The girl questioned. Sakura gave a shrug in response, though Naruto and Sasuke appeared in her mind.

Standing up, the girl brushed off her kimono. "A person becomes truly strong, when they have something to protect,"

Sakura blinked as she processed those words and as she did so, the girl walked off. A few moments later, Sasuke appeared with his hands in his pockets. He glanced at the girl then looked to Sakura, "Any luck on finding Naruto?" he wondered. Sakura looked past him at Haku who left and she gave a small smile before shaking her head.

"No. but "Zabuza will be healed within the next day or so," Sakura muttered, dusting herself off. Sasuke raised a brow before nodding.

"How do you know this for sure?" He asked as they started walking. Sakura gave a shrug in response.

"Because I just gave his companion the needs to heal him."

* * *

"This air…"

Naruto took a deep breath as he took in the ocean breeze. He was currently standing on the water gazing at the many whirlpools. The Captain said only true Uzumaki would be able to enter Uzushio like this. It made Naruto wonder how did the village get destroyed if only Uzumaki could enter. Unless permission was given, that could be a way to get in. He wished Mito told him more about the whole event.

He took note of the whirlpools that were around the island, figuring they were part of the islands defense mechanism. From the way it was all set up, he guessed it was very difficult for outsiders to find the island, let alone get to it. After twenty minutes of walking in silence Naruto realized that there was even more whirlpools around the entrance of the island. But unlike the others, these ones were spinning a bit faster. Though as Naruto walked towards the island they calmed down, almost stopping. He hummed, guessing it had something to do with his Uzumaki blood. As soon as he safely passed, the whirlpools restarted their spin track. He walked past the beach and through the forest, finally reaching the large gate of Uzushio, which reminded him a bit of Konoha's gates. He even saw a little check in stand that was in ruins to the side.

The gates were busted, rusted and covered in moss. Irritation rose in his chest but he continued on, he decided to get a good vantage point and jumped up, running up the gate till he reached the top. Once he did he gazed at what used to be what he figured was a marvelous architectural village.

The village was built in the center of the island with its giant walls surrounding the entire perimeter of the village. However a dried up river could be seen in the middle of the village with a number of aged worn down bridges going over it. Naruto looked to see two gates built in both walls on opposite ends of the river that would let the water flow in from the ocean, and through the other end without harm the village itself.

He looked further to see among the tall ruined buildings, to see at the very far end another building that stood about 60 foot high while the roof had four stone arch going in to hold a giant stone circular tablet of the Uzumaki insignia out to all for the village to see. Naruto could only imagine how lively this place was before it was ruined. Naruto saw images of red headed children running and playing down the streets while the adults smiled and noticed them.

Restaurant stands would be open with their owners trying to lure in customers. Women would be sitting on the empty benches gossiping and laughing away. And Naruto watched as all these people faded away into dust. The owners of the stands would fade away and their stand would grow old and brittle. The laughing women would fade away as the benches rusted. The playing children would also fade away just like the adults watching them.

He walked for about ten minutes inspecting the dead village of his clan. It made him angry. Then he stopped at seeing what looked like a mansion of sorts. Behind it was the towering building, which he guessed belonged to the kage. He found it strange that everything was a mess but the tower, as if it was never touched. Stepping inside he noticed what looked like a plaque. He wiped off the collected dust and read the words, House of the Clan Head.

Mito had told him that Uzushio didn't have a Kage simply because the Uzumaki didn't consider themselves Shinobi. Even though they did find themselves in Shinobi situations, and trained themselves as Shinobi, they were not a Shinobi clan. He set down the plaque and continued to walk inside the house, scattered around were aged skeletons of people with rags. He ignored the skeletons, looking around the house. Nothing. Everything was either torn down or just broken. He scowled, "What the hell am I looking for?"

Shaking his head he found the main room, what looked to be the office of the Clan head. It had to be the cleanest thing he has seen since coming to Uzushio. The carpet looked a little dusty but was a dark red. The walls had spots and cracks but was a light blue. Hanging on the wall behind the large wooden desk was six pictures of people. Two were women and four were men. They had serious expressions just like the Hokage portraits, so he concluded they were Clan heads.

They all looked to be in their twenties at the time and all had red hair. Going from left to right, the 3rd clan head was a woman and so was the 6th clan head. Naruto thought she was very beautiful and didn't seem so high strung like the others. He could even see a smile if he looked close enough. Smiling at the picture he made his way behind the desk to see the papers thrown all over the place. Etched in the desk was 'I hate paperwork' sweat dropping he guessed it was the 6th clan head who made that. As he was looking all over the desk something caught his eye. He went back over to it and picked it up. It was a letter from, Konoha. Narrowing his eyes he began to read.

' _Kurai-san,_

 _We are sending our troops to help you out. They should be enough to help get rid of the pests of Kumo and Kiri. We hope that when the troops arrive you will still be standing. Good luck._

 _Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.'_

Naruto laid it down before going over more papers; as he was shuffling something fell off the desk. Looking at the ground was a small red book, almost like a journal. Picking it up, he opened it to see it belonged to Kurai Uzumaki. He then glanced to the Sixth Clan head, then flipped to the first page.

' _Mom and Dad were feeling cheeky and gave me this diary today, but it's a journal. Only silly kids have diaries, it's not befitting to someone who is going to become the next head of the clan. But I guess I'll use it anyway dattebake.'_

Naruto gave a small chuckle as he continued to flip through the book to see every page filled with black ink. He read some pages, learning about her time as Clan head and the difficulities of having so much responsibility and being the one her people looked too for guidance and protection. He also learned that she was the older sister of his mother, that actually got to him, causing him to stare at her picture for several minutes.

He then took a deep breath and began reading the last few pages which made him get a bit angry but confused at the same time. It talked about how Konoha was involved in the destruction of Uzushio, and she suspected that Konoha elder Danzo Shimura sent troops to help eliminate Uzu while also making a secret alliance with Kumogakure and Kirigakure. As Naruto read his hand began to shake, his anger beginning to rise and rise but he took a breath, remembering Mito's breathing exercises to keep his calm. Several minutes of that, he pocketed the book for later. Standing up he walked to the wall and removed the picture of his aunt to see there was a safe with a Blood Seal. He bit his thumb and swiped the blood which opened the safe, next thing he knew a light flashed the office.

Once the light died down, Naruto was gazing at a woman with long red hair and dark violet eyes. She had pale skin but looked a bit flushed, while wearing red robes with small blue whirlpools decorating the bottom along with black pants. "Ow, my head," she grumbled, Naruto simply stayed silent while watching the lady. Focusing on her surroundings she saw Naruto, then raised a brow, "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Kushina Uzumaki's son," he told her carefully. The woman studied him before she jumped him giving him a hug, which took him by surprise.

"Yatta! I'm an aunt!" Kurai cheered as she danced with Naruto who was blushing in embarrassment. Kurai then looked around, "Where's Kushina? Is she around? I have so many questions to ask but so little time dattebake!" Kurai said excitedly, then she noticed Naruto's less enthusiastic expression which made her frown, "She's not here...is she?"

"No. She died when I was born, fifteen years ago," Naruto told her. Kurai closed her eyes and gave a shaky sigh. It was silent before Naruto spoke, "How are you here? Didn't you die?" what was up with supposedly dead Uzumaki women coming back as spirits or ghosts?

"Fuinjutsu," Kurai answered simply, opening her eyes to get a good look at him. Naruto hummed though he raised a brow, strange, that wasn't Mito's answer. In fact, he still didn't know how the hell she was able to be in his life the way she has. He would have to ask her about that. "Before those assholes busted my door down and raided my office, I used Fuinjutsu to seal my chakra away. So I'm dead but…"

"I get it," Naruto muttered with Kurai giving a thankful nod. "What happened? Why did Konoha betray you?"

"I don't think it was Konoha as a whole," Kurai muttered. "There was no way Mito-sama would let that happen. Besides I've met Hiruzen Sarutobi, he adored that woman. Sometimes I feel she was the Hokage and he was just the figure head," she grumbled with Naruto humming, he could see why she says that. "I feel it was someone in Konoha working independently, without Mito-sama and Sarutobi's knowledge. As to why?"

Kurai moved to her safe and pulled out a large scroll, handing it to Naruto who saw it was sealed. "That is what they were after. Inside there contains the precious knowledge the Uzumaki have gathered since the Sage of Six Paths."

"Ninjutsu?"

"Nope, Magic."

"Eh? You mean like pixie dust and unicorns?"

"No I mean various techniques and styles that the human mind could not comprehend, smartass," Kurai's brow twitched. Naruto blinked as he looked down at the scroll a bit. "You see the Uzumaki clan felt that chakra was dangerous, unnatrual even. So through heavy meditation and soul searching, they were able to connect with a side of them that could only be found through death, for humans at least."

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned, surely she was talking about something else other than the Force. Magic? Mito had never mentioned anything about magic to him during training or it being an Uzumaki style or anything of the sort. Apparently it was so...why not tell him? Did she not trust him or something? It was these questions, these doubts that made him suspicious of Mito…

"Let's see…" Kurai muttered as she concentrated and held out her hand. He looked amazed when blue fire erupted in her hand, it was calm, maintained. "This is spirit fire. If you noticed, no kind of seals or even an ounce of chakra," Naruto nodded in agreement as he sensed no chakra coming from the fire, but unlike ninjutsu...he did feel the Force.

"It's created from energy made from the spirit. Energy that has no limit, that won't cause you to die if you run out. It grows stronger and becomes more, the more you improve," Kurai explained with Naruto slowly nodding. "Masters, like myself and other clan heads learn to strengthen our spirit from the energy that surrounds us," and just like that Naruto watched as the fire turned from blue to white. "Mythical beasts, as humans call them, have no issues using spirit energy, which naturally makes them stronger than humans."

"Wait, mythical beasts?" Naruto blinked with Kurai nodding her head. "So I wasn't too far off from fairies and unicorns," he smirked. Kurai's brow twitched as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Yeah your her son alright, that smartass mouth," Kurai grumbled which made Naruto chuckle. "Yes mythical beasts. Humans however refer to them as Summonings," she rolled her eyes which caused Naruto to blink. "You think it's normal for animals to talk? That shit isn't normal. There are beasts who use chakra and those who don't. The ones who do are the ones who made pacts and contracts with the humans. Toads, Snakes, Hawks, Bears...that kind of shit." she informed with Naruto humming. "Then there are the ones who didn't. Kitsunes, Dragons, Lions," She went on.

"I've never heard of a Dragon summoning contract,"

"Because there isn't one," Kurai shrugged. "It's degrading to them. They aren't pets, they're living breathing creatures with minds of their owns, more intelligent than humans in fact," Naruto listened to every word she said as Kurai gave him a look. "From the look in your eye, you don't know your history. That's okay, guessing from the blond hair you're a half breed, and since your moms died no one properly taught you about being an Uzumaki,"

"No, I guess not." Naruto frowned as he thought of Mito.

"Well that's okay. I'm sure if you head to the lower levels of the library you will find the history on what the world was like before the Sage of Six paths showed up, and why mythical beasts don't roam the planet like they used too," Naruto smiled as Kurai gave him a encouraging smile of her own. Kurai began to pace around the room, looking around with a slight frown as she continued on her brief history lesson.

"Due to the Uzumaki's diplomacy, peaceful ideals and kindness, we were able to make not only allies out of the Kitsune and Dragon Clan, but become friends. Thanks to this friendship, they shared their knowledge with us, just as we shared our knowledge with them." she then turned to Naruto who was completely focused as she went on. "For decades, centuries even, the Uzumaki had been around, even around the time of the Sage. Our clan were able to use Spirit energy and do wonders with it,"

"This is what made them so powerful," Naruto assumed with Kurai nodding her head. "If we were so powerful how come…"

"We didn't survive the attack?" Kurai interrupted with Naruto nodding. "As time went on, teachings began to shift and soon enough the amount of Spirit users were dwindling and chakra became useful, though it hindered our strength. But no one seemed concerned except the elders. I'm sure if we had stuck to it, we would have survived." Kurai gazed out of the window to the ruins that was once her home. "They envied us, they feared us, so they destroyed us."

"I'm going to bring them back," she heard her nephew say and turned to see him holding the scroll tight. He then looked up and gazed into her eyes with a look of seriousness, "I'm going to bring back our clan. I won't let our history fade into nothing. I'm not letting the book close,"

"How are you going to do that hm?" Kurai wondered as she gestured to the village. "The village that once was on par with the greatest ninja village is ruins. I'm sure those with Uzumaki blood running in their veins is very little and scattered. How are you going to bring back our lost clan?" Kurai questioned sadly, looking away.

"I'll become Hokage," Naruto spoke firmly making Kurai blink as she turned to him. "I'll transform Konoha into a home for Uzumaki. I'll track them down, and offer them a place in our clan. I don't have a full plan but...I'll come up with something, but I refuse to let our clan die out," Kurai gave a small snort as she shook her head.

"Konoha," she scoffed. "Mito-sama believed in Konoha, so she left with the Senju and Uchiha; our clan members following her. My little sister believed in Konoha, and left our family. They believed in this village that granted equal opportunity, freedom, and...the Will of Fire," Kurai went on as she sat on her desk. "Our clan trusted and believed in Konoha, and yet...they backstabbed us. They were apart of...this." Kurai gestured again to the ruins. "If you were smart...you wouldn't trust them either."

"Then I'll make them into something worth trusting, worth believing in."

"Them?"

"The people. The people make Konoha, not the walls, the streets, the tower, the forest...it's just a village. No, its the people who live there, who die everyday for Konoha, that make Konoha," Naruto explained Kurai looking interested. "I will change them. I will make sure that Konoha becomes a place that can be depended on, that can be trusted. If that means I have to hunt down and kill every last person who wishes to compromise my will, I will do so. Because I will make Konoha into the new Uzumaki Clan."

Kurai gazed at the young man before her and she felt something tingle within her. She looked him over before giving a chuckle with a shrug, "I've been dead for over twenty years, so maybe you know something that I don't." Kurai shrugged as she stepped towards her nephew. "So, with that said I'm trusting you with this as well," she said, pulling a ring off her finger. Naruto looked at the ring to see it was made out of white metal with a small red gem. "This is the ring of whirlpools, it belongs to the Clan head. It also signifies leadership of the Uzumaki clan. If you are going to create a home for our people and lead them into a new era, I feel you should wear this...Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto gazed at the ring, then to his aunt before he smiled softly and took the ring, slipping it on his right ring finger. He gave a slight hum as he felt his blood stir a bit. "The ring is storing spirit energy constantly. You won't feel it after a while, but it will be helpful." she then took a deep breath. "I...I didn't want my sister to leave," Kurai said, getting his attention. "I felt as if she belonged here in Uzushio, with her friends, our family. But Mito-sama requested for a young Uzumaki to live in Konoha and she jumped at the chance," Kurai closed her eyes as she gave a sad smile. "Even though I didn't want her to leave, I guess going to Konoha was the best option. Because she got to live," Kurai smiled softly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sure she made new friends and made a reputation for herself. She fell in love and had her own family. She wouldn't have gotten that if she stayed in Uzu," Kurai sighed. "I don't believe in Konoha, call me old fashioned," she chuckled. "But my sister, your mother did. So if you're serious about this, can you please...please make it the place she believed in?" Naruto gave a soft smile as he wiped away her tears and he gave a nod.

"I will do the best I can."

Kurai smiled as she chuckled, "That's all I ask." with that she gave him a hug and he returned her hug. "I'm so happy I got to meet you, even if you are smartass," this made them both laugh. Kurai held him tighter and Naruto felt...sad, yet happy. He had finally got to meet an actual member of his family, his aunt no less. "I love you Naruto, and if my hard headed ass can love you...then I'm sure Kushina loved the hell out of you,"

"Thank you, Auntie," Naruto sniffed. Kurai gave a laugh as she pulled away and wiped his tears. "I'm happy I met you too." Kurai's smile softened as she kissed his forehead.

"No tears kid. The Clan head's are too cool to cry dattebake."

"But you just cried not even a minute ago, so I guess that makes not cool too dattebayo!"

"There you go with your smart mouth again!" Kurai scolded comically as she pinched his whiskered cheeks. Kurai began to fade and she released his cheek, a happy smile on her face. "I don't believe in Konoha, but I believe in you. Do your best, Naruto." Kurai wished with Naruto nodding with a grin on his face. Kurai gave him a wink before she completely faded into nothing. Naruto's grin began to fade into a frown and he looked down at the large scroll in his hands.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and turned heading out the room as he heard the call once more…

 _Come to me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I've been worried about you."

Naruto paused his actions as Sakura stood at the doorway wearing an overized shirt, her arms crossed as he had her back to him. She had felt his presence when he had returned to the house just a few minutes ago. Everyone else however was sleep considering it was two o'clock in the morning. She studied her boyfriend seeing he was carrying a large scroll on his back.

"Sorry." was all he responded with, causing Sakura to frown. She could hear the uncaring tone in his voice, the tiredness in his vocals. The way he carried himself, told her that he had a very long and stressful day. His body language screamed at her that he didn't want to talk. That he just wanted to be left alone, to get some sleep. She would have done that...but she wasn't going to do that.

"Talk to me," Sakura requested softly as Naruto dropped the scroll and he sighed.

"I don't feel like talking Sakura,"

"Naruto, don't do this. Please just…"

"I said I don't feel like talking damn it!" He snapped which caught her off guard, able to feel his snarl the vast irritation in his eyes. Sakura frowned, closed the door quietly then made her way over to him. She turned him around as he glared at her, "What?"

 _SLAP!_

Naruto was in shock from the pain and the fact that she actually slapped him. Sakura had her own glare as she focused on him, speaking in a hushed tone. "You _do not_ talk to me like that, do you understand me?" Sakura growled. "Not when I have been concerned about you for over twenty four hours, not when I'm trying to help you because I care and I love you. You _will not_ speak to me like that! Are we clear Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto didn't answer as he gazed at the ground, "Hello?!"

"Yes, we're clear Sakura. I'm sorry." Naruto responded in a more calm and even tone. Sakura gazed at him for several more moments before she grabbed his chin, then forced him to look at her. The two stared into each others eyes for what felt like hours before she finally, took a calming breath of her own.

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know those eyes Naruto," Sakura whispered knowingly. "Those are the eyes of a person in pain and doing what they can to no longer feel that pain. What did you do? What happened to you today?" Sakura questioned and Naruto closed his eyes before he moved away and began to pace around. As he did so, Sakura noticed how bloody his clothes were, which made her stomach turn a bit.

"I found...no, I _saw_ the truth," Naruto whispered and Sakura gave a frown, hearing the sadness in his voice. "I saw everything," Naruto stated with Sakura feeling a bit confused but she listened to her love as he paced around the room. "Why'd they have to die?" Naruto looked to Sakura questioningly.

"Why'd did who have to die love?"

"My clan, my parents. Why'd did they have to die?" Naruto questioned and Sakura looked sad as she tried to give him an answer.

"Naruto-kun, there are lots of things in the world you just can't control," Sakura said softly. "There are some things you just can't prevent. No matter how strong you are. There are going to be things that you won't be able to fix, you aren't all powerful."

"Well I should be!" Naruto responded quickly. "Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful ninja ever," he then turned to Sakura who had a concerned expression. "I promise you. I will even learn how to stop people from dying." Sakura took a small step forward as he kept pacing.

"Naruto…"

"It's all Mito's fault!" Naruto snarled suddenly which made her confused. "If she had come to Mother like she came to me...if she taught her...if she just…" Naruto gave a growl as he punched the wall, breaking through. Sakura watched him carefully as he pulled his hand out and looked at them.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"T-they killed them," Naruto whispered as tears began to fall from his eyes. "My clan...they were killed," he then turned on her with a angry glare. "Not just the men, but the women, and the children too! They slaughtered them like animals!" Naruto yelled and Sakura watched as he fell to his knees. "Madara...he...he killed my parents." Naruto grabbed his head as he slowly shook it and Sakura neared him. "I was so angry Sakura...I was so mad…" he shuddered with Sakura kneeling down to his level.

"Naruto...what did you do?"

"I killed them, they're dead...every last one of them."

"Who Naruto? Who did you kill?" she questioned. Naruto didn't answer as she grabbed his face and looked him in his eyes. "Naruto-kun...talk to me, please...who did you kill?" Sakura demanded and Naruto gave a frown.

"Gato."

Sakura took a deep breath, relaxing a little bit. She was afraid he had said the people of wave, she was afraid he had snapped. "I wanted to kill Sakura...I wanted to kill like I never wanted to kill before," Naruto whispered as he shook his head. "I...I liked it. I wanted them to suffer, every last one of them. I felt good hearing them beg for mercy, seeing them grovel and plead," Naruto said in a blank tone. "I enjoyed it. I...I want to do it again, I want to make those responsible suffer I want…"

"Naruto-kun," Sakura called softly, resting a hand on his cheek. He focused his eyes on her as she spoke quietly and calmly. "You want revenge. But... I can't let you have it, not if I'm going to keep loving you," Sakura told him, surely having his attention by now. "In my old life, I spent nearly my entire life in love with a man who spent his entire life in love with the idea of revenge," Sakura told him. "His love for revenge, cost me my child and my happiness."

Naruto was silent as he looked away. "Do you know why I fell in love with you Naruto?" she asked softly and he slowly shook his head. "Because you are above something like revenge, you always have been. You have always focused your attention on making your life and the lives of those you love, better. You want revenge against people who are old and dead," she shrugged.

"The ninja of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa, who invaded and destroyed your clan, they are pretty surely old or dead," Sakura told him. "So you plan to exact your revenge on people who are ignorant to it all? Who had nothing to do with it? That's not fair." Sakura told him logically and he gave it thought. "Why waste your time and energy being hateful and vengeful when you could do something meaningful, something that can make sure nothing like that happens again?"

"But…"

"Madara needs his ass handed to him, that's true. But if you focus so much on trying to kill Madara, you're life is going to pass you by. You will eventually start pushing away your friends, you will manipulate anyone you can to get what you need to find Madara. You will drive yourself crazy hunting him down. I've seen it before. You will be walking down the same path I'm trying to keep Sasuke from walking down from,"

Naruto didn't respond as he simply gazed at the ground and Sakura smiled softly, "You're better than this sweetheart. You're in pain, I know but causing unwarranted pain to others is going to take you down a path I can't follow." Sakura warned as she pulled him in for a comforting hug, and he began to relax in her hold. "I'm with you and I love you. But I can't completely commit to revenge," Sakura shook her head. Naruto slowly nodded in understanding he then gave a small sigh.

"I'm going to become Hokage." Sakura blinked as she held him then smiled in thought. This was the first time he had ever said anything about wanting to become Hokage, and it made her really happy to hear, knowing first hand how great of Hokage he could be. "And I'm going to restore my clan." Sakura's breath hitched at that as she knew what that meant. It meant that she would not be the only one. A small smile graced her lips as she kissed his head,

"I can get behind that."

* * *

"Thank you again, for all your help!"

Naruto gave a nod with a small smile, as he stood beside his team, facing the people of Nami no Kuni. "If you ever need help again, just ask for Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be happy to help," he told Tazuna who nodded with a smile. Tazuna glanced to his daughter and his grandson who both were happy, as well as his people.

It had taken only two weeks to finish the bridge, and much to Tazuna's surprise, there was no fight with that Zabuza guy. But what made it better, was the fact Gato nor his goons would be able to bother them again because he was dead. Thanks to Naruto. The blond had the entire town gather and showed them the corpse of Gato. Seeing the tyrant dead had the entire town and later the country parading down the streets.

Then the bridge was finished which only added to the celebration. The construction went much quicker with Naruto's clones and the fact that most of the workers who quit returned to work. Though Tazuna was a bit annoyed, he simply let it go and let them work. To add to their good fortune, Naruto told Tazuna that the country would be getting a very large chunk of Gato's fortune to get the country on its feet after so long. He was also going to make sure that fresh food and produce will stock the stores as well as have trades set up. Tazuna didn't know how he was going to do that, but Naruto simply said he was going to talk with the Hokage. That was good enough for him.

"You guys take care now, you hear?" Tsunami smiled at the team of ninja who nodded with their own varying smiles. Giving their goodbyes, Team 7 turned and headed back to the village. Tsunami then blinked as she looked to her father, "We still haven't named the bridge, what are we going to call it?" Tazuna hummed in thought, as he too watched the five ninja leave. Smiling he gained an idea.

"The Great Naruto Bridge."

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Naruto-kun," Sasuke glanced between Sakura and Naruto, noticing how much closer they were. He could also feel tension between them, but it wasn't tension that caused problems, it was weird. He huffed, before a question popped into his mind.

"Whatever happened to Zabuza and his fake Anbu?"

"We paid him off," Naruto answered simply with Sakura nodding in agreement. Kakashi hummed as he looked at his two students before looking forward. "After I killed Gato, I found Zabuza. We offered him double the amount Gato was paying him, he accepted and went on his way." Naruto shrugged and Sasuke simply grunted in response. "So what happens now Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin flipped a page to his book as he gave it some thought. "Well, there is a month or so before the Chunin exams roll around. I guess after some break time, I can start preparing you guys for that. If you're ready for it that is," Kakashi gave a glance to his three students to see they all had varying smirks on their faces. Naruto spoke for the three of them, as he looked forward.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

"It seems you had a very eventful mission."

The three genin nodded, having just finished their report to the Hokage. Hiruzen gazed at the three for a few moments before he slowly nodded his head, "Great job then. You each will be paid the amount of a C-rank and an A-rank mission. Keep up the good work," Hiruzen smiled, dismising them. "Naruto, please stay for a moment." The blond simply nodded his head as his two teammates gazed at him curiously while Kakashi raised a brow. Sakura kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear she would stop by his apartment later. He simply nodded as he stood still.

With his team no longer in the room, Hiruzen relaxed a bit. "It sounds to me you were very involved during this mission," Naruto gave a light nod in response. "I will make arrangements for Nami no Kuni to get the food and supplies they need. But that's not why I had you stay behind. There is something you would like to say to me, no?"

"What makes you think that?"

The Hokage gave a chuckle as he leaned back a bit. "I've been Hokage for over fifty years Naruto but I've been a shinobi, longer than that," Hiruzen informed. "I've dealt with people all my life, and you tend to pick up a few tricks. I see it in your eyes, your body language...something is bothering you, and I'm sure it has to deal with me,"

Naruto closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, "Did you send troops to help wipe out Uzushio?" He asked with Hiruzen frowning deeply. Hiruzen adjusted in his seat, giving it thought. "Please don't lie to me. You've lied to me enough," Naruto added which made the Hokage look away sadly.

"No, I didn't send troops to wipe out Uzushiogakure. But I learned that Danzo had sent troops to recover the ancient knowledge…"

"And you let him get away with it?!" Naruto snapped, taking the Hokage by surprise. "You knew? And you let him get away with it?" Hiruzen didn't say anything as Naruto glared at him. "He had his agents pose as allies trying to help, but instead they lowered the defenses and let the enemy in." Naruto glared with Hiruzen closing his eyes. "He betrayed my clan, Konoha's ally...for power. And you let him…"

"By the time I found out the truth...there was nothing I could do. It was too late, years too late." Hiruzen sighed and Naruto took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"I'm going to be a better Hokage, than you." Naruto declared with Hiruzen looking honestly surprised. "I'm going to make sure my family, my friends, my allies are well taken care of. And anyone who threatens they're well being will have to deal with my wrath," Naruto promised. "I'm going to make sure my allies believe in me, that they trust me and they know that I will _never_ let an outsider or an insider mistreat them because of their own ideals." Naruto whispered in the utmost serious voice. "I'm going to be a better Hokage than my father," Naruto spat which made Hiruzen tense a bit. "I'm going to make sure that every child, whether they are mine or not, is properly taken care of. I'm going to best fucking Hokage, and when I do, everyone will know that Naruto Uzumaki is not the ninja to fuck with. Not Madara, not the other Kage, not Danzo, _no one_ will underestimate me."

Naruto then turned around and headed for the door. Opening it, he didn't pause as he left, closing it behind him. Hiruzen gazed at where Naruto had left and was simply in shock, processing every single word Naruto had uttered. With a frown he leaned back in his chair, then turned to face his village, and saw Naruto walking away from the tower. Hiruzen stroked his beard for a bit before he closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

"He's the one."

* * *

" _You've returned, sooner than I expected_."

Naruto gazed at Mito while she gazed back at him curiously, wondering what was on his mind. "Why didn't you tell me about our clan?" Naruto wondered with Mito blinking, confused. "Not just about our bloodline traits, how peaceful they were and a vague explanation about their fall...but everything?" Naruto questioned and Mito pursed her lips in thought. "Why didn't you tell me they've been around since the the Sage of Six paths, or about Spirit energy, or how Danzo Shimura played a vital role in the destruction of our clan?" Naruto questioned. "How come you didn't tell me that my mother had an older sister who was the clan head at the time? How come you…"

" _Because you weren't ready_ ," Mito interrupted with Naruto pausing mid speak. " _Naruto, you were bitter and angry for nearly an entire week when I told you about your parents. If I had told you about what really happened with our clan, I'm not sure how you would have handled it_." Mito shook her head. " _As for the history of our clan, that takes time. Time you were not really willing to give me, concerned about your own ambitions which was perfectly fine._ "

"Teach me!" Naruto stressed out with Mito gazing at him seriously. "You said, you would teach me _everything_. Well now I'm ready to learn _everything_ you have to offer me. Because my plans, my ambitions, now have more to do with those I care about than it has to do with me." Naruto expressed with Mito raising a brow, curious. "When I met you, I wanted to be acknowledged, I wanted people to know of my existence. I still want that, but now…" Naruto looked at his hands as they were trembling a bit.

"I want to succeed where others failed. I want to build what others can't. I want to protect what others won't," Naruto listed as he continued to gaze at his hands. "I want to create Order, equal opportunity, justice, doors for people to open so they can have better lives. I don't want peace, peace is an opinion, peace is unique to the individual," Naruto shook his head. "I want balance, I want unity. I want to create a home. A home where those who wish for a better life can come and feel welcomed, feel loved, feel safe. To know they can trust and depend on others to lend a helping hand whether it's asked for or not."

Naruto then looked up to Mito who stood in front of him silently, amazed by his words as he went on. "Sakura is from a different dimension, a dimension similar to this one. But in her world, there was chaos. A single person who was a threat to anybody who didn't share his ideals, who didn't kneel before him, who didn't wish to be subjugated and forced into his revolution," Naruto explained with Mito becoming even more interested. "I don't want that threat to ever be born in this world. But if it is, I want to destroy it, I want to have the power, the knowledge and the skill to best it. I want to eliminate this threat, and anything or anyone else that threatens the home I will create." Naruto paused as he gazed into Mito's eyes he then gave a sigh.

"But I can't do that...if my teacher, the only one I know who can help me develop this power, who promised she would help me," Naruto paused as Mito had a thoughtful expression. "Is holding me back." Naruto glared hard into Mito's eyes, who returned his gaze. Mito then gave a soft chuckle, shaking her head. After a few moments, Mito spoke quietly.

" _And what is your plan to create this...home, you speak of?_ "

"Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha and yourself have already created the home I speak of, Konoha is that idea." Naruto responded with Mito tilting her head as she listened. "However over the years, that idea you three shared has become corrupted and twisted into something that I'm sure you and Hashirama would be disappointed of," Naruto pointed out with Mito frowning in thought. "I want to destroy that, and recreate that idea into something better, into something that can not be so easily twisted." Naruto answered, then began to add on to it.

"One day, I'm going to become Hokage and I'm going to restore our clan. Once Konoha is clean, strong and healthy, I'll extend the branches and let the tree grow." Naruto then gained a thoughtful look on his face. "People will try to burn, cut and poison the tree, while crushing the leaves. But it won't fall." Mito thought over his words before she gave a small laugh then released a sigh. Nodding her head slowly, she focused her eyes on Naruto.

" _Then let's begin._ "

* * *

Naruto laid awake, gazing softly at Sakura who slept beside him, a peaceful look on her face, wearing an oversized shirt again.

It was times like these he cherished the most, making him truly happy. To have his beautiful Sakura sleeping beside him without a care in the world, lifted his spirits. It took quite a bit of effort for him to not just give up, to just say fuck everything. But whenever he looked into her eyes, or gazed upon her beautiful face, he remembered why he kept on. What he fought for.

Raising his hand, he slowly caressed her cheek, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his. As he rubbed her cheek she gained a small smile, her eyes fluttering as she awoke. Soon emerald gazed into sapphire and she spoke quietly, "You're up before me. You okay?" Naruto smiled, giving a light chuckle. It was true, she was usually awake before he was but this time it was different.

"I'm fine," he told her as he continued to caress her. "A bit restless I guess," he shrugged with Sakura humming, enjoying his touch. The two were peacefully quiet as she had closed her eyes, scooting closer to him. "You know I'm always going to protect you?" Naruto said in a quiet voice, and she opened her eyes curiously. "Even if you may hate me, I will always protect you."

"Where is this coming from?" She wondered but Naruto didn't answer, remaining quiet. Now Sakura couldn't help but get worried as she leaned up, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked. Naruto gave a small smile as he pulled her in close, resting her head against his bare chest. Sakura relaxed a bit as she could hear his heart beat, which soothed her. Sakura then looked up to him and reached up for his lips, and he returned the kiss once she captured them.

Sakura found herself on top of Naruto, the two still in lip lock. Soon enough, Sakura tugged her mouth away from unrelenting lips, sparkling blue eyes looking down at her in question. She maintained eye contact, dragging both hands down his sides, his eyes closing as he enjoyed her touch. Sakura was soon straddling his waist, each palm on a pectoral, her eyes mapping out his chest.

After a few moments she struck, placing random light kisses all over his chest and upper abs. Naruto enjoyed it, his boxers becoming unbearable. Hot open mouth kisses were placed along his collarbone, and Sakura bit down on a pectoral, not able to help herself. He hissed out in pleasure, one hand coming to tangle in her hair, the other to pull her down to him. Naruto met her lips, kissing her rather hard, beginning to lose his restraints one by one.

Sakura pulled away with a smirk as she returned to caressing his chest, grazing his skin with her nails lightly and reviving a loud moan when her nails ran over his pecs. She then began kissing his strong jaw line, and he moved his hand up through the shirt and to her surprise ripped off the shirt. "I liked that shirt," she pouted and he chuckled, but his eyes were focused on both her breasts, her bare breasts. He then grabbed them, giving them a healthy squeeze.

Sakura gave a moan from the contact of her sensitive breasts, and had ground herself against his hard on. Naruto sat up and had his tongue battling with hers, causing Sakura to lose her train of thought as she gave a moan into the kiss. One hand held her hips steady while the other fondled her breast, kneading gently, then rubbing his thumb over her erect nipple, then back to kneading a bit harder. Sakura had both her hands in his hair, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

The girl tried to grind down on him, simply because the pleasure had become a delicious pain as he continued to touch her, and if she didn't rub her pussy against anything she would go delirious and she was already half way there. Naruto pulled away from her red lips, both hands on her hips to pull her up and closer to him so his lips were level with her beautiful breasts.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed his name as he took one whole breast in his mouth, pleasuring it has best he could which was rather perfect. Sakura's head rolled back in pleasure, sinking her fingers onto his shoulders as her back arched, pushing more of herself into his already full mouth. Pleasurable yet agonizing seconds went by of him happily sucking away at her, and he let go of her right breast, only to kiss then bite the valley between her breast and move on to its twin.

Sakura wanted him to pause so she could gather her wits but she couldn't find the words as he went on, pulling the same stunt for the left. When he swirled his tongue around her nipple, Sakura dragged her nails from his shoulders to his biceps, and ground down fervently against his arousal, and Naruto pulled her too him, biting the junction between her shoulder and neck trying his best to hold his urges at bay.

The girl grabbed Naruto's chin and claimed his lips in an ardent kiss, full of uncontrolled want and lust. Naruto moved his hand to her right hip, then lower and lower until he could hold her ass cheek, giving it a good squeeze, his left hand joining to feel up her fat yet fit ass. He gave a smirk as Sakura growled in his ear, putting one leg on each side of his hips and use the leverage to ease herself on his erection. Naruto could feel her fluids seep through his pants and boxers, till her molten hotness pressed against him.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered pulling away from her lips for the moment. It was killing him to hold himself back, he didn't think he could simply walk away this time. He wanted to make love to this beautiful woman, that was top priority. Sakura could see the want in Naruto's eyes, she could hear in it his tone, and feel it by the way he held her. A smile graced her lips as she spoke to him.

"Why do you still have something on, Naru-koi?" Sakura whispered in his ear and he gave a smirk in return as she sucked on his neck.

"Take them off then love,"

"With pleasure," Sakura turned so that her back was facing him and still straddling his hips and she helped him out of his boxers. She had enough foreplay, it was time to get to the main course. Before her eager hands could grasp a hold of his erection which made her drool, Naruto sat up behind her and grabbed both wrists in his one grasp, stopping her. "Naruto," she hissed, quite annoyed.

He ignored her as he shifted her a little more to the front so that she was sitting in front of him with his erection pressed against her back. When he felt her hands go limp in his grasp he put each hand on his powerful quads and Sakura readily held on. He used his left hand to play with her breasts while the other left no part of her body untouched. His right hand to skip over her toned stomach feeling the muscles tense and tighten, he then slid his hand down one toned leg till he reached her calf. He grasped the muscle and bent her leg in a thirty degree angle and moved it up and over his leg, opening her up. Naruto slid his hand back up her leg to her right breast.

Sakura had no idea what her lover was up too, she could only moan softly and enjoy his magical touch. With his right hand pinching her right nipple, and his left hand free to slide down her left leg and slowly he bent it at an angle. With little effort he lifted up the pliable limb and over his left leg. Naruto moved her hair to one side so he could have unhindered access to her neck and shoulder. While busily kissing up the slope of her neck, he raised his legs into a bent position while pulling them towards him and leaning back against her headboard.

Naruto pulled his head up and bit her earlobe, hearing a moan of appreciation, he sucked on it hard, and felt a hand burry itself in his hair. She felt a shiver run down her spine, watching one hand trail down her stomach past her naval until his finger dip into her opening, causing havoc of the pleasurable kind. She was hot, boiling hot, wet, and soft. He had to be careful to be gentle, and slow, Sakura-chan was delicate, despite her monstrous strength.

Sakura bit her lip drawing blood and letting out a low moan of pleasure, "Naruto." It was music to his ears. Her head dropped down onto his chest, her hands coming up to grip his quads. She couldn't make up her mind, at one point she ground herself on to his fingers, trying to get closer. Naruto used his left hand to anchor Sakura to him by keeping a strong grip around her middle, not letting her escape from his fingers.

The pinkette was feeling herself getting wetter and more frustrated as his touch was light, careful and was missing key places. Did he want to torture her? She couldn't take it any longer, so she reached down where Naruto's fingers were and she took his teasing digits in her hand, showing him exactly what needed his attention. "Please love," she whispered, making sure his fingers had gotten a firm grip on her clit before she took her guiding hand away.

"Impatient, Sakura-chan," Naruto teased but she ignored him, moaning as he went to work.

"Mhmm! Like that! Ooh! Yeessss baby! Harder! Ahh! Oh yes babyyy! Ahh!" Sakura began to claw his quads and used them as an anchor as she felt her orgasm approaching. Naruto felt Sakura stiffen in his arms and then she screamed, as she came on his hand. He let her have a few moments to catch her breath but he soon had enough with the games. Raising himself to be above her, he gripped her hands, interlacing their fingers. Naruto directed his length at her entrance and looked into her eyes. "Take me sweetheart, make me forever yours…"

He didn't need to be told twice.

"Oohh!" Sakura moaned as she felt Naruto fill her up completely. "Yesss!" Sakura ignored the pain of her virginity being taken, she was too busy high off the fact that she was given another chance to give it to the person who she truly loved, and who loved her back. "Keep going Naru! Just like we practiced baby…"

Naruto then began to pound away with all of his might, yet he kept a certain pace as he did so, pleasuring Sakura in a way only he could. Soon enough, he began to speed up his movements to the point where the sound of flesh slapping together could be heard throughout the room. Sakura let out a strangled moan as the pleasure in her body intensified, her clenched eyes leaked out tears of unbearable pleasure. This felt heavenly!

"Oh Naruto! Ohhhhh mmmmm, yyyeessssss!" Sakura panted and without even having her to tell him, Naruto went harder. Each deep thrust he ground against her, stimulated her clit and Sakura's eyes shot open and her mouth opened in shock. She grew wetter making Naruto able to slide in and out with ease and aiding him in speed.

Naruto quickly switched their positions so that way Sakura laid on her stomach underneath him and he laid atop of her, his pounding never ceasing. "Ooh baby! Don't ah! S-stop!" Sakura cried as she gripped the sheets, her teeth gritting hard as Naruto sucked on her neck. "I love it! I love it so uh ah!" Sakura tried but lost her train of thought as Naruto slammed into her particularly hard. "I love you!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered in her ear, dipping his head down. "Say it again,"

"I love you! Naruto! I love you!" Sakura revealed, spurring Naruto on as he picked up speed. "Oh fuck! Yes baby! YES!" Sakura goaded her eyes rolling into the back of her head while Naruto began to pant. "Ah shit!" Sakura winced as she felt Naruto seemingly expand within her and the power behind his movements increased as well.

"Sakura! You're mine!" Naruto growled out, his chakra beginning to leak out forming a red aura. "My Sakura! Mine!" he snarled as he bit down on her shoulder and this caused her to hiss as she finally had her next orgasm. But this orgasm was the best one she's had since she lost her virginity. For some reason it felt as if something was flowing through her body, making everything feel amazing. It also didn't help that Naruto had filled her awaiting begging womb with his seed.

The blond was frozen in the same position for several moments as he emptied himself inside of her and Sakura had began to fall asleep, overloaded with pleasure. Once Naruto was finished he tiredly pulled out and laid beside her. Sakura managed to sit up a bit, and she used the rest of her energy to lay atop of the blond, her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The room was silent for several minutes before Sakura spoke, "I do love you, Naruto." This seemed to surprise Naruto and just as he was about to say something, he heard Sakura breathing quietly, sound asleep. Smiling to himself, he wrapped his arms around his pink haired princess.

"I love you too, my Saku-hime."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What are you doing? Slamming it against a metal wall?"

"Hehehe, something like that," Naruto sheepishly chuckled as he stood in front of Miyabi who was inspecting one of the four katana's he had shattered during training. Usually it was Tenten who scolding him about breaking his weapons, but she was out on a mission with her team. And while he was training his kenjutsu against metal, only one of the swords was shattered because of hours and hours of trying to cut through. It was an exercise Mito had come up with for his new set of training. However the other three were because he was busy trying to block Sakura's super powered punches.

"Seriously Naruto-chan," Miyabi sighed at the young man as she set the shattered sword down. "When Tenten complained to me I thought she was just being a brat, but now I see she wasn't lying," Miyabi grumbled scratching the back of her head. "You really are breaking swords faster than I can make them," she grumbled while Naruto frowned.

"Well um, don't you like have any extra laying around or something? I mean the Chunin exams are tomorrow, and I would really like to have a sword in my posession," he stated with Miyabi's brow twitching with irritation.

"You should have thought about that before you put all four of them through a damn blender," she gestured to the four swords while Naruto deflated a bit. "I don't have any swords laying around Naruto-chan, and it's going to take at least two days for me to finish making one," she informed and his mood only worsened.

"Really? There is like…no chance of you having any? I swear I'll be more careful!" he promised with Miyabi shaking her head with a neutral frown.

"Sorry bud."

"Damn," he sighed before running a hand through his hair. Seemed like this time he really over did it. He had been hoping to show off his mad sword skills during the exams, now he couldn't. "Alright then, thanks anyway Miyabi-chan," he bowed his head in thanks and Miyabi returned the gesture. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he headed outside with a contemplative look.

Now one skill that had grown over the last month was crossed off the list to show off. Honestly there was only a few skills Naruto wanted to show off during the exams to show how much cooler and skilled he was than the other ninja. His Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. He knew for sure that the only person who could match him in Taijutsu was Tenten's teammate, Rock Lee. He hadn't met the guy, but Tenten often told him how great Rock Lee was with his taijutsu, along with Neji Hyuuga. Not to mention, Sakura often reminded him how great the two were in her dimension due to her illusion training, which was very helpful.

Since coming back from Wave and expressing his goal to become Hokage, Sakura has played a very important role in his training with not just Kakashi but Mito as well. It wasn't much of a surprise to him that Sakura and Mito got along rather well when they met. The two had talked for hours and hours, mostly discussing the dimension Sakura came from which interested Mito more than she let on initially. Once the two had a firm understanding of one another, they often collaborated with his training.

For the first time in a long while, Naruto felt as if he was actually learning again. Mito was extensively teaching him everything about the Uzumaki Clan, their ties with Spiritual energy, their beliefs and way of life. With Mito's teachings he was given the answers to questions that had never been answered. A great example was Hashirama Senju's use of Mokuton. While it was a style that was used with Chakra, Hashirama's natural strength and skill with Spiritual energy helped a lot with it, hence why no one besides Hashirama could use it. Unless they had his cells like Sakura explained about this Captain Yamato.

Naruto wondered if he could use Mokuton if his Chi was strong enough, which Mito confirmed. She even told him that no element could be out of his reach if he possessed strong Chi. Not only was he training to strengthen and increase his chi, but he was also learning how to concentrate and stabilize his chakra, and perhaps even mix the two together to create a hybrid energy that was even stronger. But more than anything, Naruto was focused on his Force training which brought hours and hours of meditation.

It allowed him in a sense, leave his body and become aware to all around him. While he often left his body, Mito had him work on being connected with the Force at all times. Whether he was training, eating, resting, having sex with Sakura, or even sleeping, at all times he was to be connected with the Force. Allow it to flow through him, opening his mind and senses even further. It was quite jarring at first, often giving him a headache due to how sensitive he was to just about everything.

It was like he was an open nerve that was being touched by everything at once. He had hated it because it left him feeling open, unguarded, vulnerable. His emotions were out of wack, a lot of the time. He was quite easy to annoy which usually happened when Sasuke or even Kakashi said the wrong thing that ticked him off. Normally he would keep his thoughts to himself and ignore them, but he couldn't help but speak his mind, which didn't always lead to something positive. It usually started a fight with Sasuke which Sakura had to break up.

At times he had even gotten into arguments with Sakura simply because he was overthinking their relationship. He had constantly questioned her love for him, and accused her of using him to make herself feel better about herself. Unfortunately it either lead to her punching him or crying because his words cut too deep, sometimes even both. But not once had she threatened to break up with him, in fact several times she nearly broke his arm whenever he tried to break up with her. Either because he felt guilty for what he said, or he was angry from overthinking. When he asked her about it, she simply told him that she loved him and there was no way in hell they were not going to be together.

Eventually he got accustomed to the side effects of being tapped into the force at all times. He began to feel like himself again due to learning how to control his emotions and his overall sensitivity. He had apologized to both Kakashi and Sasuke, and he spent a whole weekend simply doting on Sakura to make up for being such a jerk. Dates, shopping, cuddling, sex, conversation, more sex, more shopping, and more sex. Honestly, he felt they were even closer than they were.

Now that he was tapped into the Force, his skills with it had increased to the point he had become somewhat arrogant with his powers. How could he not when he could basically use his mind to fight for him? Telekinesis? Such an awesome power. Hell he could even read the surface thoughts of people's minds. He seriously thought his powers couldn't be matched! Then came Sakura who literally beat him until he learned the definition of humility, forward, backwards, upside down, and in different languages. She complained that she already had deal with one Sasuke and refused to deal with another.

Honestly, this whole experience made him even more thankful to Sakura, because she kept him in check. Whenever she felt his ego was getting to big, she managed to find a way to pop his bubble and remind him that he was no god and he could be beaten. Lots of times he wondered how Sakura could actually beat him in battle when she took things seriously, but that was one secret she wasn't giving up. But he did know one thing, it wasn't just her super strength.

With that thought coming to mind, he made a mental note to stop using swords to block her strength. "Naruto-kun!" he heard and turned to see his girlfriend make her way to him, wearing her civilian clothes. He admired the dark red sundress she was wearing, taking note she was wearing a bra underneath. Kakashi had given the team the day off the mentally prepare for the exam tomorrow, and even Mito allowed him some rest too. "Hey handsome," Sakura smiled as she gave him a greeting kiss and he returned it, pulling her close. Sakura chuckled as she felt Naruto grab her ass, knowing what he was looking for, to halt his search she gave him his answer by whispering into his ear, "I'm not wearing panties."

"C'mon we're going home," he grinned as he grabbed her hand and was about to jet off so he could give her the proper loving she deserved. Sakura gave a laugh, ready to go with him when the two heard something that they couldn't ignore. A cry for help. "Ne, that sounded like Kono…" Naruto muttered as Sakura frowned as the two began to head down the street and turned to an alley to see the Sandaime Hokage's grandson being manhandled by a older teen wearing a black body suit.

"That hurt you little piece of shit,"

"C'mon Kankuro, lets go before we get yelled at," Temari Subaku ordered in a bored tone as she watched her younger brother pick on some Konoha kid. But Kankuro wasn't listening to her as he gripped the boy harder.

"Please let him go! It's my fault! We were just playing around!" Sakura tried but Kankuro wasn't listening to her either, simply focused on making sure the brat got what he deserved.

"Ergh, let me go!" Konohamaru grunted but Kankuro simply smirked as he balled his fist. Cocking back his fist he was about to release it, aiming for Konohamaru's stomach. But before it could even get a few inches away, he felt something cold, hard and sharp press against his neck.

"If a six year old kid bumping into you actually hurt, then I can only imagine what losing a few limbs will feel like," a bland tone of voice said. Everyone was in surprised to see a kunai held to Kankuro's throat by Naruto Uzumaki. Kankuro opened his creased eyes and gazed at Naruto in stupor who gave him an aloof look. "Let the kid go,"

Kankuro merely growled at the blond teen who raised a brow, "Come on Kankuro, let the kid go already!" Temari barked.

"Ya might want to listen to your cute friend pal," Naruto advised. Temari blushed lightly but said nothing, while Sakura's eye twitched as did Kankuro's. "You have until the count of one, or I start showing how much damage a kunai can actually do."

Kankuro grunted before he released Konohamaru who then scurried off to his friends. Naruto gave a false smile in thanks before he spoke, "Thank you," the blond stated before putting the kunai away. "I don't think a pebble would have exactly stopped him, Sasuke," Naruto stated, as he directed his attention to the trees to see the Uchiha sitting on a branch playing with a few rocks.

Sasuke simply gave his Uchiha grunt, while Kankuro glared at him and Naruto. "Hey you, punk in the tree. Get down here so I can kick both of your asses!" Kankuro stated with a growl as he grabbed the object on his back, slamming it the ground. Temari looked surprised and annoyed while Naruto raised a brow of amusement. "It's cool wannabe's like you that piss me off! So let's go!"

"You know," Naruto spoke up as he scratched his cheek. "While you are doing all that griping and trying to get ready, I could have killed you already," he informed, getting the attention of everyone. "But, since you are here as guests to Konoha I can not do that." He shrugged, but then Kankuro went flying, crashing into the fence as Sakura stood beside her boyfriend with an irritated glare while Temari called out for her brother.

"Assaulting the grandson of the Hokage and threatening to do harm to two genin of the Konoha, can get you killed," Sakura informed as Naruto rolled his shoulder as he then gave a lazy stare to the tree where Sasuke was.

"You, in the tree," Naruto called as he turned his towards Sasuke who looked confused. "I assume these two are with you?"

"They are," a slow monotone voice replied back, which surprised Sasuke because it was right behind him. Turning his head around, he saw a boy with short cropped reddish brown hair, and a large gourd on his back, standing upside down on a branch.

"G-gaara," Temari whispered just as Kankuro picked himself up and stood beside Temari despite his small injuries. Naruto kept his eyes focused on the boy, studying him. "Kankuro, you are an embarrassment to our village," Gaara insulted, but his tone never changing. "Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village?"

"Hey listen Gaara they star…"

"Shut up…or I'll kill you," Gaara cut him off in a menacing tone, leaving both Temari and Kankuro panicked. Naruto simply whistled quietly in appreciation, stowing that away in his phrase notebook. "Apologies to you guys," he muttered before disappearing in a swirl of sand, only to reappear in front of his teammates. As he did so, his eyes were focused on Naruto, even narrowing slightly.

"We got here too early, but we are not here to play around. Lets go," Gaara ordered and the two nodded, ready to follow but they were stopped by Naruto who spoke.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked, causing Temari to blush and introduce herself. "Nice name, and what about you kid with no eye brows?" Naruto followed up. Gaara turned his head to glare at Naruto which was returned by one of aloofness. "I heard it before, but I believe it'd be best to properly introduce myself, I'm Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Gaara Subaku," The boy returned. Naruto nodded his head as he had a serious look, before he gave a cheerful grin.

"Welcome to Konoha," he said, earning nods of thanks before they all left. Once they were gone Naruto dropped his smile, and turned to glance towards the trees, meeting eyes with several pair. To their surprise, his blue eyes turned red, making them tense in fear.

After figuring he had scared the rats in the trees, he turned away and walked over to Konohamaru and his squad with Sakura. "Hey! Thanks for saving me you guys! You were so wicked!" Konohamaru exclaimed and Naruto gave a chuckle while Sakura gave a smile as she pet the boy's head.

"Just be more careful next time, okay?" She advised. The three kids blinked before nodding their head excitedly, promising they would.

"Cool, now run along, I'll see you brats later," Naruto threw in and they gave him grumbles and groans but did as told. As they ran off, Sasuke landed beside Naruto while Sakura straightened up and looked down the path the Suna genin walked down. She gave a thoughtful frown, making note that she should talk with Mito, concerning Gaara. She knew how close Naruto and Gaara were in her dimension, maybe something could be done to help him, after Naruto saves him from his darkness. That was one thing she knew she could not interfere with. Her attention was given to Sasuke who crossed his arms with a smirk,

"These exams are going to be interesting." Sakura gave a slight chuckle with a nod as Naruto gave his own smirk, putting his arm around her as he nodded.

"Damn straight."

* * *

"I look good…"

Naruto gave himself an appreciative look in the mirror small smirk on his face as he checked out his outfit. It would be the first time wearing it since he bought it during that shopping spree with Sakura. Outwardly it wasn't very shinobi like, but the details put into it, were. He was dressed in slightly baggy pants that tightened around the shin and ankle area, a mix of cargo and jean material. He wore black tabi boots with black shin guards, both worn comfortably tight. For his top he wore a decent sized plain white sleeveless T-shirt, wasn't too big and baggy, but wasn't too small and tight, perfectly right, stopping at the beginning of his thighs. Over it and unzipped, he wore his orange tracksuit top however the blue was replaced with black and it wasn't as bulky. Around his neck was his headband the blue cloth replaced with black.

Underneath shirt and jacket he wore a black sleeveless dry-fit body suit with a facemask attached to it. He also had black greaves strapped to his arms, covering the back of his palms and stopping right before his elbow. But also, his entire outfit was placed with all kinds of seals, cooling seals, heat resistant, weight resistant etc. as well as made of certain fabric materials that made the outfit very durable and quite difficult to destroy. So not only was it stylish, but it was combat ready as well. Of course on his back pocket was his pouch, and to his right thigh was his kunai holster.

"That you do," he heard as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and Sakura kissed his cheek. Naruto turned around to take a look at Sakura in her new outfit and whistled in appreciation. She too was wearing a black sleeveless body suit which was exceptionally tight and sticking to her toned body. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra but her breasts were bound. Over it she whore her sleeveless red tank top. Tied around her waist was a white sash while she also wore shinguard boots with her kunai holster strapped to her thigh and pouch at her back. She had braided her hair into one ponytail while two bangs framed the side of her face. Tied to her forehead was her headband and on her hands were her custom made gloves. Similar to his outfit, it was littered with all kinds of seals. "Ready to go love?"

"Not yet," he said, causing her to raise a brow. She however gave a knowing smile when he pulled her in for a kiss, his hands trailing up and down her back until he gripped her ass. Sakura giggled as she gave into her beloved's kiss, her tongue gingerly being massaged by his own while his hands kneeded and played with her ass. She could feel his boner coming to life and she pulled away a bit with a quiet whisper,

"Didn't you get enough last night and this morning?" she questioned as he knees were still weak from their morning shower. Naruto gave a grin which made her feel hot under her suit as he began to nibble at her ear.

"Never can get enough of you sweetheart," he then pulled on her ear lobe and she mewled a bit, which only became more intense as she could feel him trying to finger her through the suit.

"W-we're gonna be l-latmmmph," Sakura moaned as his fingers rubbed against her lips. If he kept it up, she would soak her panties, which she couldn't afford to do right now. "Nnaaaa…" she tried to call before she found a jolt of strength and pulled away from him, giving him a pouting glare. "N-no…"

"Aw c'mon Sakura-chan! Just a quickie!"

"Naruto no! It was a bitch trying to get this thing on, I'm not going through that again damn it," she grumbled with a annoyed glare. Naruto gave a sigh of understanding and she glanced to the clock. She debated whether or not to allow him some kind of release by giving him a blowjob but knowing how he was, they would run out of time before he would even come close to cumming. "Sorry Naruto-kun, now lets get going." Naruto nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Sakura out of the apartment.

It didn't take them very long, and when they did arrive they took note on how packed it was. The two spotted different headbands from all over, though neither saw Iwagakure headbands, figures. Naruto's eyes then glanced over to the left to see Sasuke gazing at the academy in thought, and they made their way over to him.

"I'm surprised to see you here on time," Sasuke muttered in greeting as he saw the two walk up to him. Sakura gave a nod while Naruto had a sheepish smile. Sasuke noted the change in their outfits, but didn't comment as he simply continued on with them following. As they walked in the building, they navigated pass the people in the halls to reach the designated room. But the further they went in, the more people there seemed to be until both Naruto and Sasuke had enough, pushing through people to see what the ruckus was, Sakura behind them. The sight that greeted them was Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuuga.

standing against two boys that guarded the door that said 301.

From what team 7 was gathering, the two guards blocking the door were trying to dissuade everyone of entering the Chunin exams, however the genin team confronting them were not scared and trying to get passed. Naruto easily saw through all of it, the genin teams 'weakness', the guards actually being genin and the fact that the sign was 301 when they were still on the second level.

"Well, that's nice and all, but we're trying to get to the third floor, and you're in our way," Sakura spoke out with annoyance.

"So you noticed…not bad girlie!" one of the guards smirked as he appeared right in front of Sakura to deliver a kick, however the girl didn't flinch, even when the foot was mere centimeters away from her nose. "Ah! Let go man!" the guard griped as Naruto began crushing his ankle.

"Next time, it would be best not to go after my teammate right in front of me," Naruto warned as he applied more pressure, earning a whine. The blond then released the guard, throwing him hard against the door in the process. "But if you insist on blocking the door, we'll just find another way," Naruto shrugged before he turned and began walking off, the two following after him.

"Move it!" Sasuke barked, getting the faceless genin to move out of their way. As the team nearly left the hall, they all stopped.

"You three! What's your names?!" It was Naruto who turned his head back a bit to look at Neji. His sapphire eyes looked him up and down then up again before he dismissed him with an amused snort, turning back around and kept on walking. "Hey!" the long haired genin growled but the three didn't stop.

"That kid," Tenten grumbled as she watched her friend walk off without even saying hi to her. "Always trying to be cool," she sighed before looking to an annoyed Neji and a…blushing Lee? "Uh, Lee?"

"She was beautiful was she not?! I must talk to her! Before I lose my chance!" Lee shouted as he ran down the other hallway to try and catch up to them. Tenten blinked before sighing shaking her head. He had moved to fast for her to try and stop him to tell him that Sakura was actually Naruto's girlfriend and he had no chance, even in his dreams!

But she figured he would learn the hard way.

* * *

"Hey you with the dark eyes!"

Team 7 stopped when they heard someone call out to Sasuke, and looked up to the balcony to see it was the kid wearing the green spandex. "What?" Sasuke demanded in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Will you fight me?" Lee requested and Sasuke pointed to himself, "Yes you! Right here, right now!" he stated before he jumped off the balcony landing across from Sasuke. "My name is Rock Lee! When you want to learn someones name you introduce yourself right?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke responded, stepping forward a bit. Rock Lee slipped into his fighting stance that Naruto silently began to study, committing it to memory for later use.

"I want to fight you, so I can test my skills against the genius shinobi clan!" Lee declared before he glanced towards Sakura who raised a brow as he began blushing, "Plus…" he then winked and Sakura gave a sheepish smile while Naruto raised a curious brow. Why was he winking at his girl?

"Um, sorry Lee but I'm…" Before Sakura could even finish Lee had puckered up his lips and blew her a kiss, sending a small heart towards her. She screamed comically and hid behind Naruto, "Naruto! Protect me!" she begged.

The blond blinked as the heart came closer as it neared him, he blew it away, making it land on a pillar. "Challenging me, knowing the Uchiha name; frankly makes you a fool," Sasuke told Lee who returned his attention to the boy, while Sakura supported her teammate. "You're about to learn what this name means, Bushy brows,"

Lee smirked as he got back into fighting position, "Please." He nodded his head, 'I'm lucky to already face against the number one rookie, I'll prove myself Gai-sensei,'

"Wait," Sasuke spoke up, surprising Lee. "Before I whoop your ass, Naruto, would you like a shot?" he offered, surprising them all. Naruto blinked before he glanced to Lee who looked annoyed.

"He is not the one I wish to face, it is you Uchiha," Lee refused but Sasuke paid him no mind. Naruto hummed before he shook his head.

"Nah, he wouldn't last long," Naruto told him. 'Not with all of those weights on. I'd preferred if it was a no hold barred, not to mention we are on a time crunch,' "You can go ahead Sasuke, but be quick about it, we are short on time,"

Sasuke nodded his head while Lee narrowed his eyes slightly, looking over Naruto's form. "I'll say this, none of you can defeat me, because I am the leafs strongest genin," Lee bragged.

Naruto chuckled before he turned and began walking, "Head up to the room when you're done," the blond stated and his two teammates nodded in agreement. As he walked off Sasuke and Lee squared off, by the time he walked out the door, they already begun.

When Naruto finally reached the hall which contained the room everyone was supposed to meet at, it didn't take long for his teammates to meet up with him. Turning his head he looked towards Sasuke, with a small smile. "How'd it go?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head as he kept walking.

"I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled. Naruto raised a brow, looking towards Sakura who shook her head, so he simply left it alone. The team continued walking down the hall, then taking a left; as they approached the door they were somewhat surprised to see Kakashi waiting for them.

"Ah, you guys showed up just in the nick of time too," Kakashi commented as he turned a page to his book. "I should say this," he said making them focus as he looked to each of them. "These exams are to be taken seriously. You three have worked really hard to get to this point. Remember to have each others backs and work as a team." He advised with the genin team nodding. Kakashi nodded himself as he gave a smile, "You guys have made me proud, which is great considering that when I first met you guys, I honestly thought you were a bunch of losers," he told them in a casual tone, making them sweatdrop. "But now, not so much,"

"Gee, thanks Kakashi-sensei for the great speech," Naruto rolled his eyes with a light smirk, earning a thumbs up. "Let's go," Naruto told his team and they nodded as they followed him. As he stood by his team, he pushed open the doors...

...walking to greet his next challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

All the attention was focused on them.

Glares, snarls, snorts of amusement and killing intent were shot at them; earning varying reactions from the team. Sakura had a calm expression with studying eyes; Sasuke returned the glare, his fist clenching; and Naruto…

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND ALL YOU ASSHOLES BETTER WATCH OUT!" Naruto screamed, cutting through the tension like butter. He then gave a bloodthirsty smirk, blasting his own killer intent, "Cuz if ya get in my way, I'll kill ya,"

The genin in the room froze a bit as they saw a giant fox with nine tails appear behind them, giving them a vicious glare and a roar. Sakura and Sasuke looked at their teammate, surprised by his sudden change in attitude. Once his smirk disappeared, the air around him reverted back to normal."Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheered as she jumped on his back, making him gasp a bit from surprise. Sakura blinked as did Naruto, the former looking at the blond in annoyance. "Ya miss me cutie? I surely missed you,"

"Get off," Sasuke growled as he pushed her off his back. Before he could rip her a new one, Sakura was already scolding her tiredly.

"Damn it Ino-pig, can't you show Sasuke some decency for one second? He's not going to pay attention to you if ya act so thirsty instead of being a lady with some class," Sakura scolded her friend. Honestly, she loved Ino, she was one of her best friends. And because she loved Ino, she was going to make it her duty that Ino didn't stay in this desperate weak fan girl phase for too long. That reminded her, she needed to be much more mindful of Hinata.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too, billboard brow! I am a lady! And Sasuke-kun likes me just the way I am! Right Sasuke-kun?" Ino turned to her crush with hearts in her eyes, Sasuke glared at her as he stood beside Naruto, brushing off his shoulders.

"Die…today," he ordered, causing a 'sword' to pierce her heart and comical tears to flow from her eyes while a dark cloud surrounded her. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle as he patted Sasuke on the shoulder, making him huff.

"You guys taking this stupid test too, don't die," they heard and Naruto gave a light snort as he saw Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara walk up to them.

"I thought I smelled potato chips and laziness," Naruto muttered, before he glanced to the depressed Ino. "With the idiot trio here all we need is the mutt and we have a complete set," he grumbled.

"Yahoo found you!"

"Speak of the dog," Naruto grumbled as he turned his head to see that Kiba Inuzuka and his team walking up to them. Sakura decided to stand a bit closer to Naruto, as did Sasuke just in case a fight broke out or something; Naruto seemed really ticked to be in their old classmates presence.

"Well everyone is assembled, looks like all nine of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we will get, eh Sasuke?" Kiba sneered, earning a snort from Sasuke. "We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you,"

"Shut the hell up," Naruto waved him off, earning the inuzuka's attention. "None of you besides my team, and maybe Shino there have the guts to actually get passed the first exam. No amount of training will prepare you for taking a life, which is essentially required to be an actual shinobi,"

"Fuck you Uzumaki!" Kiba snarled, "Who the hell do ya think ya are huh? I bet you haven't even killed a fly let alone take someone's life!" The boy retorted with a sneer and Naruto smirked in response as he cracked his fingers simply by stretching them.

"You wanna finalize that bet fido?" he offered, stepping forward as did Kiba. But the two couldn't get much closer due to Sakura holding back her teammate and Hinata holding back hers.

"C'mon Naruto, now isn't the time," Sakura whispered to him, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun didn't m-mean it like that," Hinata tried as well but Naruto simply looked her way and she turned her head away with a deep blush on her face. The blond looked her up and down before he turned back to Kiba who glared at him.

"You guys should really keep it down, you're embarrassing yourselves," a voice told them and they looked to the side to see it was a boy with long silver hair in a purple and grey outfit, wearing round glasses. Sakura's fist immediately balled up upon seeing the man.

"And who the hell are you?" Both Naruto and Kiba demanded in sync. The boy gave a smirk as he pushed his glasses up to his face.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but instead of giving me that look, look behind you," he advised and they all did, to see glares were being delivered again. Naruto growled as he pulled back his arm, and whipped out a kunai.

"Are you threatening me? Cuz I don't take threats all too well! If you want to dance, lets go, hope you don't mind getting a little blood on the dance floor though," Naruto offered, blasting his killer intent once again. The genin turned away from him, even though a few studied him quite hard, finding him rather interesting. The rest of the rookies however were appalled by Naruto's attitude, finally realizing the changes the guy had underwent. They notices his change of attire, then his height followed by his physique, the bass in his voice, and the overall power radiating from his body. This Naruto was way different from the Naruto they grew up with. "As I thought, bunch of pussies," Naruto spat as he put away his kunai knife. He then turned to Kabuto and glared at him, "And you, don't tell me what to do; I don't take orders well from people I don't respect,"

Kabuto simply nodded his head, appalled yet interested in the teen. He then looked at all of them before chuckling, "You know, you rookies remind me how I used to be," he said as he reached for his pocket. "The exam is held twice a year, so this is my fourth year. I know quite a bit about them. I'm feeling quite generous today, so I'll share some information with you cute rookies, with my…ninja info cards!"

They looked at him in silence, two of them debating if they should kill him because he was annoying them, the others thinking they should just ignore him or at the very most kick his ass; he was basically patronizing them! "My ninja info cards are cards that have info burned into them with chakra. I have four years worth of info here, over two-hundred cards," Kabuto informed as he set the deck on the ground. "They look blank, but by applying my chakra, I can bring up the information I want,"

"Do you have info on individuals?" Sasuke asked a bit suddenly and Kabuto raised a brow and chuckled, shaking his head. "Good, bring up Gaara Subaku and Rock Lee," he ordered.

"You know their names, should be easy enough," Kabuto nodded as he pulled out two cards, showing them to Sasuke. "First is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys, Mission history: D-rank 20 completed, C-rank 12 completed. His sensei is Might Gai, his Taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. On his team are Neji Hyuga and Tenten." Kabuto explained thoroughly.

"Next is Gaara of the desert. Mission History: C-rank 8, B-rank 1, which is quite impressive as genin. Since he's a new comer from a foreign country, I don't have much info but…seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch," Kabuto told him, earning a hum from the Uchiha. "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound…Many outstanding genins from the various hidden villages are here for the exam. Well, the hidden sound village is a small village jjust created last year, so there isn't much info but the rest of the villages are filled with talented youngsters," Kabuto informed them. "So like Lee and Gaara, they are the top elite genin from various countries,"

"Like I really give a damn," Kiba laughed, earning looks from the genin. "Me and Akamaru will take em all right!" his pup barked in agreement before he glanced to Naruto who looked to be in thought, ' _I don't know what happened to you Uzumaki, but I refuse to let you show me up! Not like Uchiha!_ '

"These exams…" Naruto muttered to himself as he took a look at the crowd, spotting a few faces he recognized but most of them he did not. "Are gonna be fun!" he grinned excitedly his attention was then given to the fact that Kabuto was now being attacked by genin he saw earlier spying on him and his team.

Kabuto dodged the punch that was thrown by the guy wrapped in bandages, but his glasses ended up shattering while Naruto flinched, grabbing his ear. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" Sakura asked, noticing his flinch.

"Sound," Naruto gritted through his teeth. "Too high," he growled before he took a step forward. The guy wrapped in bandages gave a chuckle as he watched Kabuto but he gave a loud choking noise when suddenly all his air circulation was cut off. It felt like a hand had a vice grip around his throat, causing him to fall to his knees trying to pry the invisible hand off. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw what was going on then looked to her boyfriend to see he was indeed behind it.

"Naruto-kun, stop, you're killing him," she whispered to him and he released Dosu from the Force choke as the sound had stopped. Sakura helped her love stand up as he rubbed his ears while Dosu gasped for air. "You can kill him later babe, I promise." She said applying healing chakra to his ear to soothe away the ringing pain. Naruto gave a nod as their attention was soon given to,

"I hope there will be no more issues!" a commanding voice shouted before there was a thick puff of smoke. Once it dissipated, they all could see the many Chunin standing behind the man in the leather jacket and scars on his face. "I am Ibiki Mornio, the examiner to the first test!"

"Hidden Sound brats! Stop doing as you please before the exam! You already want to fail?!" he demanded. It was the girl who had to give a weak apology seeing as both her male teammates were still stunned. "Let me say this, fighting in the exam will not be tolerated without permission. And if permission is granted, killing your opponent will certainly not be tolerated," he said, looking in Naruto's direction. "Those that disobey me will fail, understood?"

Naruto caught his threat and was itching to address it, but decided it wasn't a good time, perhaps later. "Whatever, lets get on with this test already," he waved the man off, earning a narrow of the eyes. Once the seating arrangements were made, the rules of the test explained and the test given out, it began. Naruto however gazed at the questions and simply turned it over, crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair, watching everyone else. He didn't know any of this shit. Well he kind of did, but he didn't feel like stressing his brain, so he settled for meditating.

He sat in silence for an hour, he opened his eyes when Ibiki spoke, bringing the test to a halt so the tenth question could be given. "First, for the this tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not," Ibiki told them, earning confused looks. Temari stood up with a growl questioning him, "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero! You fail, along with your two teammates," Ibiki informed earning shouts of outrage. "And now for the other rule,"

They all began to shut up while Naruto raised a brow, his relaxed position never changing. "If you chose to take it, and answer incorrectly…the person will lose the right to take the Chunin exam again!" this earned even more outrage, especially from Kiba who stood up and yelled at Ibiki. Naruto blinked as he looked at Ibiki, then his test which he didn't even write his name on. Looking back towards the proctor he wondered if he was bluffing. There couldn't be a way he could dictate genin could take the test again. But maybe there was and he didn't know about it? Shit! He didn't even put his name on the paper!

"You guys were unlucky, this year, it's my rules!" Ibiki smirked. "But I'm giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can chose not to take it, and try again next year," the proctor told them, causing the room to tense. "Now lets begin the tenth question. Those who do not wish to take it, raise your hand, once your number is confirmed, leave." It was slow, but hands started to raise. The guy next to Naruto was the first, and soon genin began to get up willingly and leave. After a good five minutes, there was way less people than when the question started. Naruto gritted his teeth in thought and he raised his hand up, which seemed to catch Sasuke off guard, while Sakura gained a nostalgic smile.

"YGRAH! Don't underestimate me ttebayo!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand on the table, causing everyone to look at him, somewhat surprised by his exclamation. "I won't run from your stupid question! I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever, I'll still be the most badass and strongest guy on the planet, so I don't care! I'm not afraid! So I accept your challenge!" the blond said heatedly, fire in his eyes and steam pouring from his nostrils. Hinata who sat beside him gave a small smile, while Sasuke and Sakura gave light sighs of relief and chuckles.

"I'll ask you again," Ibiki spoke up as he glared at Naruto. "Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." With the same ferocity Naruto gave a grin filled with conviction.

"Didn't I just say I accept your challenge? I don't go back on my word pal, that's my nindo ttebayo!"

Ibiki said nothing as he looked around and saw that everyone else in the room had looks of confidence in their eyes, which he found rather interesting. Through his will alone, the blond was able to inspire and lift the spirits of those who had doubts, not to mention strengthen the ones who were already sure. It was a quality of a leader, a strong leader at that. Still, this number was more than what he expected, but stretching it any longer wouldn't make a difference. Looking towards the proctors who nodded to him, he gave a small smile. "Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining...I congratulate you on passing the first test!" He was a bit miffed when their seemed to be outrage coming from some of them, especially from the girl with the fan.

Naruto began to block Ibiki out as he began explaining the true purpose of the test and the questions. He even ignored the fact he had horrible scars and burns on his damn head; all he was currently worried about was how he going to pass the next test, which he had no idea what it was. As the genin were getting a bit happy, and relieved they pass the test, their attention however was given to the person who busted through the window, throwing kunai to the ceiling to hold up their banner. "You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" Naruto gazed at the sexy woman who had a grin on her face that he recognized as Anko Mitirashi, or better yet, 'Dango-chan'.

"I am Anko Mitirashi! The examiner for the second test! Now lets go! Follow me!" Anko ordered but no one responded, causing her to sweat drop.

"Bad timing," Ibiki said, causing her to glance to him. She then glanced back to the room and growled a bit turning to him in a huff.

"Seventy-eight?! Ibiki you left twenty six teams?! This test was too easy this time! I think you're getting soft old man," Anko sneered lightly and he only gave a shrug. "Bah, whatever, the second exam will surely cut that number in half. Just thinking about it is getting me excited, I'll explain everything once we get to the next location, follow me," she grinned, as she walked out of the room.

The genin began to follow her, and as Naruto got up he felt his arm softly grabbed. He turned to see Hinata giving him a shy look along with a small smile, "Y-you were v-very cool back t-there N-naruto-kun," she praised. The blond gave her a look over before he pressed his hand against her cheek, caressing is slightly, making her turn beet red.

"Thanks Hinata, good luck in the next exam," he smiled kindly before he pulled his hand away and walked off, catching up with his team. As he left, Hinata's eyes were wide as a she repeated three words in her head a thousand times before she finally passed out.

"AH! HINATA!" Kiba called as he ran over to her, while Shino sighed and decided to help his teammates. "Come on Hinata wake up!" Ibiki and the Chunin simply watched in slight amusement before they began collecting tests.

Once Anko reached her destination, with all the passing genin behind her, standing in front of a large gated off forest. "Welcome kiddies! To the stage area of the second exam, Konoha's practice area 44 also known as…" she turned around with a blood thirsty grin and threw her hands up in the air. "The Forest of Death! And you will soon find out why it's called that."

All the genin inspected the forest trying to gaze inside it, only to realize they couldn't. However even though they couldn't gaze inside it, didn't mean that they couldn't hear the beastly roars of what was inside it. These sounds made the weaker genin shudder in fear, some gulped. Even Sasuke looked somewhat fearful, while Naruto and Sakura both looked uninterested, though Naruto more so as he said, "It doesn't seem that scary," he muttered.

"Oh? You're quite spirited," Anko grinned as she suddenly whipped out a kunai and threw it directly at Naruto, who simply stood still with his arms crossed. He didn't flinch when it cut his cheek, causing blood to spill. He looked a bit behind him to see that Anko was hugging on to him from behind, licking his bloody cheek. "I'm a little disappointed you didn't dodge, Foxy-kun," she whispered and he gave a chuckle.

"I just figured I'd give you an actual reason to lick me this time, Dango-chan," he returned making her shiver in delight, her nipples starting to harden. "You're lucky Sakura-chan is in a good mood, if she wasn't, she'd probably kill you." He chuckled and Anko couldn't help but giggle at the thought as the two looked to a somewhat amused Sakura. Anko's grin stretched as she gazed down Sakura, poking the sleeping tiger as she said,

"Oh, I do love the taste of your juices, Na-ru-to-kun," she hissed in a sultry tone. However she gave a angry hiss when she was forced to pull out a kunai and prevent herself from slashing at a genin who came up behind her, holding her first kunai with their long snake like tongue.

' _Snakes,'_ Naruto sniffed as he gazed openly at the genin.

"You're kunai, ma'am," The genin said as he handed the kunai to Anko who simply gave him an eye smile, accepting it.

"Why thank you," She said. "But, you shouldn't sneak up on me, unless you want to die of course," Anko giggled. Naruto raised a brow as he could feel Anko's grip on his shoulder tighten and he glanced at her to see she was trying to stay in control. He simply caressed her hand, calming her down, their eyes meeting. ' _Thank you, Naruto-kun_ ,' she thought, relaying it through her eyes and he simply nodded.

"Of course not, I just get excited when I see red blood. Plus you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it," the genin said earning a glare from Naruto but nothing was said. The man then walked off, while Anko gave a weak apology.

"Now before we begin the second test, there is something I have to pass out, waiver forms!" Anko stated as she got down to business, putting her kunai away and pulling out documents. "There will be deaths in these forms, and if I don't have you sign these, it will be all my responsibility," she laughed sheepishly. "I'm going to explain the test, you can sign these afterwards, and each team will head over to that check in booth behind me," Anko stated, she then passed the sheets to Naruto who took one and passed them down, and so on. "Now, this test is basically an ultimate survival,"

"First I will explain the area. Around practice arena No. 44, are 44 locked gates. Forest, river and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10km," she began explaining. "During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons, and jutsu you will compete in a No rules, scroll battle," she smirked, holding out two scrolls. "You will fight over these two scrolls, the "heaven" and "earth". There are 78 people here, meaning 26 teams, 13 will get the heaven scroll, and the other half will get the earth scroll. To pass the test, your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls," she informed.

"Sounds fun," Naruto chuckled as he read over the waiver and signed it, passing his pen to his teammates.

Anko smirked at him, agreeing. "But there is a time limit. This second test will last 120 hours, for those of you who can't count, that is exactly five days," Anko stated.

"FIVE DAYS?! WHAT ABOUT DINNER?!" Chouji demanded.

"Eat your opponents," Naruto supplied earning a disgusted look from the boy but he shrugged. "You Akimichi eat just about anything right? Shouldn't be a problem,"

"You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants…you know things like that," Anko shrugged. "Oh, and thirteen teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance of the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. The area is crawling with enemies too? You won't get much sleep," Anko laughed.

"So not only will some fail by losing a scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course?" One of the genin asked and Anko nodded her head, earning a laugh from Naruto.

"Man, this is sounding more and more fun, when can we start?" he grinned.

"Hold ya foxes whiskers," Anko chuckled earning a blank look. "Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those who don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days," Anko went on. "Oh and one more rule. You must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower. If you do? That will be a surprise for anyone who does," Anko stated.

"Well, that's it for the explanations. Exchange the three forms for your scroll. Then choose a gate to get ready for the start," Anko ordered and they all nodded. "And a final word of advice, don't die," Anko ordered before she walked off as the booth was opened. Naruto looked at the forest and gave a hum.

"As much as I would love to fight in the forest, we should get a scroll and head out as fast as possible," Naruto suggested with the two nodding in agreement. "Lucky for us, we know the way," Naruto glanced to Sakura who nodded her head while Sasuke raised a brow but said nothing.

They would worry about who was going to carry the scroll later, which he was keeping out of sight for the moment. The team waited in silence, as did all the teams, even though there was discreet planning going on. "Alright! All you teams are at the gates, you have your scrolls!" Anko pointed out. "The second exam begins…NOW!" she barked and all the genin shot through the gates. She smirked and turned around, on her way to get some dango. She stopped when she heard the first human scream,

"Damn, that was fast."

* * *

"Alright, lets pause here," Sasuke suggested as the three of them landed. Sakura gave a wince as she heard more human screams, while Naruto hummed. "Ignore them, lets focus," Sasuke ordered as he pulled out the scroll. "Naruto you have a plan or something?"

"That I do, glad I'm finally able to put these skills to actual work," Naruto muttered as he went into his pouch and pulled out a few scrolls. Biting his thumb, he began drawing seals on both scrolls before reaching for their heaven scroll. Putting it in the middle, he made a hand sign, and the scroll was gone in a puff. Rolling up the scroll, Naruto tied it with red string, along with tying the exact identical scroll with a red string as well.

"How will we know the difference?" Sasuke wondered and Naruto gave a smirk in response as he slipped both scrolls in his pouch. "Will they be safe with you?"

"Who else but me?" Naruto asked and the two agreed, it was no longer a dispute that Naruto was the strongest on the team, even if Sasuke didn't really like to admit it. "Now, lets start getting the opposite to our scroll so we can get out of here,"

"You three ain't going anywhere," they heard and saw a rain ninja wearing what looked like pajamas and a breathing mask, staring up at them from a branch. "Hand over the scroll, you're outnumbered,"

"Are we?" Naruto asked as he noticed multiple versions of him and his teammates began to ooze from the trees and ground. "Or are they just…" the ame ninja's eyes widened when he felt cold steel press against his neck, "Illusions?"

"How did you…UGH!" the genin grunted as the kunai pierced his lung.

"Ninja's never reveal their secrets," Naruto smirked as he ripped out his kunai before kicking the teen off the branch, letting him fall on the ground, dead. "I doubt it, but check him to see if he has the scroll, if he doesn't burn the body," Naruto ordered as he flicked the blood of his kunai and put it away. "We need to move before his teammates come over here,"

Sasuke and Sakura did as told, and were a bit annoyed they didn't find a scroll on him. Sasuke then burned the body and the team quickly ran off before they drew more attention to themselves. "We are going to need a code," Naruto said as he sat among his team at their current resting place. "We've only been in this place for half an hour and we already were attacked. There is no telling what kind of tactics these genin will pull, so we need a code of some sort to distinguish one another,"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement, with Sasuke supplying the code. Once the code was given, they began to get up so they could move, but Naruto noticed something strange. A gust of wind… "Fuck! Stay together!" Sakura barked, but her voice was useless as the howl of the wind was louder than her, not to mention stronger than Naruto's body as he was the first to go flying, being separated from his team. "Naruto!" she called after her boyfriend but scowled as she then hunted for Sasuke.

"Damn," Sasuke muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off. He then noticed Sakura and immediately pulled out a kunai and glared at her, "Password!" he ordered. Blinking she nodded and gave the password correctly, once he eyed her he nodded his head.

"That fucking hurt," they heard and turned to see Naruto walking towards them, gripping his shoulder. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he pointed the kunai at Naruto, "Oh yeah, the password right?" he muttered and spoke it clearly and correctly, or at least he tried too. Before he could even get his words out, Sakura's gloved fist had already slammed into Naruto's face, sending him crashing through trees, making the entire forest shake. Sasuke had wide eyes as Sakura had a fierce glare on her face.

"Uh…"

"He's not _my_ Naruto," Sakura growled as she then gave a smirk and cracked her knuckles. Actually this was perfect! Back in her dimension she never got the opportunity to drag Orochimaru through the dirt by his hair for all the shit he put her through with her team. But now, she could finally have that chance. Who knows, maybe she might actually get to kill him. Oh wouldn't that be fun? "Sasuke, stay close to me," she ordered giving him a look that told him not to argue.

Despite his annoyance, Sasuke gave a nod. It was simply one of those times that he had no choice but to listen to Sakura and follow whatever orders she gave. After all it was either listen to her, or let her fists do the talking. And considering he just saw her send the fake Naruto across the entire forest with a single punch, he wasn't willing to listen to what her fists had to say. Not in the least bit. "He's coming back…" Sakura whispered, taking a stance that Sasuke followed along too. Her eyes narrowed very slightly and she pushed off the ground backwards, "Move!"

Sasuke followed Sakura's lead just as a giant snake had snapped at the two of them from the left. Quickly pulling out his kunai and shuriken, Sasuke threw the projectiles at the snake who hissed and moved to snap at Sasuke again. The weapons landed, but it didn't stop the beast, however Sakura's heel did exactly that, landing an axe kick upon the beast. "Heaven kick of Pain!" a giant crater formed underneath as blood and brain matter exploded from the impact.

"Kukukukuku, how interesting." The two teens heard and looked to see the grass genin from earlier rising from the ground with a studying expression, eyeing Sakura up and down. This girl had either managed to get Tsunade to teach her, or somehow learned how to recreate Tsunade's incredible strength. That was very impressive, and very dangerous. The girl seemed to be taijutsu based only though, which was something he could work around. He couldn't afford getting hit like that again. His eyes then wandered over to the Uchiha, licking his lips in perverse joy.

"Stop looking at him like that you bastard!" Orochimaru grunted as he narrowly managed to avoid Sakura's earth shatter punch which once again made the forest shake. Trees became uprooted and fell into the sinking crater she had created. Sakura scowled as she began to come up with ways of defeating Orochimaru before he could get to Sasuke. This could be a little bit easier if Naruto was here to help her out. But for now she was on her own.

"Sakura!" Sasuke warned as Sakura blinked upon seeing multiple giant snakes come after her, taking turns trying to swallow her whole. She expertly avoided the creatures, using her surroundings as her defense. Sasuke on the other hand was busy trying to defend himself from the grass genin who attacked him with hand to hand combat. He activated his Sharingan to try and read his opponents movements but Orochimaru was simply too fast for him, which frustrated him a lot.

"Back…off!" Sakura roared as she sent an uppercut at one snake then spun around to kick another out of her face as it tried to swallow her. But before her kick could land, orange landed in front of her.

"Rah!" Naruto roared as his body released Chi and Chakra from his body in a fiery pulse. The snakes hissed as the blue flames met with their skin and began to burn through them. Naruto then reached out with his hand for one of the snakes, gripping it with the Force. With a light grunt he swung it overhead, slamming into the second snake. Then with his other hand, he made a pushing motion and the snakes were blasted back. Naruto then glanced over to Sasuke to see he was panting before Orochimaru who had a smirk.

Orochimaru was about to strike Sasuke down, when he suddenly froze. Something was wrong, he couldn't breathe! He gripped his throat, looking for the hand that had it's fingers wrapped around his neck, choking him. But there was none. He had no more time to ponder this strange development, when Sakura came at him with a smirk. Balling her fist, she cocked back her arm then swung. And from the force alone, both Sasuke and Naruto watched Sakura's punch literally knock Orochimaru's head off his shoulders before it exploded from the power behind her punch. His headless body then fell down and Sakura huffed as she turned to Sasuke who immediately passed out once his adrenaline ran out. "Damn babe! You literally knocked his block off!" Naruto said as he hopped beside her and crouched down, poking the headless body with a stick. "You just killed Orochimaru!"

"No, I didn't," Sakura shook her head as she healed whatever injuries Sasuke had taken. Naruto looked from the body to her as she had a blank expression, "Orochimaru had experimented so much on himself, he practically is immortal," she muttered. "Pieces of his soul reside in every single person who bears his curse mark. As long as that mark exists Orochimaru will exist." She then finally glanced to the body. "If anything this body was simply a puppet, instilled with his chakra. Enough to impress Sasuke and mark him. The real Orochimaru is much more slippery."

"Well, before you completely blew up his head, I got a decent read on his chakra and his signature within the Force," Naruto muttered as he searched the body for a scroll, but found an earth scroll, not what they needed. "He's not in the area. So we don't have to worry about him really," he assured with Sakura humming. "Did he really pass out?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded as she stood up with a soft sigh. "Despite it not being the real Orochimaru, he was still powerful enough to feel like the real thing to those who aren't familiar with him." She then grabbed the earth scroll, not wanting it to go to waste. "It's getting late, and I don't want to travel with an unconscious Sasuke. We'll find a place to set up camp, then we'll head to the tower,"

"Okay," Naruto nodded as he picked up Sasuke, throwing him over his shoulder. "Wait, don't we have to find a heaven scroll?" Naruto questioned and Sakura gave a nod with a small smile.

"Yeah, while you set up camp, I'll go look for the Heaven scroll," she informed with Naruto raising a brow. "I need some time alone to think love. Besides you can provide better security for us with your clones, and you can sense enemies yards away," she reasoned causing Naruto to give a light grunt but he nodded in understanding. "C'mon," Sakura then took for the trees and he followed her, though he gave a grumble.

"Who made her boss?"

"I heard that."

"Grk!"

* * *

"Ugh, they were idiots then, they're idiots now."

Karin Uzumaki had an annoyed expression as she walked through the forest, her senses spread out wide as she searched for any body that could potentially have a scroll. She had originally wanted to go after one of the Ame teams for the scroll, but her stupid teammates had decided to go after one of the Konoha teams, the one with the dog.

She didn't know why, nor did she really care. Honestly she was going to throttle those two because they never took the time to listen to her, even when she had important information or helpful ideas. She was the brains and really the muscle of the team, those two stupid boys just took credit for her work. So to save herself a headache, she told them to do whatever the hell they wanted. She had the heaven scroll anyway.

Karin wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but she was hoping to find a certain glasses wearing konoha ninja and end his life to make her life and the lives of others much easier in the future. But it was like he wasn't even in the arena, which she found strange, because practically no one managed to escape her range, especially with her clairvoyance ability. But even as she thought of Kabuto Yakushi, it was as if something was interfering with her wiring, which ticked her off.

But, it didn't fuck with her to the point she couldn't sense anything within a two mile radius perfectly. A smirk made a way on her lips as she turned, "I got you!" chains immediately sprouted from the ground and rushed into the forest, grabbing onto something. She heard cursing and could feel struggling, but whoever they were, they wouldn't break her chains, not when their strength is connected to her will. Karin commanded for the chains to bring her catch to her and they came out of the pushes holding up a girl that was very familiar to Karin.

"Sakura?"

Sakura paused in her struggling as she then looked to who had called her to see Karin standing before her with a confused expression before shaking her head and letting her down. Sakura frowned as she dusted herself off, as she studied Karin…then something clicked. How did she know her name? The two didn't know each other back… "You know my name?"

Karin blinked as she raised a brow, taking a step back. "Um yeah?"

"Oh my fucking god! You know my name! Karin! It's me!" Sakura said excitedly as she took a step forward gesturing to herself and Karin blinked, as her lightbulb went off. Gaining a stunned look, she could only gaze at the pinkette.

"W-what?"


End file.
